Years Later
by Chaotixfangirl 11
Summary: Espio and Salley's daughter, Amanda, struggles with her teenaged life in high school. However, it becomes easier when she meets a young wolf who's secretly one of Venom's experiments. Also, Bone and Julie have some plans for their future. Warnings inside.
1. The Wedding

Years Later…

Chapter 1

**Hello, peoples! This is the story you've all been waiting for; the future one.**

**Now, this one's inspired by XT-421's "Seed of Love" stories and **

**shadrougeforever's "High School Drama". This also includes some parts I got **

**from "Shrek the Third". **

**WARNING: This is my first rated M story, so it will include:**

**1. Drugs**

**2. Violence**

**3. Sexual themes**

**4. Some blood spills**

**5. Nudity**

**6. Some vulgar language**

**7. Vommiting**

**Please keep in mind that these things are dangerous and be cautious about it. I **

**will accept flames if needed, but don't be too harsh on me.**

**Moving on, here's the first chapter. Enjoy while you can. (Snickers)**

_Previously… _**(A/N: See if you can remember who said these from "Day of Wrath".)**

"_Shadow! What are you doing in my house?!"_

"_Teaching you a lesson for what you did."_

"_Please, Esp. You've got to hide me from him. I'm really scared of doing this _

_alone."_

"_Alright. Come with me. I'll find the perfect spot for you."_

"_First, Venom tries to kidnap me and now I'm a target for a murder?! _

_Everything just gets even more confusing and I hate it!"_

"_She's been one of Venom's cronies all this time!"_

"_Shadow, you're lying!"_

"_This may be shocking to you, but…you and I…are related."_

"_WHAT?!"_

"_It all makes perfect sense. With the power of the Diamond of Darkness _

_inside you and my blood flowing through your veins, that would make you…my _

_daughter!"_

"_Take my hand. Join me and together, you and I will rule as princess and _

_king."_

"_I will…come…to you…Venom."_

"_Salley…please…stop! I don't want…to fight you."_

"_I don't care if you don't! I still won't let you get in the way of my destiny!"_

"_Try to remember the times when you first met me and how the others loved _

_and cared about you."_

"_What have I done? I've turned into a monster!"_

"_Shh…darling, don't cry. It's okay. You're out of Venom's control. You're _

_safe now."_

"_You're nothing but a demon who's been sent from hell and I shall send you _

_back to where you came from."_

"_If you wish to suffer like the rest of those mediocre animals, so be it. I _

_gave you life, my blood, and even my kindness and this is how you repay me?!"_

"_I have to do this, for the sake of the world. And if I perish…I perish."_

"_Salley…"_

"_Don't worry about me, Esp. I'll be okay."_

"_He's gone. Venom's actually gone."_

"_I'm afraid…she's dying."_

"_No!"_

"_I'm begging you…please. Don't go. I lost my father. I can't lose you _

_too...not again. I love you."_

"_Crystal of Light…please…take this curse away from Salley."_

"_Salley?"_

"_E-Espio?"_

"_Salley, oh. Thank God, you're okay. I thought you were dead."_

"_I would never die. Espio. Not yet."_

"_Salley Hallivan…will you marry me and be my ninja wife?"_

"_Yes. Yes, I will."_

_Now…_

At a church, a certain magenta chameleon was adjusting his outfit. He

was wearing a black tuxedo with a black necktie, black trousers, and black shoes. He

wasn't wearing any gloves, so his magenta hands were exposed.

He was dressed up because he was getting ready for a special occasion;

the day where he gets married to his true love, Salley Hallivan. He was happy about

that.

Behind him was a brown wolf, also wearing a black tuxedo. However, he

had a white rose on the side of his coat.

He smiled. "You're excited about marrying Salley, Espio?"

The chameleon faced Bone. "Yeah. She was really happy when I

proposed to her."

"How long did it actually take you to do that?"

"Uh…four months, I believe."

"Wow. And how did you get Hannah and Corey's

blessing?"

"It wasn't really hard. I visited their house one day..."

_Flashback_

_Espio's POV_

_I walked up to the house and knocked on the door._

_I heard Mr. Hallivan say, "Come in!"_

_I opened the door and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Hallivan?"_

_I saw the couple sitting on the couch in the living room._

_"Yes, Espio?" said Mrs. Hallivan. "What is it?"_

_"Well...first off, is Salley here?"_

_"No, dear. She went to visit Bone. Why?"_

_"Because...I wanted to...ask you something."_

_"Sit down, son," said Mr. Hallivan._

_I walked over to the couch and sat down next to the two_

_adult-cats._

_"What did you want to ask us?"_

_"Um, well...you two know that I preety much love your _

_daughter, right?"_

_"Yes," Mrs. Hallivan answered._

_"And you also know that I'd do anything for her, even_

_if it cost my own life, right?"_

_"Of course," said Mr. Hallivan._

_"Well, it comes to show that..." I took a deep breath and _

_swallowed hard. "...I'm going to ask her to marry me."_

_The cats looked surprised._

_"Espio...that's wonderful!" said Mrs. Hallivan._

_I was confused. "You're...okay with that?"_

_"Of course we are."_

_Mr. Hallivan put his hand on my shoulder. "Son, any man_

_who cares so much about our daughter and wants to love her_

_forever should marry her."_

_I smiled. "Thanks so much, Mr. and Mrs. Hallivan!"_

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

Bone smiled. "Well, you're not the only one who's—"

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" said Espio.

When the door opened, a gray wolf wearing a lavender dress came in. "Hi,

guys."

"Hey, Julie," said Espio. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to wish you good luck, Esp. Congratulations."

Espio smiled. "Thanks." He quickly hugged Julie.

The female wolf walked over to the male wolf. "Hey, Bone."

Bone smiled. "Hey."

"You look handsome."

"Well, you look beautiful."

Julie blushed and then leaned in to kiss Bone's lips.

Espio watched them.

After the wolves broke off, Julie said, "I'll see you out there."

"Okay."

After Julie left, Espio smiled. "So…I see that you and Julie are getting

along quite well."

Bone smiled back and blushed. "Yeah, well…I've really been enjoying her

company."

"So, is it true that you two have been boyfriend and girlfriend for…two

years, now?"

"Uh…actually, she's now my fiancée."

Espio was surprised. "What? Since when?"

"Last night."

"How did that happen?"

"It began like this…"

_Flashback_

_Bone's POV_

_Julie and I were having our little moonlight walk. We talked and chatted _

_for quite some time._

_Then, we stopped at a huge intoxicating garden. I then saw a small altar _

_surrounded with vines and blossoms. I figured this would be the right place and time to _

_ask her._

_I walked her over to the altar. I then knelt down on one knee, took her _

_hand in mine, gazed into her eyes, and pulled out a small red box. When I opened it, it _

_revealed a silver ring with an amethyst on top._

_I then spoke those four words to her, "Will you marry me?"_

_She hesitated, but then smiled and said, "Yes." After I slipped the ring on _

_her finger, I stood up and kissed her passionately on her lips. It was the most _

_remarkable feeling I've ever had. I never forgot about that night._

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

Bone sighed in happiness.

Espio smiled. "I'm happy for you, pal."

Bone heard his watch beep and looked at it. "Whoa. We'd better get out

there."

"Okay." Espio took a deep breath and left the room with Bone.

Meanwhile, in another room, a purple cat-woman was getting prepared

as well. She wore a white, strapless dress with a long skirt, a golden embroider

around the waste, white high heeled shoes, long white gloves, and a long clear veil

attached to a silver crown.

"I can't believe it, Salley," said another cat-girl, who was wearing a dark

purple dress with her golden mantle around her neck. "Espio actually proposed to

you."

"I know, Blaze," Salley replied. "I'm really excited about it." She sighed.

"Oh, but I'm also scared."

"Why?"

"Because…weddings are such huge commitments, and…I don't know. I

guess I'm just scared."

"Well, I kind of felt the same way when I was getting married to Silver,

but I just got over my fear and stayed calm. You should too. Besides, I know you'll

make the perfect wife for Espio."

Salley thought about what Blaze said and sighed. "I…I suppose you're

right. Yeah, I'll just grin and bear it."

Blaze smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Salley called out.

"You're father!" shouted a man.

"Come on in!"

An orange cat-man stepped inside and looked surprised. "Oh my God,

Salley, you look gorgeous!"

Salley smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Salley's father put his hand on his daughter's shoulder. "You nervous?"

The cat-woman sighed. "Yeah."

"Darling, everything's going to be fine. Do you remember us telling you

about my wedding with your mother three years ago?" **(A/N: That information is in **

"**Day of Wrath.)**

"Yeah, I remember that. That was when Mom was pregnant with me and

Hal."

Salley's father nodded. "And I know you'll do well with Espio." He

hugged Salley tightly in his arms. "Well, are you ready to become Mrs. Salley the

Chameleon?"

Salley slowly nodded. "I guess so." Salley, her father, and Blaze walked

out of the room to get ready for the ceremony.

Inside the church room, a bunch of people were chatting about the

couple getting married. They were all dress up in stunning tuxedos and dresses.

Espio, Bone, and the minister were standing on top of the altar.

Julie was waving to her fiancé in the audience. He smiled and waved

back. He then saw Espio wringing his fingers. "Could you please calm down, Espio?"

"I can't!" Espio whispered loudly. "I'm too anxious to see my bride-to-be."

"She'll be here, I assure you." The wedding march began playing and

Bone faced the doorway. "Here she comes."

Everyone stood up and saw a green cat walking down the aisle. Behind

her was a lavender cat. And then, came by the purple cat-woman with her father by

her side. Each woman had a bouquet of flowers in their hands.

Bone smiled. "Wow. She sure looks beautiful."

Espio took a deep breath and smiled. "Yeah."

After Salley made it close to the altar, her father pulled her veil up from

her face. She smiled and quickly kissed him on the cheek.

The chameleon stretched out his hand and the purple cat-woman took it.

She walked up to the altar and smiled.

Then, the couple faced the minister, who put his book on a podium and

cleared his throat. "Dear friends and families, we are gathered here on this fine day

where we will be joining this reptile and this cat in holy matrimony." He faced the

chameleon. "Do you, Espio the Chameleon, take this woman to be your wife? To have

and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer and for poorer? For as long as

you both shall live?"

Espio smiled. "I do."

The minister faced the cat. "Do you, Salley Hallivan, take this man to

be your husband? To have and to hold? In sickness and in health? For richer and

for poorer? For as long as you both shall live?"

Salley smiled. "I do."

"Send forward the rings!" Bone and Blaze gave the couple their rings.

Holding Salley's hand in his, Espio smiled and said, "With this ring, I

thee wed." He slipped the ring on Salley's finger and kissed it.

With tears in her eyes, Salley held Espio's hand and said, "With

this…" She gulped. "…ring, I thee wed." She slipped the ring on Espio's finger and

kissed it.

They turned back to the minister, who said, "I hereby pronounce you

husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The newly-wed couple pressed their lips against each other's and

everyone clapped and cheered.

It was truly a day to remember for Salley and Espio.

**HAPPY NEWLY-WED!! The next chapter you'll see is when Salley gives birth to **

**her first child. See what he or she looks like next time. R&R!**


	2. Birth

Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter. Oh, and in case you haven't noticed earlier, it's a girl.**

_One year later…_

Espio and Salley were at the hospital. The cat-woman had just given

birth to a charming baby girl. She was a magenta chameleon like Espio. However,

she had cat ears and black hair. She also didn't have any black scales on her back

like her father.

The newborn was feeding milk off of Salley's breast.

The cat-woman smiled. "She's so beautiful, isn't she, Espio?"

Espio smiled as well. "She sure is. I can't believe we're parents."

"Me either."

"What shall we name her?"

"Well…I was thinking that we could name her…Amanda."

"Amanda the Chameleon." Espio smiled at his wife. "It's a lovely name,

Salley."

The baby chameleon removed her mouth from her mother's nipple and

yawned. She then opened her eyes. They were the perfect shade of blue, like her

mother's.

"Aw," said Salley. "She's got your horn."

Espio gently stroke Amanda's hair. "And she has your eyes. They

sparkle like azures." He faced Salley. "Just like yours do."

Salley blushed. "Come over here, you."

Espio giggled and kissed Salley on her lips.

After they broke off, Espio said, "Someday, our daughter will grow up and

be a beautiful young woman. And, perhaps, she might follow into our footsteps and

be a ninja like us."

"Well, don't get your hopes up too high because, you know, children are

free to make their own decisions."

"I know, but, who knows? It _could _happen." The wedded couple

continued to look down at their new and charming daughter.

**Sorry about the shortness. At least you know what Amanda looks like. But, **

**what's going to happen next? Ooh…sneaky. R&R.**


	3. An Abandoned Creation

Chapter 3

_6 years later…_

In the old dimension of Spookstown, the GUN soldiers were getting

everything disinfected, under the order of their new leader, Commander Shadow the

Hedgehog. They were planning on using the abandoned laboratory for a brand new

headquarters.

Everyone searched the entire area and got rid of all the chemicals and

specimens.

Just then, a young, brown, teenaged cat-boy found a huge curtain. He

saw a rope attached to it, pulled it down, and saw something shocking. A giant glass

capsule was hidden behind that curtain. Inside it, was a naked brown wolf that

looked a little like Venom. It was surrounded by a barrier of water and had thin tubes

attached to his back and head.

The cat-boy called out, "Yo, Shadow! You've got to see this!"

Shadow and a young white bat with black hair walked towards him.

"What is it, Al?" asked Shadow. He then saw the wolf. "Whoa!"

"Is that…Venom?" asked the white bat.

"No," said Al. "It can't be. He's dead."

Shadow thought hard. "Why don't we check his latest records?" He

walked over to the computer and turned it on. Even though it was old, it still

functioned. He typed in the password and logged in. Then, he clicked on the icon that

said **"Diary"** on it. He then browsed through the entries until he saw the one that

said, _**"Sunday, October 14, 2008"**_. As he looked at it, he read aloud:

"_If I am gone and you are reading this, let it be known that I, Venom the Wolf, had _

_made perhaps my last creation. I used a piece of my cousin's DNA and mixed it with my _

_blood, which had asexually reproduced into a clone. I have not given him a name, but I _

_do know is that he will one day awaken and unleash his wrath upon the mortals. His _

_craving shall take him over and there will be no resistance to stand in his way. He _

_might even be stronger than my own daughter, Salley Hallivan Wolf. You have been _

_warned for the last time!"_

The three GUN soldiers were speechless.

Shadow shut down the computer.

"Shadow," said the white bat, "would the creature really awaken soon?"

Shadow sighed. "I'm not certain, Krystal. He looks like he's dormant."

"Yeah," agreed Al. "Besides, most of the machines here don't work

anymore. What could happen?"

"Well, let's continue on the disinfecting," said Shadow. The two soldiers

followed them to the other side of the room.

Krystal accidentally tripped on a wire, which, she didn't know, was

connected to the capsule.

Suddenly, the wolf's hands began to move. Then, the rest of his body

and then his eyes opened.

Krystal heard it and looked shocked. "Shadow!"

The black hedgehog turned to her. "What is it, Krystal?"

"It's moving!"

Shadow was shocked. "What?!"

Just then, the capsule broke and glass was flying everywhere.

Everyone was stunned when the creature flew down from the damaged

capsule.

He moved his eyes around and saw all the soldiers staring at him. He

then began to scream and started to break everything with his claws.

Shadow shouted, "Shoot it, quickly!"

All the soldiers pulled the triggers on their guns and they began to hit

some parts of the wolf. He winced in pain and bled, but didn't feel weak. He then

charged up some black energy and shot it everywhere. The whole place was starting

to set on fire.

"RUN!!" Shadow screamed. Most of the soldiers began to retreat, but

some of them were killed or left behind in the lab.

When everyone went outside, Al realized something. "Krystal!" He ran

back inside to get her out.

"Al, no!" shouted Shadow.

Inside the lab, Al saw the white bat-girl lying on the floor. He gasped.

"No, Krys!" He ran to her and held her in his arms. He cried, "Krystal, are you okay?

Please, say something!"

The bat opened her eyes. "Al…?"

The cat sighed in relief. "Oh, Krys…" He lightly kissed her on the

forehead. "Let's get you out of here."

Before the two teenaged soldiers were about to escape, the wolf blocked

them.

"Get out of the way!" shouted Al.

The wolf just hissed in anger.

Al pulled out his gun. "Don't make me use this!"

The wolf charged up his energy. But then, he saw that the ceiling was

about to collapse down. He quickly warped his way out of the lab.

Al was shocked. "Hey!" Just then, burning parts of the ceiling came

crashing down and hit Al's back. He screamed in pain and then everything went black.

After the fire died down, a bunch of the GUN troops were inspecting the

rest of the burnt castle.

Shadow faced one of them. "Did you double-check on which soldier got

killed?"

The trooper nodded. "Look on the list." He handed Shadow a checklist

and he took it.

He was extremely shocked to see the names, _Al Hallivan _and _Krystal the _

_Bat_ on the list. "No! Al, Krystal!" He felt so ashamed about his favorite soldiers' death.

He sighed in sadness.

"So…what's the next plan?" asked the GUN soldier.

Shadow clenched his fist. "We'll have to continue on with the search of

that wolf. We will also report this incident to the authorities. When we find him, we'll

throw him in jail…for life. But, in the meantime, let's bury our troopers and then

head for home."

The soldier took off his hat in respect. "As you wish, sir." Everyone

gathered up the dead bodies and headed for the cemetery.

**That certainly was tragic. Well, (sniffles) at least it was short. The next chapter **

**will continue on soon. R&R.**


	4. The Talk

Chapter 4

**In this scene, Amanda's six. This one's a little funny. Check it out!**

About a few days later, in the evening, Bone and Julie were over at Espio

and Salley's apartment, talking about the incident that occurred.

"Unbelievable!" said Salley. "Who would've thought that Venom had an

abandoned experiment in his lab that nearly got almost all those GUN soldiers killed?

That's just terrible!"

Bone nodded. "Shadow told the police everything and they're trying to

track this wolf down. He also explained to me that Rome took a piece of my DNA and

mixed it with his blood to create him." He sighed. "If that is so, then he is probably

caught up between the Diamond of Darkness and the Crystal of Light. Meaning, that

even though he did kill the soldiers, he couldn't control himself."

Salley sighed. "That's almost like what happened to me when Venom

used that formula to make me go crazy and drink people's blood." **(A/N: See **

"**Bloodthirsty" for further details.) **"Or the time he erased my memory and tried to

make me kill you all after I found out who I really was." **(A/N: Also, see "Day of **

**Wrath".)**

"Is there any way to stop this monster?" asked Espio.

Bone looked to the ground. "I don't know." He faced the others again.

"The authorities might probably put him in jail, but there's a slight chance that he

might escape."

"But, aren't the cells now Chaos proof?"

"That's true, too. We'll just have to keep our eyes peeled if we see him."

Espio nodded.

Just then, a little voice called out, "Mommy? Daddy?"

Everyone turned to see a young chameleon-cat holding her blanket and

sucking her thumb.

"Amanda," said Espio, "sweetie, what are you doing out of bed? You

know it's late."

"I know." Amanda walked over to the adults. "But, I had a nightmare,

fell out of bed, and got a boo-boo." She cried a little bit.

Espio took pity for his daughter. "Aw, poor baby." He picked her up and

put her on his lap. "Where does it hurt?"

"Right here." Amanda pointed to the red bump on her head.

Espio lightly kissed it. "Is that better?"

"Not really." Amanda continued to weep.

Her father cradled her gently. "There, there. Sweetie, don't cry." He

faced her and wiped one of her small tears. "Do you want me or Mommy to tuck you

in?"

"No, I want Cousin Bone to do it." She pointed at the brown wolf.

Bone laughed. "Always asking for me whenever I'm over." He stood up.

"I'll take it from here."

"You sure?" asked Espio.

"Absolutely. I would treat Amanda as much…as if she were _my_ daughter.

Come here, Amanda." The chameleon-cat jumped out from her father's lap and leaped

into Bone's arms.

"Oh, goodness," Bone grunted as he held Amanda in his arms. "You're

getting so big. How much do you weigh?" He walked out of the room.

Salley giggled. "Bone sure knows how to treat children."

"Yes," agreed Julie. "That's one of the reasons why I married him. It's

too bad we can't have a child of our own though." She sighed. "Oh well. At least, I

have him."

Meanwhile, Bone had just settled Amanda down on her bed. He slowly

pulled the covers up and tucked her in.

"Now, tell me," he said, "what was your nightmare about?"

Amanda thought hard. "Well…I saw this scary witch who tried to cast a

spell on me."

"Really? What did she look like?"

"Um…she was tall, green, ugly, and…dressed in black, and she also had

a huge wart on the side of her chin."

Bone laughed. "No kidding? What else happened?"

"There were these huge monsters called zombies chasing after me. They

tried to eat my brain!"

Bone couldn't believe Amanda's words. "Eat your brain? Now, that's just

nonsense."

"Wait, there's more. Suddenly, this weird man wearing a black and red

cape and had sharp teeth came by. He tried to take off my clothes and bite my neck!"

Bone was surprised. "What? Amanda, were you watching that PG-13

horror movie again after your parents told you not to?"

Amanda didn't speak.

"Tell me the truth, Amanda. Did you?"

The girl sighed. "Yes."

"Well, why did you even though it gave you nightmares?"

"I don't know. I guess I thought it would be kind of cool."

Bone sighed. "Sweetie, let me tell you something. The people who make

the movies put those types of ratings on the screen so people will know what's

appropriate for their kids and what isn't. You're six years old. Right now, you're on

the G level, going on PG. You won't be allowed to see PG-13 movies until after you

turn thirteen. That's why they have these certain rules, even in movies."

"Oh."

"Now, listen, I won't tell your parents about this, but promise me that

you won't watch that stuff anymore for at least seven years. Alright?"

Amanda thought about it. "Okay."

Bone smiled. "I knew you'd come through."

Amanda grabbed onto Bone's arm. "Oh, but I'm still scared."

Bone thought of an idea. "I think I might know something that'll make

your nightmares disappear." He took off the necklace that was wrapped around his

neck and showed it to Amanda.

The girl was confused. "What's that?"

"It's a necklace my father gave me after I was born. He told me to keep

this as a good luck charm. And, I want to pass it on to you." Bone gave Amanda the

necklace. "You need it more than I do."

The girl took the necklace and looked at it. "Thanks." She faced the wolf.

"Bone?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Bone smiled. "Aw…I love you, too, Amanda." He bent down and kissed

his third cousin on the forehead. He began to walk out the room, but stopped to say,

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." And with that, Amanda fell asleep.

Bone quietly snuck out of the room and returned back to the room

where Espio, Salley, and Julie were.

"How'd it go?" asked Salley.

"She's sleeping like a baby," Bone replied.

"She must love you."

Bone smiled. "She does. She told me herself." He looked at his

wristwatch. "Oh man, it's getting late." He faced his wife. "We should get going,

Julie."

Julie stood up. "Oh, right."

Before the wolf couple was about to leave, Bone said, "Oh, and if you

find any information about the wolf, let us know. Goodnight." Bone and Julie headed

for the door.

"Goodnight," said Espio. He turned to see his wife, who looked

depressed. He gently kissed her cheek and she faced him. "You looked troubled,

dear. Why?"

Salley sighed. "I'm just…worried about Amanda. I know that someday,

you'll teach her the skill on how to be a ninja. But, this wolf sounds really dangerous

and if he gets near her—"

"Shh…Salley, we'll make sure she won't go anywhere near that monster.

She'll be fine, you'll see."

The cat-woman sighed.

Espio wrapped his arms around her waist and said, "Do you remember

this?" He lightly kissed her on the neck.

She moaned as he did. When he took his lips off, she said, "Yes. I

remember that."

"Do you not feel so worried about our daughter anymore?"

"A little."

"Try to have faith in her. She'll get through."

Salley smiled. "I guess so." She slowly leaned in towards Espio's face

and began to kiss him. As the couple did, they lied down on the bed and continued on

doing it for the rest of the night."

**Okay, I know what you're thinking. No, they were not having sex! They were **

**just kissing! Comprenden? **

**The next chapter's when Amanda's finally seventeen, her current age. R&R. **


	5. School UGH!

Chapter 5

**Hi, guys! I'm back from the movies. It was fun! That's all I'm going to say. And **

**for those of you who **_**really **_**want to see "Twilight", but can't, I'm sorry that I'm **

**pointing this out and making you feel disappointed. I was just having a blast**

**with my boyfriend. **

**Enough of my big talk. Enjoy this chapter.**

_11 years later…_

"Amanda!" Espio shouted from the door. "Wake up! You're going to be

late for school!"

Amanda, who was now seventeen, and lying on her bed, covered her

head in the pillow. "School sucks," she mumbled. "Wake me up in the afternoon."

Espio sighed. "Amanda…" He walked over to the bed and pulled the

sheets and pillow off of Amanda. "Get up!"

"No!"

Espio grabbed his daughter. "I said, get up!" He struggled to get her out

of bed.

She finally gave in and shouted, "Alright, I'm up! Happy?!"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, young lady!"

Amanda sighed. "I'm sorry, Dad."

Espio put his hand on Amanda's shoulder. "Apology accepted." While

he was leaving the room, he said, "Hurry up and get dressed. You're breakfast is

getting cold."

Amanda sighed again. "Another boring day of school comes into my life

now." She went into the bathroom to get ready for school. She washed her face with a

washcloth. Then, she slipped off her PJ's and started to get on her bra and underwear.

She put on a little bit of deodorant and continued on with her white blouse, jean-skirt,

and turquoise jacket. After that, she slipped on her purple trouser socks, black high-

heeled shoes, white gloves, and metal wrist and ankle cuffs. Finally, she combed her

short black hair and slipped on blue hair bands on each large strand of her hair.

Meanwhile, Espio and Salley were downstairs in the kitchen. The

chameleon was reading the newspaper while drinking coffee and the cat-woman was

getting breakfast ready.

"Did you see if there was any information about the wolf yet?" asked

Salley.

"No," Espio replied. "I believe the police are still searching for him."

"Oh, okay."

Just then, Amanda came down the stairs, yawning. "Morning."

Salley turned to her. "Good morning, dear. Your breakfast is on the

table."

Amanda sat down next to her father and looked to see a plate of eggs

and bacon and a glass of orange juice. "Thanks, Mom." She took her fork and

gobbled down her food.

Espio laughed. "You look really hungry today, huh?"

Amanda had food in her mouth, so she just nodded.

Espio sighed. "Ah, well…"

Amanda quickly drank her juice and wiped her face off with a napkin.

"All done."

"Brush your teeth and get your stuff, quickly," said Espio. "We'll be

leaving in less than ten minutes."

"Okay." Amanda hopped out of her chair and left to finish getting ready.

When Amanda was all set, Espio drove her in his car. She was sitting

next to him with her arms crossed.

Espio spoke, "You know, Amanda, you really shouldn't have yelled at me

this morning. I was only trying to make you get a move on."

Amanda sighed. "I know, Dad. I'm sorry, but…I just don't want to go to

school."

"Why?"

Amanda sighed. "I just…hate it."

"Honey, can you stop saying that."

"Well, it's true."

"Can I at least guess why? Are you having trouble in any of your

classes?"

"No."

"Are your teachers not appreciating you so much?"

"It's not that either, Dad."

"Any troubles with your social life?"

Amanda hesitated, but sighed. "Yeah."

"Well, what's wrong?"

Amanda looked down on the ground. "I don't want to talk about it."

"C'mon, I'm your father. You can tell me whatever's on your mind."

Amanda thought about it for a few seconds and sighed. "Oh, alright."

She faced Espio. "But, can you promise to keep this between you and me?"

"Of course."

Amanda took a deep breath and said, "…Nat the Hedgehog, okay?" She

leaned her back against her chair and groaned.

Espio was surprised. "Nat? Your boyfriend?"

"_Ex_-boyfriend."

"Ex? Since when?"

"Near the last week of school last year."

"What happened?"

Amanda sighed again. "He said he would take me to the junior prom,

but he lied and went out with his friends."

"Oh."

"He's so annoying. Every time he apologizes, it gets me very irritated.

He won't frigging leave me alone!"

"Well, it sounds to me that you're not being so nice to him."

"Dad, have you seen him lately? He's gone out of whack.

He's…changed."

Espio sighed. "Sweetie, I think you should just give him another chance

to make it up to you."

Amanda groaned. "You don't understand. I gave him more than one

chance to make it up to me and he failed. I don't want any more to do with him! It's

over, Dad."

Espio didn't want to argue with Amanda anymore, so he said, "Look, can

you just _try_ to have a good day and not be so grumpy?"

Amanda sighed. "I'll try, but I doubt it'll get better."

Espio smiled and rubbed Amanda's hair with his free hand. "That's my

girl."

When the car had finally made it to the school, it stopped near the

entrance.

Amanda stepped out of it and said to her father, "Thanks for driving me,

Dad."

"No problem," said Espio. He leaned in from the window and kissed

Amanda. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Before Amanda was about to leave, Espio said, "Oh, Amanda. Make sure

you're home after school today. We've got to work on your ninja training."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me."

"Sure thing. Have a good day. I'll see you later." Espio rolled up the

window and slowly left the parking lot.

Amanda waved goodbye to her father. Then, she faced the building and

sighed. _"Here I am at the Temple of Doom, waiting for my nightmares to begin." _She

walked inside the school with the other kids.

In the hallways, she spotted her friends sitting at one of the benches by

the lockers. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey, Amanda," said all three of the friends.

Amanda sat down on the bench with them. "What'd you do this

weekend?"

"Nothing much," said the white and red striped hedgehog with bat wings.

"My dad's still nagging me to train on my Chaos powers. I hate it."

"I was just practicing for the football game this month," said the red

echidna with brown hair.

Amanda exhaled. "Any other news?"

"Yeah," said the echidna. "Our families are having a feud. They won't

even let me and Maria be together."

"What?! That sucks."

"We know," said Maria. "It's a pain staying away from Fists."

Amanda faced the black cat with green hair. "What about you, Clarice?"

"Just the usual," said the cat with a French accent. "Studying for French,

playing tennis, etc."

"Heh. I was just practicing my ninja training and visiting my cousin. By the way, did

any of you get a chance to buy Paramore tickets?"

"No," said Fists. "They were all sold out last night."

"Sorry, Amanda," said Maria.

"Oh, man," said Amanda with a sad look on her face. "I really wanted to meet Haley

Williams in person."

"Oh, well," said Clarice. "Maybe next time they are in town."

Amanda sighed, but then heard something. It sounded like boys talking. She knew

what it was and she didn't like it. "Oh, no."

"What's the matter?" asked Maria.

"It's Nat and his friends. They're coming. Hide me!" Amanda changed

into her camouflaged form and hid under the bench.

Maria, Fists, and Clarice saw a group of three boys. One was a blue

hedgehog with turquoise eyes, pink hair, a black jacket, a brown belt, black gloves

that had open-finger holes, silver rings on his wrists and ankles, and red boots with a

golden buckle.

Another one was a tan raccoon with brown eyes, brown hair in Mohawk

style, a red-orange shirt, a blue sleeveless jacket, black pants, an earring with a skull

on it, wrist rings with tiny silver spikes on them, a chained belt, and black and

white shoes.

The last one was a silver panther with blue eyes, dark green hair, a blue

shirt with a picture of green slime, jeans, white wristbands, and white shoes.

Each boy carried a bottle of beer in their hand.

When they came to the other three friends, the hedgehog smirked. "Well,

boys, look at who we walked into. If it ain't the losers of Quitersville."

"We're not losers, Nat," said Maria. "And you know you're not supposed

to be drinking in school."

"I'm almost done with my bottle," said Nat, drinking the last of his beer

and throwing it in the garbage. "Where's Amanda? I was just about to give her a good

morning kiss."

"She's not here," Fists lied.

Nat glared at Fists. "Oh, really?"

"She isn't. At least, none of us has seen her this morning. I guess she's sick."

Nat cocked an eyebrow. "Sounds to me like your fibbing."

"No, I'm not. I think it's all in your head because your drunk."

Nat gritted his teeth in anger.

The panther grabbed Fists by the collar of his jacket. "Hey, Echidna! No

one calls any of us drunk, you got that?"

Suddenly, the bell rang.

Nat shrugged. "Damn, the bell." He faced the panther. "Don, let him go.

We've got to get to class."

Don let go of Fists and walked back to the group.

Nat glared back at the others. "Remember, if you _do_ see Amanda some

time today, let her know I was here." Nat and Don walked away.

The raccoon looked at Clarice in a flirtatious way. "Later, cutie," he

whispered. He then left with the others.

Clarice gagged. "I hate Hank."

"You're not the only one, Clarice," said Maria. "We hate all three of those boys."

Amanda changed back to her visible form, crawled from under the bench,

and stood up. She sighed in relief. "Thanks, guys. You saved my butt back there."

"Don't mention it," said Fists.

"Well, I'd better get to class, but I'll see you guys later." Amanda walked

down the hallways.

"Bye, Amanda," said all three friends.

**You don't want to know what's going to happen next. Believe me, I hate Nat too. **

**I thought he would be a good character, though. Please, R&R. **


	6. The Sexist Science Teacher

Chapter 6

**D/N (Disclaimer's Note): Margaret the Crocodile belongs to shadrougeforever.**

When Amanda's first class, science, began, everyone was chatting.

Just then, the teacher, who was a light green crocodile, pounded her fist

against the desk. "SHUT UP!!"

Everyone finally stopped talking and faced her.

She took a deep breath. "Thank you. Now, I'd like you all to _quietly_ pass

up your homework from last night."

Everyone did as they were told.

The crocodile took the homework papers and looked at them, she walked

up to the row where a tan raccoon was. "Hank, why don't you have your homework?"

Hank hesitated. "Uh…'cause I forgot it."

The crocodile grabbed him by the collar. "That's just you and the other

worthless men out there. Always forgetting your things. It's so unacceptable!"

"I-I promise I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Too late, sonny. Just for that…" The crocodile teacher handed Hank

some money. "…go buy me a hamburger."

Hank was shocked. "What?! No way, I'm not your delivery boy! This is

jeink!"

"Fine. Then, I guess I'll have to report you to the principal's office."

"No, don't!"

"Then get me my hamburger, you brat."

Hank shrugged. "Yes, Mrs. Crocodile." He left the room.

Maria whispered to Amanda, "Sounds like Mrs. Crocodile's more strict

than she was last week."

"You think I haven't noticed that?" asked Amanda.

"No talking," said Mrs. Crocodile.

Amanda and Maria turned their attentions back to her.

"Okay, class," she went on, "today, we'll be doing a lab demonstrating on

how much lactic acid can hurt your muscles while you're exercising."

One of the boys raised his hand. "Um, Mrs. Crocodile, I thought we were

doing that lab on chemical reaction."

"Well, I thought we'd do something non-chemistry type for today. Now,

I've decided to divide each of you into two groups. The boys will be doing the pushups

while the girls count how many it takes for them to get tired."

"Will we have to switch afterwards?" asked a female badger.

"Eh…depends on how tired they get," said Mrs. Crocodile. "Now, get

going. You have until 8:00 to get it done."

Everyone formed a line with their partners and began the lab.

Mrs. Crocodile smirked as she saw them. "That's it boys, keep those

muscles working." She then drank something from a glass bottle.

Just then, Hank came back with something small that was wrapped up.

He handed it to Mrs. Crocodile. "Here's your burger."

The crocodile licked her lips. "That's more like it." She unwrapped the

wrapper and took a bite of the burger. However, she spat it back out in disgust. "This

ain't the burger I ordered!"

"Well, that's all they had in stock."

"They could've at least taken off the lettuce and tomato and give me some

mayonnaise."

"Look, Mrs. C, be happy that I got you _a_ burger and not something

grosser like Sloppy Joe."

Mrs. Crocodile shrugged. "Just screw it. Go join the others over there."

She was surprised to see the boys all exhausted. "Hey, I didn't ask you to take a nap."

"We're tired," said most of the boys.

"You know, they really should take a break," said Amanda.

Mrs. Crocodile thought she had a point. "Oh, alright. Boys, switch with

the girls."

Everyone did as they were told.

At 8:00, all the students were back in their seats. Their arms were tired

from the lab.

Mrs. Crocodile stood up. "Okay, students. For your homework

assignment, you will be writing a lab report from what you learned today. The boys

will do most of the work while the girls just write the conclusion and procedure."

One of the boys was shocked. "What?! That's bogus!"

"Well, sometimes life is bogus. Not to mention with all you greedy, selfish,

week men."

Suddenly, two men and a woman came in the room.

Mrs. Crocodile saw them. "Who are you guys?"

"Margaret the Crocodile," said one of the men, "you're under arrest."

Margaret was shocked. "Arrest? For what?"

The other man opened the drawer under her desk. "For this." He

revealed the bottles of beer inside the drawer.

Everyone gasped.

Even the woman was crossed. "Margaret, how could you?!"

The crocodile hesitated, but then said, "Okay, so I like alcohol. So what?"

"You know that is a strict violation of the school rules. I am truly

offended."

"Hey, you'll see, Theodora. I'll get out of jail soon. You'll all see!"

The men handcuffed her.

"You have the right to remain silent, ma'am," said one of them.

After the men and Margaret were gone, Theodora sighed. "I'm going to

have to hire a new teacher." The bell suddenly rang. "Oh, the bell. You may all go."

Everyone left the room.

**Thanks for letting me use Margaret, Jas. Let me know if you liked that chapter.**


	7. A New Friend

Chapter 7

**This is the chapter you've been waiting for. You'll see why in about a minute or **

**two.**

When school was over, Amanda was carrying her bag and headed on for

home.

However, she stopped when a familiar voice said, "Hey, Amanda!"

She shrugged and mumbled under her breath, "Oh, damn." She turned

to see Nat the Hedgehog walking with his backpack behind his back and a cigarette in

his hand towards her.

"So, you finally made it, huh?" he asked.

Amanda didn't say anything.

Nat whispered, "I knew that you weren't home, sick. That echidna's such

a bad liar to me. You were just avoiding me, weren't you?"

Amanda just shrugged.

Nat smirked. "Oh, and you want to know something else? I got switched

into one of your classes."

Amanda was shocked. "Which one?"

"Science."

Amanda whined. "No!"

Nat giggled evilly. He then inhaled his cigarette, blew out the smoke, and

leaned close to Amanda.

The chameleon-cat-girl pulled away from him. "Oh, no, no, no, no. No!

You're not putting that drug-breathed mouth on mine!"

"You still owe me that kiss from this morning."

"Well, I ain't giving it to you!"

"C'mon, babe. Just one and I promise I'll leave you alone.

"Nat the Hedgehog, there's two things I've been meaning to say to

you since we broke up. Screw you and go to heck!" Amanda ran away from Nat.

Nat was shocked. "Amanda, come back here!"

Amanda kept on running, ignoring Nat. She thought he was chasing her,

so she ran faster.

When Amanda made it to a deserted forest, she stopped and panted.

She sighed with relief. "Thank God, I got away from him. Man, running can sure

make you all hot and sweaty." She began to walk again. "I hope there's water around

here." She then spotted a small, round, and clear lake in the center of the forest.

"Well, look at that. I just got lucky." Amanda walked over to the lake, knelt down,

scooped up some water in her hands, and splashed her face with it. She shook her

head to get some of the water out of her face. "That ought to do it. Now, to get back

home."

The chameleon-cat-girl was about to walk away, until she heard

something from the lake. She turned to see that it was bubbling for some reason. She

leaned close to it as the bubbles kept getting bigger. She thought, _"What the…?"_

Suddenly, a creature sprang up from the lake, which startled Amanda

and made her fall on her butt. She noticed that it was a brown wolf, coughing while

hanging on the shore of the lake.

She gasped. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

The wolf kept on coughing until it could finally breathe.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked again.

The wolf spat out some of the water, looked at Amanda, and spoke,

"Yes…I'm fine."

Amanda sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good. What happened?"

"I don't know…except I think I was running away from something. Then,

suddenly, I tripped and fell into the lake."

"How long were you down there for?"

The wolf hesitated. "Uh…I don't remember. Maybe a few

seconds…minutes."

Amanda's eyes widened. "Oh my God, you would've drowned."

The wolf smiled. "Good thing, I didn't."

"Yeah. Here, let me help you out." Amanda grabbed the wolf's hands

and pulled him up to shore.

The wolf panted and then looked at Amanda again. He began to stand up.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it."

Amanda looked shocked when she saw the wolf. "Oh my God!" She

covered her eyes. "I'm frigging blind! I'm frigging blind!"

The wolf was confused. "What's wrong?"

"You're naked!"

"Huh?" The wolf looked down to see what Amanda meant. He wasn't

wearing anything. "Oh." He covered his penis with his hands so Amanda wouldn't

look at it anymore. "I'm sorry I…didn't come with any…how do you say…clothes?"

"Oh, really?!" Amanda spotted a tree. "Hey, why don't you go hide by

that tree over there?"

The wolf behind him. He didn't know which one Amanda was talking

about. He faced her again. "What tree?"

Amanda shrugged. She began to push the wolf to the right one. "That

one."

The wolf moved his legs as Amanda pushed him. He went behind the

tree after he made it.

"Don't move," said Amanda from the other side of the tree. "I'll be right

back." She ran from the forest.

The wolf peaked from the other side and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to get you some clothes," Amanda called back as she ran.

"I'll be back in a few."

The wolf sighed. "Alright."

When Amanda made it to her apartment, she knocked on the door.

Bone opened it. "Amanda, what are you doing here?"

"Cousin Bone, I need something from you."

"Sure. Anything for my third cousin. What is it?"

"Do you have any old clothes I can borrow?"

Bone was surprised. "Why do you need clothes for?"

Amanda had to think of a good lie so she wouldn't get in trouble.

"Um…well, I'm doing this project on fashion models and I need clothes to make it."

"Oh, okay. Let me see what I've got." Bone walked over to his closet and

found the perfect old clothes. He handed them to Amanda. "Here's my old shirt and

pants from when I was eighteen."

"Do you have any underwear, too?"

Bone couldn't believe his ears. "What? Is your project really _that_

important?"

"Of course. It requires a bunch of items."

Bone sighed and went into his drawer. Then, he tossed his white

underwear to Amanda.

"Thanks, Bone. You're the best. Love you!" Amanda rushed off.

Bone was surprised. "Amanda!" He sighed. "What is up with that girl?"

When Amanda made it back to the forest, she said, "Hey, wolf-boy!

Where are you?"

The wolf waved his hand from behind the tree he was hidden. "Over

here."

Amanda walked over and handed the wolf the clothes. "Here, I got you

some clothes."

The wolf took them. "Thank you." He slowly got them on, one piece at a

time.

Amanda waited patiently on the other side of the tree. "I know they're

not the best ones, but that's all my third cousin had."

The wolf came out from the other side, wearing the pale blue shirt and

torn jeans. "These will do just fine." He looked straight at Amanda for a few seconds.

The chameleon-cat was confused. "What?"

"What are you exactly?"

Amanda finally understood. "Oh, I'm a chameleon. Well, I'm also a cat.

I'm sort of considered a hybrid."

The wolf was confused. "A hybrid?"

"Yeah. You know, it's when two different species mate and sexually

reproduce an offspring that's mixed."

The wolf had no idea what Amanda had just said. "Huh?"

Amanda sighed. "Never mind. It's too personal anyway." She smiled.

"My name's Amanda. What's yours?"

The wolf hesitated, but said, "I don't know. I was never given a name."

Amanda was surprised. "Are you kidding me?"

The wolf shook his head.

"Oh, that's too bad."

"But…perhaps, you could give me a name, if you want."

"Um…okay. Let me just take a good look at you first." Amanda

examined the wolf carefully. She thought hard. "Well…for a wolf like you, I would call

you…Len."

The wolf looked down at his hands and mumbled, "Len." He faced

Amanda and smiled. "I like it."

Amanda smiled back. "Okay. Len the Wolf it is then." She took a deep

breath. "I've…never seen you before. You new around here?"

"No, actually. I've been living in this forest for quite some time now."

"Oh, well, I live in an apartment in Station Square with my parents.

Small, but comfortable. Hey, I was just wondering, how old are you?"

Len hesitated again. "I'm not sure. And, I'll be quite honest with you, I

don't really know so many...things."

Amanda cocked an eyebrow. "You mean, you don't know anything,

besides who you are?"

Len shook his head. "I only know some words and phrases, but not all."

"Oh." Amanda looked at Len again. "You kind of sound like you're my

age, but you're a bit on the short side as well."

"Is that…bad?"

"Oh, no, it's okay. I'm usually taller than my friends. Then again, I wear

high-heeled shoes." Amanda slipped off her shoes. "Stand right in front of me."

Len did as he was told and Amanda compared her height to his.

"Oh, yeah," she said. "You're like almost way up to my neck. Just about

a couple more inches."

Len faced Amanda. "Oh, good." His stomach then began to growl.

Amanda noticed the expression on Len's face. "You hungry?"

Len nodded.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Uh…maybe a day or two ago."

"Oh, dear. Hang on a second." Amanda reached into her backpack and

searched for something for Len. All she could find was a small cookie from lunch.

She sighed. "This is all I have. I'm sorry."

Len took the cookie. "It will do." He ate it.

Suddenly, Amanda heard ringing noises. She reached into her pocket

and pulled out her cell phone. She faced Len. "I have to take this." She opened the

phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?" There was silence. "Oh snap, Dad, I'm

really sorry. I forgot." More silence. "I ran into someone and I lost track of time."

Another moment of silence. "I'll be home in a few minutes, I promise." One more

silence. "I love you, too. Bye." Amanda hung up the phone and faced Len again.

"Sorry Len, but I've got to go."

Len made a pitiful look on his face. "So soon?"

"Hey, cheer up. I'll come back tomorrow after school. I'll make

something extra special for you to eat. Okay?"

Len made a tiny smile. "You promise?"

Amanda smiled back. "I promise. Bye." She took her bag and headed on

for home, leaving her new friend behind.

Even though Len felt lonely, he knew that she would come back for him.

She had to.

**Does this tell you anything at all? Huh, huh? If not, blah! R&R, please.**


	8. Finding a Job

Chapter 8

**I think this chapter might be short, but, then again, I could be wrong. Oh, the **

**heck with it. Just read the dang chapter!**

Meanwhile, inside the apartment, Bone was reading the newspaper. The

reason why is because he needed a job to raise money for his and Julie's mortgage. So,

he hasn't found any luck.

Then, his wife came in. "Bone, what are you doing?"

"Trying to find a job that'll fit with my qualifications," Bone replied.

Julie walked over to him. "Had any luck?"

Bone shrugged and leaned his head against the back of the chair. "No.

I really need to find the perfect job that'll give us some financial help. We're really

short on cash, you know."

Julie thought about it and smiled. "You know, you could become a

science teacher."

Bone's ears perked up by the sound of that. He just stared at Julie

blankly.

"I did make a prediction of that, you know."

Bone sighed. "Honey, I don't know. Will it really help us with our

mortgage?"

"I'm pretty sure it will. Oh, and I did hear that one of the science

teachers of Amanda's school got fired and arrested."

Bone looked surprised. "Why's that?"

"She kept alcohol under her desk and was being a sexist to all of her

students."

"Ouch. I'm glad I'm not like her."

"This is why you should be a teacher. The kids will like having you.

Besides, if you're lucky, you could get one of Amanda's classes."

"Do you really think she'll like me as a teacher?"

"C'mon, Bone. She loves you as a cousin, so she's sure to love you as a

teacher too. It can't be that bad to try it out."

Bone thought about it and finally agreed. "I'll do it." He lightly kissed

Julie's lips. "Thanks, baby."

"Sure thing, hon."

**I was right. It was short, but I'll make the next one longer. Do you believe that **

**Bone will get the job? If so, then will Amanda be one of her students? Find out **

**soon.**


	9. The New Teacher

Chapter 9

**I think you get the point of this chapter, now. Give me your opinions and enjoy.**

The next morning, everyone was chatting in science again, until

Theodora, the principal, came in.

She took a deep breath. "Good morning, everyone. Now, as you may

know from yesterday, your old teacher, Mrs. Crocodile, was arrested for…keeping

alcohol under the desk and being a sexist." She breathed in again. "So, I have hired a

brand new teacher as a replacement. He is very smart, loves chemistry, and knows

how to treat students like you. Without further ado, let's all give a warm welcome to

your new senior science teacher; Mr. Wolf."

Everyone faced the door as it opened. Out stepped out a brown wolf

wearing a white shirt with khaki pants and dark brown shoes.

Amanda's eyes lit up, for she knew who that was. _"Bone?"_

Maria tapped on the cat-chameleon's shoulder for attention and

whispered, "Hey, Amanda. Isn't that your third cousin?"

"It is," Amanda whispered back.

Bone smiled and faced Theodora. "Thank you, Principal Lynx, I'll be glad

to teach these students everything I know."

"Let's hope so," said Theodora. She whispered in Bone's ear, "You mess

this up and I will have you in my office."

Bone nodded. "You have my word as a teacher."

Theodora left the room.

Bone cleared his throat and faced the students. "Good morning, class.

Like Principal Lynx said, I will be your new teacher. Now, let me tell you a little bit

about myself. My name is Mr. Wolf, you may call me Mr. W if you wish or Bone, I

don't care. I live in an apartment in Station Square with my wife, Julie. And, I've

been studying chemistry for a while, now. Any questions or comments?"

An aqua iguana raised her hand.

"Yes, iguana?" said Bone.

The iguana put her hand down. "Is this your first time being a teacher?"

"Well, yes, but, like I said, I've been studying chemistry for a couple

years. I'll be learning some stuff from you are you will be from me. Anything else?"

A black panther raised her hand.

"You, the panther," Bone pointed out.

The panther put her hand down. "You're…not like our old teacher…are

you?"

Bone chuckled softly. "Oh, no. Don't worry, I'm not a sexist. I respect

both genders. However, there are times when I have to be strict, but that's just me."

A yellow dog raised his hand.

Bone pointed at him. "What's your question, sir?"

The dog put his hand down. "Why do you have a scar on your left eye?"

Bone touched his eye. "Oh…that. I, uh…I got scratched by something. I

don't want to talk about it. I'll take one more question."

A blue hedgehog, Nat, raised his hand.

"What is it?" asked Bone, pointing at Nat.

The hedgehog smirked. "Are you Amanda's cousin?"

"Third cousin once removed. Why?"

Nat pointed at Amanda. "She's right over there."

Bone turned to see her. She felt embarrassed and hid her face under her

book. "God, kill me."

"Why are you hiding, babe? Afraid to look at your cousin?" He laughed.

Amanda got mad and yelled, "Shut up, Nat!"

"Alright, alright," Bone shouted. "That's enough. All of you listen up,

I'm not going to let anyone ruin my first day here because of your tolerance. So, I'm

making a new rule now. I will not allow any arguing, fighting, and/or harassments in

my classroom. Am I clear on that?"

"Yes, Mr. Wolf," said the entire class.

Bone glared at Nat. "Behave," he mouthed, "or else."

Nat just stared at him with his mouth shut, stunned.

Bone looked at Amanda. "Are you okay?"

"I will be once I get my reassurance," replied the chameleon-cat.

Bone nodded and took out a clipboard and a pencil. "Now, when I call

your name, please raise your hand and say here." He browsed through the list

carefully. "Angus Hound."

"Here," said the yellow dog, raising his hand.

"Karina the Panther."

"Here," said the black panther.

"Opal Iguana."

"Here," said the aqua iguana.

"Maria the Hedgehog."

"Here," said the hedge-bat.

"Nicolas Ferret."

"I'd like to be known as Niko," said a brown ferret.

Bone put that information down on the attendance list. "Hank the

Raccoon."

"Here," said the tan raccoon.

"Thomas Bear."

"Here," said a white polar bear.

"Amanda the Chameleon."

"Present," said the chameleon-cat-girl, who then sighed.

"Ursula the Squirrel."

"I'm here!" said a chartreuse squirrel.

After Bone finished checking the list, he said, "Is there anyone I didn't

call?"

The blue hedgehog raised his hand. "Name's Nat the Hedgehog. I just

got switched to this class yesterday."

"Oh, alright." Bone added his name down on the list. He then put it

down. "Okay. Now, according to the assignment list, it says that you all were

supposed to do a lab on chemical reactions. Am I correct?"

Everyone answered, "Yes."

"Well, then…" Bone counted on how many students there were.

"There are ten of you. Not a lot of you in this class. But, I will now assign you with a

partner. You will demonstrate on how much certain chemicals can cause a reaction.

Now, let me see…" He took the list and looked at it again. "…Angus, you

will be with…Karina."

"_YES!!"_ Angus thought.

"Opal, you are with Ursula."

The two animals just smiled at each other.

"Maria, you are with Hank."

"Aw, man," said the two mammals at the same time.

"Nat, you'll be with Amanda."

Nat smirked.

Amanda dropped her jaw in shock. "What?! You've got to be kidding

me!"

"Sorry, cousin," Bone whispered. He continued, "You're with Niko,

Thomas."

They gave each other a high-five.

Bone grabbed a pile of papers. "Everyone form with your partners and

I'm going to pass everyone a lab sheet. Read the directions on the sheet and get out

the materials needed." He gave everyone their sheet and walked back to the desk. "I

have some paperwork to do, but if you need my help, just call me over."

Everyone went to work on their projects.

Amanda sighed heavily and glared at Nat. "I hope you're lucky," she said

while gritting her teeth.

Nat smirked. "Let's get going on our lab, shall we?"

"I'll get the chemicals, you get the equipment."

Nat nodded and walked over to the other side of the room to get the

equipment.

Amanda did the same thing to get the chemicals.

When everything was set, the two seniors put on their safety goggles and

Amanda read the directions. "It says here that we need to put in one drop of iodine

into the beaker of hydrogen-sulfite."

Nat gave Amanda the bottle of iodine and watched her as she did the

first part of the experiment. He gave her a seductive look.

Amanda shrugged. "Nat, stop looking at me like that."

Nat didn't take his eyes off of Amanda. He slowly reached behind her,

about to touch her tail.

Amanda pushed Nat's hand out of there. "I said to stop that."

"No, you told me to stop looking at you seductively. You didn't say

anything about me touching you."

"Well, I mean that, too."

Nat smirked again. "Did you know that you're hot?"

Amanda was now getting pissed off. "Shut the hell up, Nat!"

"You'd better watch your mouth, missy."

"I don't care. Just leave me alone and stop touching my ass!"

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Ahem," said a low male voice.

Nat turned and gasped, for Bone was looking at him angrily. "Oh, Mr.

Wolf, I was just—"

"Switch seats with Maria, now!" Bone scolded.

Nat was shocked. "But I—"

"NOW!!"

Nat shrugged and took his lab sheet with him.

"If you bring another disruption, I will inform you to the principal's

office!"

Amanda sighed. "Thanks, Cousin Bone," she whispered to the wolf.

"Are you having problems with that boy?" asked Bone.

"You have no idea."

Bone put his hand on Amanda's shoulder. "If he ever does that to you

again, just tell me. I wouldn't want any pervert to sexually harass my cousin."

Amanda smiled. "You're the best, cous'."

Bone winked and returned to his desk.

Maria moved up to wear Amanda was sitting. "You're cousin's a really

great teacher, Amanda."

Amanda smiled. "Yep. Good thing, he's here."

Everyone continued on with their lab until the end of the period.

**I kind of got this idea out of XT-421, except Bone's a science teacher, not a gym **

**teacher. Those two have so many things in common.**

**Oh, and I'm going to be on a short absence from my story because my new friend **

**and partner, TheSaiyanHog, asked me to write Chapter 2 of our story called **

"**Stranded by Sea" and I said I would after this. I won't be long, though, I swear. **


	10. The Story of Nat and Amanda

Chapter 10

**I am free from my absence, peoples. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Meanwhile, several hours later, Len was still holding his stomach, for he

was very hungry. He was also waiting for Amanda to come and see him. He was

worried that she forgot her promise.

Just then, a female voice said, "Hey, Len!"

Len turned to see the chameleon-cat-girl coming towards him. He

smiled. "Amanda! You came back!"

Amanda sat down beside Len. "I told you I would. I wouldn't want to

break a promise to you. And I've got a little snack for you."

Len liked the sound of that. "Ooh! What'd you get?"

"You'll see." Amanda reached into her bag and pulled out something that

was wrapped up. She gave it to Len. "Open it."

Len gently took off the wrapper and saw a strange kind of food with a

tortilla filled with meat, vegetables, and cheese. He was confused. "What is this?"

"Try it and you'll find out."

Len smelled it and then stared at it for a few seconds. Then, he took a

little bite out of it. When he chewed on it, he liked the taste. "Oh my God, this is

really good." He swallowed the food. "What do you call this stuff?" He took another

bite.

"It's a taco. I made it myself."

Len swallowed again. "You made this?"

"Well…okay, I did have a little help from my mom. It's my grandma's

special recipe. She's a really magnificent cook and she passed on her skills to my

mom. After that, she taught me and I'm starting to be a pro."

"Either way, this is still really good." Len took another bite.

Amanda smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

After Len took some more bites, he asked the cat-meleon, "So,

Amanda…where were you exactly?"

The girl looked confused. "What do you mean, Len?"

"I mean, where were you, before you came to visit me?"

"Oh. I was at school."

Len raised an eyebrow. "School, what's that?"

Amanda was surprised. "You don't know what school is?" She then

remembered about what Len said the last time she visited him. "Oh, right. I forgot,

you don't know so much. School's a place where kids go to learn things and to get an

education. All the way from kindergarten to twelfth grade."

"Oh. And what grade are you?"

"Twelfth. I'm a senior. After that, I have college for maybe four years."

"Whoa. How long do you have to stay in school for?"

"You mean, how many hours or how many months?"

"Both."

"I guess, for hours…" Amanda counted with her fingers. "…from 7:30

am to 2:15 pm, about six and a half hours. As for months…" She counted again.

"…approximately nine months."

Len looked stunned. "That does seem kind of long."

"I know, but you can sometimes get used to it as you go through the

year."

"What exactly do you usually do in school?"

"Well…" Amanda thought hard. "…most of the time, we have to be in

class and do our work, which can get pretty boring. But, we can also eat lunch at the

cafeteria, do amazing activities, or chat with our friends."

Len thought of the new word. "Friends?"

"Yeah. They're the people you hang out and talk with. You share each

others feelings with them, too."

"Would _I_ be considered your friend?"

Amanda smiled. "Of course, Len. I like you. I'm glad I met you. You

should probably meet my other friends someday." Something hit her mind. "Oh, I

just remembered, I brought my old yearbook from last year. It has a picture of me and

my friends inside. Do you want to see?"

Len nodded. "Sure."

Amanda reached into her backpack and pulled out the book. She

scanned through the pages thoroughly, until she found the right one. "Ah, here it is.

We were all in the yearbook committee last year." She pointed to everyone. "That's

Maria the Hedgehog, my BFF (short for best friends forever), my childhood friend, Fists

the Echidna, and that's my cousin, Clarice Cunningtin."

Len pointed to the chameleon girl. "And I believe that on is you."

Amanda nodded. "Yep, that's me, alright."

"Wow." He noticed another figure. "Who is that?"

Amanda saw what Len was pointing at. "Oh…that's Nat the Hedgehog.

My ex-boyfriend."

Len was confused. "Ex-boyfriend?"

Amanda nodded. "It's someone who you used to fall in love with, but you

broke up with them. That makes me his ex-girlfriend."

"Oh."

Amanda sighed. "Yep. I even remember back when I first met Nat and I

had this crazy crush on him."

_Flashback_

_Amanda's POV_

_It was the first day of my junior year. I was walking down the hallways, _

_until I spotted my best friend, Maria._

_I smiled brightly. "Hey, Maria!"_

_The hedge-bat looked at me. "Amanda! Hey, girl! Guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_Fists asked me out."_

_I was surprised. "No way, he did?"_

_Maria nodded._

"_When?"_

"_On the last day of school!"_

"_OH MY GOD!!"_

_We both screamed in joy._

_Suddenly, I saw a tall boy walking down the hallways. I thought he _

_looked so damn hot. His pink hair, his blue quills, his muscular arms. I literally drooled._

_Maria noticed me. "Ooh…looks like somebody has a crush!" _

_I faced Maria and blushed. "No…maybe." I finally admitted the truth. _

"_Okay, yes! Who is he?"_

"_That's Nat the Hedgehog, son of the famous Sonic the Hedgehog, and the _

_hottest guy in school."_

_I couldn't take my eyes off of him. "Wow."_

_Nat came by this way. I tried to stay calm and natural._

_As he walked by, he said, "Hey, there, ladies."_

_I was disappointed. I thought he didn't notice me._

_Maria sighed. "Well, that's Nat the Hedgehog for you." She noticed my sad _

_look. "Hey, c'mon, girl. Cheer up. Nat'll notice you, soon. Who knows?"_

_I hoped that Maria was right. _

_A few days later, I was getting my lunch at the cafeteria. I then noticed Nat _

_and his friends talking and laughing at their table._

_I sighed in sadness. I thought I was never going to get a chance to get his _

_attention._

_I walked over and sat next to my friends. It was only a table apart from _

_Nat's. _

_I tried to open my soda can, but the tab wouldn't budge. I then shook it and _

_suddenly, after I finally opened the tab, the liquid came gushing out of the can. It then _

_landed on the back of Nat's black jacket. I was shocked._

_The hedgehog screamed, "Hey! Who did that to me?!"_

_I was so scared, that I stammered, "I-I…I'm s-sorry…" I felt like I was going _

_to cry, so I ran away from the cafeteria to the bathroom. I felt so ashamed for doing that _

_to Nat. _

_Several hours later, I finally reassured myself, and noticed a note in my _

_locker. I looked at it and read it in my head;_

_**Amanda the Chameleon,**_

_**I have a little invitation for you.**_

_**Meet me at the Pussy Cat Bar after school today.**_

_**Anonymous**_

_I wasn't sure whether I should trust this guy or not. I thought maybe it was _

_from Nat, but I wasn't too sure._

_After school, I saw the sign that said __**"Pussy Cat Bar"**__ and gulped _

_nervously. I had never been to a real bar before, so I shyly went inside._

_When I walked inside, I saw a bunch of people talking, drinking, smoking, _

_and even making out. I was disgusted at the sight of gays and lesbians kissing. My _

_stomach churned, but I tried to ignore it and kept on walking. A bunch of eyes were _

_staring at me and it was really making me nervous._

_I sat down near the counter and saw the waiter looking at me. "What'll it _

_be, miss?"_

_I looked at the menu above me. I wasn't sure what to have, until I said, _

"_Uh…I'll take—"_

"_One small blue raspberry martini for the lovely lady," someone interrupted _

_me._

_I turned to see who it was. I knew it! It was Nat, my dream hunk! I _

_blushed when I saw him gazing at me._

_The waiter cleared his throat. "Is that what you want, miss?"_

_I hesitated. I wasn't paying attention, so I just said, "Um…yes."_

_The waiter left to get my drink._

_I faced Nat again._

_He smiled at me warmly. "You're Amanda the Chameleon, aren't you?"_

_I nodded._

"_I just knew I got the name right. You're…the one who spilled that soda on _

_me during lunch."_

_I felt embarrassed when he brought up the subject. "Oh, yeah. Look, I'm _

_really sorry. I didn't mean to—" _

_Nat silenced me by putting his finger on my lips and shushing me. After he _

_pulled it away, he said, "No need to apologize. It was an accident, anyway. I knew you _

_didn't mean it."_

_My ears drooped in sadness. "Well…it sounded like you were pretty pissed _

_off."_

"_That's because I didn't know it was you until I saw you run away." Nat _

_caressed my cheek. "Don't be embarrassed. It's not like it was on purpose or anything. _

_I'm not mad at you, honest."_

_I started to feel cheered up. "Yeah. I guess you're right."_

_Nat smiled and felt the strand on my hair. "I think you're so cute." _

_Amanda blushed madly. "Y-you do?"_

_Nat nodded._

_Suddenly, the waiter came back with a tiny glass in his hand. "Here's that _

_blue raspberry martini, miss." He put the drink down and walked away._

_I looked at the drink. I wasn't expecting it. "I didn't order this."_

"_I did," said Nat. "For you."_

_I faced the hedgehog. "I…don't really drink alcohol." _

"_It's in a tiny glass. Try it. It won't kill you."_

_I stared at the light blue liquid hesitantly. "I don't know…"_

"_Just one sip. Come on."_

_I finally took the glass in my hands and started to sip the drink into my lips. _

_After that, I swallowed it. I took a deep breath. _

"_Well," asked Nat, "what'd you think?"_

"_It's…okay, I guess."_

"_See. I knew you would like it. Oh, forgive me, I forgot my manners. I'm _

_Nat the Hedgehog."_

"_I know who you are. You're the most popular boy in school."_

"_You heard too, huh?"_

"_Yeah. All the girls are really crazy about you."_

_Nat chuckled. "I know. But, they're not really so hot."_

"_Oh, no?"_

"_Nah. Not really my type."_

_Amanda sighed. "So, um…how exactly did you know my name?"_

"_Maria the Hedgehog told me."_

_I was surprised. "You know her?"_

"_Yeah. She lives across the street from me. Our dads were once strong _

_rivals and I think they still are."_

"_Whoa."_

"_And I believe I remember walking by on the first day of school and seeing _

_you with her."_

"_Oh, right. I remember that too."_

_Nat smiled and gazed upon me. "So, Amanda…do you have any _

_boyfriends?"_

"_Uh…no."_

"_Girlfriends?"_

_I twitched my eye. "Ew, no! I hate homosexuals!"_

"_Shh…they can hear you."_

"_Oh, right. Sorry. You were saying?"_

"_Well, I'm single myself and I was wondering…do you want to, you _

_know…hang out sometime? Just you and me…together?"_

_I was hesitant over Nat's offer. I blushed madly. I opened my mouth, but _

_didn't say anything. Suddenly, I began to have a huge stomachache. I felt horrible and _

_nauseous. _

_Nat looked at me. "What's the matter with you?"_

"_I…I feel—" I closed my mouth, trying to hold up the vomit._

_Nat looked worried. "Are you sick?"_

_I ran to the bathroom, but I saw that it was out of order, so I rushed outside._

_I hung over a bridge and threw up on the river. It didn't feel good at all._

_After I was done, I wiped off the rest of the vomit from my mouth._

_Nat ran up to me. "You okay, Amanda?"_

_I nodded. "I'm alright."_

"_I guess that martini was a little too strong for you. I won't have you drink _

_it again, I promise."_

"_I guess so."_

_Nat and I looked down at the river, which was now slightly covered in my _

_vomit._

_Nat sighed. "Well, even though that river's covered in puke, you're _

_reflection still looks pretty."_

_I looked into his jade eyes. "You really think so?"_

_Nat nodded and touched my cheek once again. "Amanda…you're the most _

_beautiful girl I've ever seen, unlike the others I've seen. What I speak is the truth."_

_I just stared into his eyes, until he suddenly pressed his lips against mine. _

_I've always dreamed about this. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his _

_neck. I could feel one of his hands slide down my butt, but I didn't care. I never wanted _

_to let go. As we continued to kiss, the moon shined brightly down on us._

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

Len looked at Amanda, hesitantly. "Wow. That must have been…what's

the E word meaning you really liked something?"

"Enjoyable?" asked Amanda.

"Right, that. But how did you two…uh…"

"Break up?"

"Yes. How?"

Amanda sighed.

_Flashback (cont')_

_Amanda's POV_

_It was near the last week of school. There was a junior prom coming up _

_and I wanted Nat to go with me._

_When I saw him with his friends, I took a deep breath, walked over to him, _

_and said, "Hi, Nat."_

_The hedgehog turned to face me and smiled. "There's my strawberry _

_shortcake!" He leaned in to kiss me. "What's up, babe?"_

_I was a bit nervous to ask him my question. "Um, well…I…just wanted to _

_know if you…wanted to go to the prom with me this Saturday?"_

_Nat looked hesitant. "The…prom?"_

"_Yeah. I've never really been to one before and I don't really want to go _

_unless I have a date, so…will you?"_

_Nat hesitated again. "Uh…s-sure. I'd like that. Whatever you want, dear."_

_I smiled. "Thanks, honey." I kissed him on the cheek. "I love you."_

_Nat blushed and touched the spot on his cheek where I kissed him. "I love _

_you, too."_

_I ran off to tell my friends the good news._

_However, when the big night arrived, Nat never showed up. I waited _

_impatiently for him the whole night, but there was no sign of him at all._

_Maria and Fists saw me. _

"_I guess he had other plans," said Fists._

"_Yeah," agreed Maria._

_I felt sad. "I got to go, but I'll see you on Monday." I got up and began to _

_walk away from the school._

_I had made it to the Pussy Cat Bar. I just wanted to get something to drink _

_to cope my sadness._

_Just then, when I walked inside, I saw that the crowd was forming a huge _

_circle. They were all chanting, "DO HER!" over and over again. If it was a _

_sex thing, I probably wouldn't want to know what it was. But, I had the impulse to look. _

_I pulled into the crowd and gasped, for I saw a horrible sight._

_My own boyfriend was pinning another woman on the floor while licking her _

_exposed boobs. _

_I was highly pissed off. "NAT THE HEDGEHOG!!"_

_Nat stopped and saw me. He was shocked. "A-Amanda!" He looked down _

_to see that he was on top of another girl. He got off. "It's not what you think, I swear!"_

_With tears in my eyes I said, "You…sick…BASTARD!!" I ran out of the bar. _

_I heard Nat shout my name. He grabbed me. "Amanda, I'm sorry!" _

_I struggled to break free. "Let me go, you jerk!"_

"_Amanda, please. It wasn't my fault. I was drunk and—"_

"_Oh, so you were drunk, huh? Or was it also horny?!"_

"_Darling, please." Nat put his hand on my cheek. "I love you, honestly, I _

_do." He hungrily kissed me. _

_I didn't return the favor. I finally pulled away from him. "Get your mambo _

_lips off of me! Nat, I-I knew you did so many retarded things with your friends before, _

_but this has gone too far. I can't believe my own boyfriend would choose to hang out at _

_the bar with his drunken friends over taking me to the junior prom!"_

_Nat gasped. "Oh, shit, the prom! Amanda—"_

"_I don't want to hear any of your crap, Nat! I'm done with you! I hate you! _

_I don't need you! I can just find someone else who won't run off on me!"_

_Nat was stunned. "Amanda! You won't be able to find someone else! I'm _

_the hottest guy in school! No one's better than me!"_

"_Hmph! We'll see about that, butthole!" I ran all the way home._

_I heard Nat call out, "You'll see, Amanda the Chameleon! There won't be _

_anyone interested in you! You'll just come crawling back to me! Mark my words, _

_Amanda, you WILL be mine!"_

_End of Flashback_

Normal POV

Amanda sighed again. "I can't believe he would cheat on me like that. I

know for a fact that he's only sorry for getting caught. He's such a pain in my ass."

Len looked surprised. "Wow. That sounds…shocking."

"Oh, believe me, it's worse than that."

Just then, Len began to wrinkle his nose. He found a sweet-smelling

scent. He didn't know what it was.

Amanda was confused on what he was doing. "What's up, Len?"

Len continued to sniff. "What is that…aroma?"

Amanda smelled herself and realized what Len meant. "Oh, you must be

talking about my new perfume. It's cherry blossom scented."

Len leaned his nose closer to Amanda's neck and inhaled the scent. He

smiled. "You smell really nice."

"Uh…thanks."

Len then reached his hand out to touch Amanda's black strand of hair.

He did and lightly stroked it. "Your hair…it's so soft…and as black as ebony." His

hand slid down her cheek. "And your eyes sparkle like azures." His finger traced her

mouth. "And your lips…they shade the red rose."

Amanda pulled away from Len and blushed from his comment.

"Len…where did you learn all of that from?"

"From…a book." Len took out a small book and Amanda looked at it.

She raised an eyebrow. "Night of Romance? Where did you get this?"

"I just found that on the ground. It really is interesting."

"So, you like to read, huh? Well, if you like this book so much, maybe I

can give you other ones to read." Amanda reached into her backpack and pulled out

seven books.

Len looked at one of them. "Harry Potter?"

Amanda nodded. "They're my favorite books ever. I read all of them

already and saw the movies. I think you might like them." She also took out another

book. It was small and red. "And here's a small-pocket dictionary, so you'll learn

some new words and phrases."

Len smiled. "Thank you, Amanda."

Amanda smiled back. "No probs." She stood up. "I need to get home

before my parents worry about me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Bye." As Amanda left, Len began reading the first Harry

Potter book.

**I'm really sorry I took so long. At least I got this done.**

**And I didn't know what other book to come up with besides ****Harry Potter****. I'm **

**sure most of you like those kind of books. I've only seen two of the movies, **

**though. Please, rate and review.**


	11. Unexpected Things

Chapter 11

**Here's another one of my favorite chapters. Yes, Bone's in it. Hope you like it!**

It was now evening. Bone had just got home from his first day being a

teacher. He put his bags on the table in the living room. He then walked to his

bedroom.

When he opened the door, he saw his wife, Julie, half naked.

The female wolf gasped and turned to see her husband. "Oh, Bone. It's

just you. I didn't hear you come in." She slipped on her pink nightgown.

"Sorry, dear," said Bone. He walked over to Julie and kissed her. He then

began to take off his clothes.

"How was your first day of school?" asked Julie.

"Good," replied Bone as he took off his shirt and pants. "A couple kids

were rowdy, but I handled it well. Oh, and get this, I got one of Amanda's classes."

Julie smiled. "Good for you, sweetie." When she was getting herself

settled on the bed, she groaned. "Ugh. God, I feel…weird."

After Bone changed into a pair of pajama shorts, he settled on the bed

with Julie and stroked her white curly hair. "Are you okay, honey? You don't look so

hot."

Julie sighed. "I'm not sure. Earlier today, I kept having stomach pains

and I had to go to the bathroom so many times just to throw up."

Bone looked worried and put his hand on Julie's head. "Are you sick?"

"I don't know, Bone. I kind of feel like it."

"Well…maybe I should take you to the doctor's tomorrow. They might

know what's wrong."

"Are…are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't want my own wife to get sick." Bone held onto Julie's

hand. "I'll be right here beside you, I promise."

Julie smiled. "Thanks, baby." She leaned in and licked Bone's cheek. "I

love you, Bone."

The male wolf smiled back warmly. "Aw, I love you, Julie." He put his

tongue on Julie's lips and began to lick them slowly. The female wolf opened her

mouth so she would let it slip inside and make contact with hers. She moaned as

Bone's tongue touched hers.

This continued on until they were sound asleep.

The next morning, Bone and Julie went to the doctor's office to figure out

what was wrong with the female wolf.

When the doctor came in, he said, "I'm here. Can I help you?"

Bone turned to the doctor and his eyes were suddenly wide. "Ike?"

The old brown bear had the same look. "Bone?"

"Oh my God!" Bone walked over to Ike and gave him a high five.

"I haven't seen you in years!" exclaimed the bear. **(A/N: Do you **

**remember Ike the Bear from my story, "Bloodthirsty"?)**

"I know," agreed Bone. "Look at you. You're an old man."

"And I can see you working on that moustache."

"Yeah." Bone then turned to the gray wolf. "Oh, I almost forgot." He

walked over to her. "Ike, this is my wife, Julie."

Ike stretched out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Julie shook his hand. "Same to you, Dr. Bear."

"Please, call me Ike." The old bear look at his files. "So, um, Mrs. Wolf, I

heard that you haven't been...feeling well. Am I correct?"

"Yes."

Ike took out a pen. "What symptoms are you going through?"

"Well…" Julie thought hard. "…I've been having a lot of stomach pains

and I kept throwing up so much."

Ike recorded the information down. "Hmm…anything else?"

"Um…maybe a bit of moodiness."

"Interesting…out of curiosity, when was the last time you had your

period?"

Julie tried to remember, but couldn't. "Oh, jeez…I don't know. Maybe

about a month ago."

Ike began to think and then handed Julie a cup. "How about you go to

the restroom and give me some of your urine sample so I'll know what's wrong."

Julie took the cup. "Alright." She left to use the bathroom.

Ike sighed. "Your wife sure is pretty."

Bone smiled. "She is. I'm glad I married her. By the way, Ike, how

exactly did you get out of prison?"

"After my sentenced my served, I had to go back to medical school and

earn my degree. So now, I've been officially a doctor for over a decade. I may be old,

but I have the strength to help my patients in need."

"Cool."

"And how'd you meet Julie?"

"Well…when my second cousin, Salley, was being controlled by my first

cousin, Rome, she was about to suck Julie's blood, but I saved her. I then healed her

wounds. The Chaotix thought _I_ attacked her and that's how I ended up in jail with

you." **(A/N: See "Bloodthirsty" for details.)**

"Oh."

"Then, during a war with Rome, I was unconscious and she…returned the

favor to me by treating the wound on my head. **(A/N: See "Day of Wrath" for further **

**information.) **After that, I let her stay with me for a little while. She told me stories

about her past and I…ended up kissing her." **(A/N: Read "Tragic Memories" for **

**more details.)**

Ike smirked. "You sly dog."

"Hey."

Ike chuckled. "I'm just teasing you. You should be really proud for being

her husband."

Bone smiled. "I am."

Just then, Julie came back with the urine sample in her hand. "Here it is,

Ike."

The old bear took the cup. "Thank you, Mrs. Wolf." He walked over to the

counter and put the sample down. Then, he searched in his closet and found a thin

dipstick. He turned it on and dipped it in the sample. He waited a few seconds and

saw that the results were positive. He was surprised. "Oh my God."

"What is it?" asked Bone. "Is Julie sick or not?"

"No, actually," said Ike. "This is really interesting."

"Then, what's going on with me?" asked Julie.

Ike turned to the wolves. "Well, according to the results…Julie the

Wolf…you're pregnant."

The wolves were shocked.

"P-pregnant?" asked Julie.

Ike nodded.

"But…I thought I couldn't have any kids!"

"Well, how long were you and Bone married for?"

"Seventeen years."

"Then, I guess a miracle happened."

Julie was really surprised. She was now carrying Bone's child inside her.

She had never predicted this before. "Wait, how long have I been pregnant for?"

"One week, exactly."

"One week?" Julie then remembered something. "That's the last time

Bone and I made love to each other." She smiled brightly. "Oh my God, Bone, we're

going to parents, and—" She turned to her husband, who looked stunned and frozen.

She hoped he was alright. "Bone?"

The brown wolf mumbled, "Oh my God." Then, he screamed, "OH MY

GOD!!" He then ran out of the room.

Julie was surprised. "Bone!"

Ike laughed. "Give the guy a break. He's just stunned, that's all. He'll

get over the fact that he'll be a father."

Julie sighed. "I hope so."

"Before you go after him, let me give you some notes." Ike took out a

paper and pen and began to write. "Come back next month and we'll let you know

how healthy your baby is. Also, try to find a store where they have a book on what

women eat when they are pregnant. And, very important thing, when the eighth or

ninth month comes, avoid having sex with Bone." He gave Julie the doctor's note.

The female wolf nodded. "Thank you, Ike." She began to chase after Bone

while calling his name.

**Okay, truthfully, I don't really think it's possible for a woman to not have kids **

**and then become pregnant seventeen years later. But, this is fiction, so I can **

**write whatever I want, as long as it's not stupid.**

**I kind of feel bad of not writing a lemon scene of these wolves. If you want **

**me to send it to you, I can. Just PM me, and I will.**

**Do you think Bone's going to handle Julie's pregnancy? Find out next time.**


	12. Feeling Nervous

Chapter 12

**Okay, I'm going to say and quote this again, in case you weren't paying **

**attention: "IF ANY OF YOU WANT ME TO SEND YOU A LEMON SCENE OF BONE **

**AND JULIE, PM ME ASAP!!" Am I now clear on that?**

**Here's the next chapter of "Years Later…" I hope you like it.**

Meanwhile, Espio was meditating in his apartment, until he heard

someone scream, "ESPIO!! ESPIO!!"

The chameleon opened his eyes and recognized the voice. "Bone?"

He saw the brown wolf come up the stairs to the door. "Espio, I need to

ta—" Bone banged his head on the door and fell.

Espio gasped. "Oh my God, Bone!" He helped the wolf up. "Are you

alright?"

Bone rubbed his head. "Ow. I think I hit my head on the door hinge."

Espio saw the bruise. "It's not that bad."

Bone sighed. "I have something to tel—hold on a second." He got up,

closed the door, and locked it.

Espio was confused. "Bone, why did you lock the door?"

Bone rushed over to the windows and shut them tightly.

"Why are you closing the window?"

"Shh! This is extremely private!" Bone rushed back to Espio.

"But, I don't understand why—"

The wolf grabbed the chameleon's arms and shouted, "Julie's pregnant!"

Espio was surprised. "What?!"

"It's true. When I came home yesterday, she said she was having pains in

her abdomen and she was throwing up too. Then, earlier today, we went to the

doctor's and I saw Ike."

"Ike?"

"I met him in jail, long story. So, after Julie told him about her symptoms,

he had her give him her urine sample. When he tested it out, the results said that she

was one week pregnant."

"But I thought Julie couldn't have any kids."

"Neither did we, but it turns out that we're actually going to have a child."

"Oh my God, this is unbelievable!"

"I know, and I'm so freaking nervous, I don't know what to do about it!"

Espio was confused. "Why? Aren't you happy that you're finally having a

kid."

Bone sighed and sat down on the floor. "Well…I am a bit…anxious that

I'll finally be a father, but…it's really hard work. And…I'm afraid of what happens

if…Julie doesn't make it after she gives birth. I really can't take care of the baby

myself. I love her and I wouldn't want her to leave me."

Espio put his hand on the wolf's shoulder. "Bone, Julie will be fine. She's

a strong woman, she'll handle going through labor when the baby's due. And I know

you two will be great parents."

Bone thought about what Espio said and smiled. "You're right." He stood

up. "I shouldn't worry about it. I'm glad that I'm going to have a son or daughter."

Espio grinned. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

Suddenly, they heard a female voice say, "No, Nat! I'm not going out with

you again!"

The two men turned to see Amanda on her cell phone while walking down

the hallway.

"I told you for the billionth time, no!" There was silence. "Because, you're

a frigging moron!" She turned off her cell phone and gasped to see her father and

third cousin standing near her. "Oh, hey, guys!"

"Hi, Amanda," said Bone. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just…chilling out. So, what's up with you?"

Bone faced Espio. "Should I tell her?"

"That's your choice," replied the male chameleon.

Bone took a deep breath and faced the cat-meleon. "Amanda…you're

going to have…another cousin."

Amanda's eyes widened. "You mean…Julie's pregnant?"

"Yes."

"Oh my God! I can't believe it! Congrats!"

Bone giggled. "Thanks."

Amanda sighed. "Well, I'm off."

Before the girl was about to leave, her father asked, "Where are you going?"

"Remember? I'm going to visit Maria and her parents."

"Oh, right. Make sure you're back by 1:00."

"I will. Bye, Cousin Bone." Amanda rushed out the door.

Bone chuckled. "That Amanda, she's really grown up."

Espio nodded. "That's how Salley and I raised her. She's a really good

girl."

"Let's hope she stays that way." Bone suddenly remembered something.

"Oh crap!"

"What's the matter?"

"I just remembered I left Julie back at the doctor's office. I got to go find

her." Bone rushed out the door and down the stairs to find his wife.

**I'm glad I wrote this chapter. But, for the next one, can you guess who Maria's **

**parents are? Here are your clues:**

**1. Maria's a hedge-bat.**

**2. Both of their parents used to work at GUN.**

**3. Her father teaches her to use Chaos powers.**

**R&R if you want to guess.**


	13. The Female Gangstas

Chapter 13

**Not much to say, except R&R.**

At Maria's house, everyone was sitting in the living room, having a

conversation.

The white female adult-bat said, "So, Amanda, how are you and you're

parents doing?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Hedgehog," said Amanda. "Nothing's really too special."

The bat smiled. "That's really good."

"Yep. By the way, Maria, weren't we going to work on our dance?"

"Oh, yeah," said Maria. "Our dance."

The black and red hedgehog raised an eyebrow. "What dance would that

be?"

"We call it _The Female Gangstas_!" said Maria in a different accent.

The hedgehog laughed. "_The Female Gangsters_?"

"No, you got to say it as _Gangstas_," Amanda corrected.

"_Gangstas_. Got it."

"How does it go?" asked the bat-woman.

"We'll show you," said Maria. The two girls got off from the couch and

stood behind a stereo.

Maria faced Amanda. "You ready, sis?"

The cat-meleon nodded. "Cue the music."

Maria did as she was told and after she and Amanda waited for the

introduction, they said before dancing:

"_Five, six, seven eight;_

_We're the Female Gangstas here,_

_don't even think we are queer._

_We like boys if they're nice,_

_but mess with us and you're in ice._

_You had better treat us well,_

_if you don't then go to hell._

_You think that you're so great prankstas,_

_but no one's best than the Female Gangstas!" _

Maria's parents clapped as the hedge-bat turned off the music.

"Not too shabby," said the hedgehog.

"A bit fresh, but nice," said the bat.

"Thanks," said Amanda.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Maria, walking up to the door.

"If it's that echidna, don't let him in!" scolded the male hedgehog.

"I'm not going to let him in, Dad." When Maria opened the door, she

couldn't believe who it was; a tall blue hedgehog with pink hair. "Nat? What are you

doing here?"

Nat handed Maria a green notebook. "I forgot to give you back your social

studies notebook yesterday."

Maria took the notebook. "O...k."

"Yeah, thanks for letting me borrow it. I really needed to catch up on my

notes."

Maria knew that he just missed the notes on purpose, but said, "Right."

Nat peaked through the door and saw the cat-meleon. "Is that Amanda?"

Maria had to act quickly . "Uh…got to go." She slammed the door, but it

closed on Nat's hand, which made him scream in pain.

"AGH!! My hand!"

Maria opened the door and said nervously, "Ooh, sorry. I'll…see you

tomorrow."

"Geez, Maria!" Nat walked away, mumbling curse words under his breath.

The hedge-bat closed the door and sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

Amanda's eyes widened. "That wasn't Nat, was it?"

Maria nodded.

"Oh my God!"

"What's wrong with faker's son?" asked Maria's father.

"A lot of things!" Amanda replied. "Especially, he's a pervert!

P.E.R.V.E.R.T!"

The hedgehog chuckled. "I've seen worse than that."

Amanda looked at her cell phone. "Oh, man. I got to get home." She

turned to Maria. "I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"Okay," said Maria. "Bye."

Amanda left the house, leaving the hedgehog, bat, and hedge-bat behind.

**Sorry about the shortness. I've kind of been lazy on Thursday and Friday 'cause **

**I was tired and…something else. I don't want to talk about it. R&R.**


	14. Rejection and Failed Test

Chapter 14

The next day, Clarice was getting her stuff from her locker.

There, Hank was standing next to her, looking at her flirtatiously.

"So…um, Clarice…do you have any plans for tonight?"

The black cat closed her locker. "I have tennis after school, homework,

and my piano practice with my parents."

"Oh. Well…I was just thinking, maybe…we could, you know, hang out

sometime."

"Not interested." Clarice began to walk away.

Hank followed her. "But, I thought we could go out for pizza or the

movies or maybe even—"

Clarice turned her head to Hank and stopped. "**Not** interested!"

"C'mon, Clarice. Can't we hang out just once? I won't make you do

anything you don't want to do, I swear. Please?"

Clarice shrugged. "For the final time, NO!!"

"Give me one good reason why you don't want to go out with me."

"Alright. I _can_ give you a reason. Seven words: I do not date drunk,

gothic, perverts!" Clarice walked away again.

Hank was appalled. "I'm not a pervert!"

"Yes, you are."

"I can prove it to you if you just give me a chance."

"I still do not care. You are not the love of my life and you never will be,

so stop bothering me."

"Clarice…"

"Yo, Hank!" someone suddenly called out.

The raccoon turned to see his friends, Nat and Don, standing at the other

side of the hallway.

"C'mon, bro!" said Nat. "We've got to get our assets to chemistry unless

Mr. W wants to kill us!"

Hank looked back at Clarice and sighed. "Coming." He went the other

way and followed his friends.

Watching them, the cat snorted. "Stupid raccoon."

Just then, another voice screamed, "SHIT!!"

Clarice saw that it was from her friend, Fists the Echidna. He held a

piece of paper in his hand, which was a bit crumpled. She walked up to him. "What

is your problem?"

The echidna-boy showed Clarice the paper. "Take a look."

Clarice saw the paper. "Another F on your French test?"

"Yeah! I can't believe this! And what's worse, Ms. Salamander says that if

I don't pass the next one tomorrow, she'll put me in remedial French and I won't be

able to attend the football game. This sucks! I hate French, it's nothing but crap!"

Clarice gasped in shock. "_Excusez-moi_?! I may have you know that

French is one of the most common languages in the world. Why, without it, we would

not know how to express our love to our mates! Without it, we would not come up

with the right words to a story! Without it, we would not give a good name to a special

cooked recipe! Without it, we—"

"OKAY!!" Fist sighed. "I get it, enough of the drama."

"Listen, do you want to pass the next test or not?"

"You know I do, Clarice."

"Then, come over to my mansion after school. I will help you." Clarice

began to walk away and so did Fists.

**I kind of liked this chapter, didn't you? Poor Hank. I wonder if he'll ever get a**

**girl. Well, anyways, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. Goodnight.**


	15. Help with French

Chapter 15

**I was going to combine this chapter with the previous one, but then, I thought, **

"_**Nah! I'll just leave it as it is."**_** Enjoy everyone.**

Later, after school, Fists was walking down the road. He suddenly spotted

a huge pale gray mansion surrounded by a black pointed gate. There was also a

security camera right next to that gate.

The red echidna-boy walked up to it and stood in front of the camera.

"May I help you, _monsieur_?" said a woman inside the control room.

Fists pressed the button on the intercom and spoke, "Yeah, um, I'm here

to see Clarice Cunningtin. She's expecting me."

"Oh, alright. Come inside."

The gate doors flew open and Fists was able to go inside. There, an escort

was waiting for him by the door. He led him inside and there, he saw Clarice

practicing piano with her mother.

"_Madame_ Halley," said the escort.

The two cats stopped playing and turned to him and the echidna.

"_Monsieur _Fists is here to see your daughter."

"Oh," said Halley, the green cat-woman. She stood up. "Hello, Fists. I

haven't seen you in months. How's your father doing?"

"Just fine, Mrs. Cunningtin," said Fists. "He and I are just chilling out, as

usual."

Halley smiled. "Well, tell him I said hi when you see him." She began to

walk away from the room.

"I will." Fists faced Clarice. "So…you're going to help me with French

now?"

"_Oui_," said Clarice, "but first, let us have a little snack and then we shall

begin." The cat-girl, Fists, and the escort walked over to the kitchen to grab a bite to

eat.

The two teenagers sat down and had some cookies and tea.

Fists just ate the cookie. He didn't care for tea.

Clarice took a sip from her cup and then took out her notebook and

pencils. "Alright. We will now begin the lesson, starting with the vocabulary."

"This should be easy," Fists mumbled.

Clarice opened her textbook and pointed at the first word. "To greet

someone in French, we say _'Bonjour'_. Write that down."

Fists took his pencil and wrote it down on a blank piece of loose-leaf

paper.

"Next, to ask someone for something, we use the common word, _veuillez_."

Fists wrote that down as well.

After he wrote down all the vocabulary words, he studied them and then

said them all by memory for about an hour or two.

He sighed. "Okay, I did it. Now can I go?"

"Not yet. You have one more thing to do." Clarice put down a piece of

paper on the table.

Fists was shocked. "A test?!"

"A practice test, actually. If you want to pass the test tomorrow, you have

to do this."

Fists shrugged. "This had better be quick!" He took his pencil and began

to write.

It took him about a half an hour to complete the whole test.

Then, when it was over, Clarice took a look at his answers. Her eyes lit

up. "Well, Fists, you did a pretty decent job. You may go now."

"Thank you!" said Fists as he ran all the way home.

**I am now finished with this chapter. I got my hair cut today. I wish you could **

**see it.**

**Happy Sweet Sixteen, Midnight! **


	16. Tickets and Friendship Problems

Chapter 16

The next morning, Nat was waiting for his friends, Hank and Don, to meet

him by the hallways.

He finally spotted them coming out of the bathroom.

The hedgehog sighed. "About time you guys showed up."

"Sorry, dude," said Hank. "We had to piss."

"Whatever." Nat walked over towards Don. "Did you get the tickets?"

The panther shrugged and handed four concert tickets to Nat. "Here, but

what's the point to this emo concert that your ex-girlfriend likes and we don't?"

"Because it makes her happy and I want my ex to by happy."

"And you think _this_ will get you back with her?"

"_Si, mi compadre."_

"That's stupid."

"Oh, shut your trap." Nat noticed a magenta chameleon-cat-girl walking

by. He smirked, groomed his hair, and inhaled pepper spray. He turned to his friends.

"Watch and learn how the master does it."

As Nat walked up to the girl, Hank and Don faced each other, shaking

their heads.

When Nat finally made it, he cleared his throat and said, "Hey, there,

sweet cakes."

The girl shrugged and faced the hedgehog. "What do you want out of my

life, Nat?"

"Oh, nothing too important, except, maybe to give you something like

these." Nat pulled out the concert tickets from his pocket.

The girl gasped when she saw them. "Oh my God, Paramore tickets!" She

took them and breathed in heavily.

Nat smirked. "Let it out, Amanda."

The cat-meleon screamed in joy. "But, these got sold out five days ago.

How'd you get them?"

"Thanks to Don's dad. He sure knows how to find someone who can get

him those."

"Nat…this is insane! You were actually generous enough to give me and

my friends these."

"Uh…actually, for you, yes. For your friends, no. You see, I was thinking

that maybe you, me, Hank, and Don could go together next weekend. What do you

say?"

"Hmm…let me think. No, but thanks for the tickets!" Amanda began to

run out the hallway, feeling cheerful.

Nat couldn't believe it. "Amanda! D-don't I at least get a kiss for getting

those?" He groaned in irritation.

Hank and Don snickered.

"Ooh, you just got rejected, bro," said the raccoon.

"Looks like your plan failed," said the panther.

Nat growled and faced them. "Okay, maybe my plan didn't work out as I

thought it should, but maybe if I think of something else—"

"Nat, buddy, this has to stop," said Hank. "You need to let Amanda go."

The hedgehog was shocked. "What?! Why would I want to do that?"

"Because, ever since you two broke up, you've been neglecting us. It

hasn't been the same without you. Just face the facts, Amanda doesn't love you

anymore because you cheated on her, and she'll never love you if you keep this crap

up."

Nat growled. "You guys are sick. Besides, it was your fault that I got

freaking drunk and that I almost raped that whore at the bar."

"Hey!" said Don. "We didn't know that you'd get so drunk that it would

make you horny. And you didn't even tell us that you had to go to the prom with

Amanda! Who even cares about girls anyway?"

"Uh, I do and so does Hank!"

"Well that's just your problem, not mine."

"Then, maybe, it would be easier for you if you weren't a sexist!"

Don gasped in shock.

"Guys, stop!" shouted Hank. "This yelling ain't helping us with anything."

He faced Don. "First off, you need to stop complaining about girls." He faced Nat.

"And you need to listen to what we're saying. You _can_ live without Amanda, and you

know it."

Nat gritted his teeth. "Well…what if I said the same about you and Clarice,

huh?!"

Hank became enraged. "That's different!"

"You'll see, one day, Amanda the Chameleon will love me again. I won't

stop until she does!"

Don shrugged. "Look, Nat, after school, we're going to the bar whether

you come along or not. You decide." He and Hank began to walk away.

Nat went the other direction and thought, _"Screw you!"_

**Uh oh. Is it the end of Nat's relationship with his friends? Or is it just a little **

**argument? You'll have to see what happens on next chapter. Happy Holidays!**


	17. Passed Test

Chapter 17

**Author's Notes:**

**1. This is a new record for me. I have never written over 16 chapters in any of my **

**fics before. And, come to think of it, this story might actually have over 25 **

**chapters. That's something big for me.**

**2. I got so many cool video games for Christmas and I really want to beat them. **

**And, I kind of also started Sonic Unleashed again, even though I shouldn't have. **

**So, I might get a little distracted from typing, but I'll try to gain some time for **

**this, too and finish it whenever possible.**

**3. To the authors who I've read stories to and sent reviews, I've read the stories, **

**but I can't reviews because my PSP won't let me log in anymore (yes, a PSP has **

**internet connection). I usually read the stories on that, but I can now only log **

**into my account on the computer. I'm sorry if you think I'm missing out, which **

**I'm not.**

**Okay, with that being said, enjoy Chapter 17. R&R, please.**

Meanwhile, in French, everyone was waiting patiently for the bell to ring.

Then, a female salamander said, "Alright, everyone. I have already graded

your tests. So, I am now going to pass them back to each of you." She walked around

the room and gave all the students their tests back.

Some failed and some succeeded.

When the teacher came to the black cat-girl, she gave her the test and

smiled. "Congratulations, _Mademoiselle _Cunningtin," she said. "_Magnifique_."

Clarice smiled. "_Merci, Mademoiselle_ Salamander."

Then, the teacher faced the red echidna-boy, who was sleeping.

"Ahem," said the salamander, snapping her fingers to wake the echidna

up.

He snorted and woke up. "Huh?" He faced the salamander. "Oh, sorry,

Mrs. Salamander. I—" He yawned. "—had trouble sleeping…last night."

Mrs. Salamander sighed. "_Oui_. Well, Fists, even though you have been

terrible throughout the first week of school…"

Fists sighed. "Yeah, I know. I suck."

Mrs. Salamander suddenly made a little smile. "…you did a decent job on

your test."

Fists sighed again. "Yeah, I…" He then realized what Mrs. Salamander

said. "Wait…what?"

The teacher handed Fists his paper. "You passed. Good job."

The echidna looked at the paper and saw that it had a huge A on it. He

was surprised. _"I don't believe it. I got an A."_

The bell suddenly rang. "Enjoy your weekend, everyone!"

Everyone ran out of the classroom.

Fists was all happy that he started to cheer in joy, "YES!! I got an A! I got

an A!"

Clarice slightly chuckled. "Excellent work, Fists."

Fists turned to the cat. "I owe it to you, Clarice. You saved my grade."

"It wasn't really—" Clarice suddenly began to feel Fists strong arms

crushing her body in a hug. She gagged. "I…can't…breathe!"

Just then, a tan raccoon came by and saw them. He was shocked. "Hey!

Get your hands off my girl!"

Fists saw him and let go of the cat-girl. "Uh, oh. He's mad."

"I'll show you!" said the raccoon.

Before he was to charge at Fists with a punch, Clarice stopped him. "It's

alright, Hank!" She grabbed both of his wrists. "He was just overzealous because he

passed a test and he was thanking me for helping him."

Hank looked back at Fists.

"It's true," said the echidna.

Hank pointed two fingers at his eyes and then at Fists. "I'm watching you,

echidna." He began to walk away to a different class.

Clarice sighed with relief, but then angrily pointed her finger at Fists. "If

you do that to me again, I will slug you!"

"Okay," said Fists, scratching his head. "Sorry."

Clarice said nothing and left Fists alone.

The echidna turned back to his paper and cheered again. "Yes, yes, yes!

THE ECHIDNA HAS PASSED THE TEST!!"

Just then, a female white and red hedge-bat came in and giggled. "What're

you excited about, Fists?"

He saw the hedge-bat and said, "You'll never guess what happened, Maria.

Look."

Maria saw the test paper. She was surprised. "An A. Wow. I guess

you're starting to get better at French."

"Yeah. And now, I don't have to miss my own football game this month!

Yes!"

Maria smiled. "I'm really happy for you, sweetie."

Fists took Maria's hand. "And just to celebrate, I'm going to take you

someplace where we can be alone and together."

"Aw, Fists. That's so sweet of you."

The echidna kissed Maria on the cheek. "A little something for my

girlfriend. Just one little question, did you remember to bring your swimsuit?"

"As I do almost every day."

Fists smiled. "Perfect."

**What's Fists' plan for Maria? Will it get them into trouble? You will find out **

**soon enough, my friends. Next chapter will be up soon. Good bye, for now.**


	18. So Many Strange Things

Chapter 18

**Me: Here's the next chapter.**

**Len: Am I in it now, Jordan?**

**Me: Yes, Len, you are.**

**Maria: When will I come in?**

**Me: Unfortunately, not until the end and the next chapter. But, aside from that,**

**R&R.**

Later, when Amanda was in the forest with Len, she was surprised. "You

read six books in just three days?"

Len put down another book from the pile. "Actually, now all seven."

"That's incredible! No one's ever done that before. I guess this proves

that you're a fast reader."

"Perhaps." Len took a bite of his taco. "Hey, Amanda, what else do you

usually do besides going to school and visiting me?"

"Oh, well...sometimes I hang out or chat with my friends via telephone or

internet. I also listen to music, do chores for my parents to earn my allowance, and

visit my cousin and his wife. Ooh, and most importantly, I practice my ninjitsu with

my dad."

Len was confused. "What's…uh…?" Len couldn't pronounce the word.

"Ninjitsu."

"Right, that."

"Ninjitsu is a type of martial art move that the ninjas trained for to help

protect their country."

"And what's a ninja?"

"They're the great warriors from Japan or China that fight to protect their

friends, families, and homes. They are very sly and sneaky. They're also known as

the spies that lurk in the shadows. I've been doing this since I was just a kid.

My parents gave me the training, mostly from my dad. He was the one who actually

passed it on to my mom. And he learned from his father, who I haven't really met

because he died before I was born." **(A/N: See "A Kitsune's Mayhem" for more **

**details.) **"He took his skills from his sensei, who was like a father to him. That's all I know."

Len's eyes widened. "That's a lot of ninjas."

"Yeah, well, it really runs through my family. Hey, you want to see some

of my moves?"

"I…guess."

"Sweet!"

Amanda and Len were at a different part of the forest. Everything was set

up.

"Now, I don't usually do this unless I wear my special ninja outfit, but I'll

just have to be careful not to get my skirt ripped for now. Watch and learn." Amanda

took out some ninja stars and threw it at the targets. They were all at the center.

Then, she aimed a kunai at the pedestrian's head. She also avoided all of the booby

traps that were in her way. Suddenly, she turned invisible with her camouflage form.

Len tried to find her. "Huh? Where'd you go, Amanda?" The cat-meleon

sneaked up behind him and kicked him behind his back, causing him to fall on his

face. He got up and saw Amanda. "Why'd you do that for?"

Amanda chuckled. "It's my job as a ninja to hide from my foes and then

sneak up on them. I was just kidding about the kick. Sorry about that."

"That was amazing, though. Can I try that?"

"Len, it takes years of practice to learn all of the techniques of ninjitsu."

"I can do it."

Amanda sighed. "If you insist." She took off all of the shurikens from the

targets and handed them to Len.

The wolf kept his eyes on the targets. He focused on them steadily and

released all of the shurikens to the targets. They were all on perfect score. He then

took Amanda's kunai and flung it at the pedestrian's head, which got chopped off.

Afterwards, he made it through the obstacle course. He even punched through one of

the booby traps.

Amanda was impressed. "Wow, Len. You passed through all three trials."

Len smiled. "I told you I could do it."

"Yeah, but are you confident enough to fight me?"

Len was surprised to hear Amanda's words. "Fight you?"

"It won't be like a match where someone gets hurt. It's just a little test to

see how well your skills are against an opponent. We'll even make it short and quick,

if you want."

Len hesitated and then took a deep breath. "Alright."

Amanda smirked. "Come on, then." She charged at Len with a punch,

but it was blocked by his hand. The girl smiled. "See, you're getting there. It's not so

bad." Amanda continued to throw punches at Len, who was still blocking them.

Suddenly, she kicked Len in the stomach.

It didn't really hurt him, but there was a small red bruise on it.

A sweat drop fell from Amanda's head. "Whoops. Sorry."

"I'm okay," said Len. "Now, try to block _my _moves." Len started with

some punches and then some kicks.

Amanda blocked most of them. She then turned to her invisible form.

Len searched for her again, but this time used his mind to find her.

When he saw her about to creep up on her again, he flipped her over to the other side.

He suddenly began to feel some kind of urge inside of him and shot it at Amanda.

It caused her to hit a tree. She then fell to the ground.

When Len realized what he had done, he gasped. "Oh my God, Amanda!"

He ran to her and gently held her in his arms. "A-are you alright?"

Amanda groaned in pain as she sat up, but said, "I'm okay. I think my

back's just a bit bruised, that's all."

Len felt really worried. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to h-hurt you. Please,

forgive me!"

Amanda thought Len was going to cry, so she said, "Len, it's okay. It was

just an accident. Don't worry about me. I'll heal. Let's just take a break." She slowly

stood up from the ground with Len's help. "What was that attack you did just now?"

The wolf looked down at his hands. "I…I don't know, but…" He suddenly

began to have a flashback of when he had destroyed Venom's laboratory with his

power and how he killed so many people. It gave him a headache.

Amanda noticed this. "Len, are you okay?"

Len snapped out of it and turned to the cat-meleon. "Hmm? Oh, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I…I think I'm starting to remember something."

"Like what?"

"Like…where I came from."

"And where's that?"

Len hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should really tell Amanda what he

was thinking about, so he lied, "Oh, shoot. I just lost it."

"Oh, maybe I shouldn't have asked. It's probably too personal anyway,

right?"

"Yeah." Len's stomach began to twist for not being honest, but he kept

cool anyway.

Amanda smiled. "You know what, Len? You sort of remind me of my

cousin, Bone."

Len was surprised. "Really?"

Amanda nodded. "You two kind of look alike. You have the same hair,

fur, face, and a bit of the same voice. The only exceptions are that you don't have a

scar on your left eye, one of them is green and the other's red, and one of your palms

has a black diamond and the other has a white one. I'll be very honest to you, I've

never really met anyone who's been confused yet nice to me before. You've really

made my life seem easier and…you helped me forget about my ex-boyfriend. Thanks

for being my friend." She began to hug Len, which made him blush.

The wolf hugged her back and smiled. "You're welcome."

Just then, Amanda's cell phone began to ring. The girl let go of Len and

took it out of her pocket. She quickly faced Len. "I need to take this for a few

seconds." She opened the phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello?"

"_Amanda, it's me,"_ said the voice from the other line.

"Maria? What is it?"

"_I'm in trouble, but I need to talk to you about it in person."_

"Oh, okay. Don't worry, I'm on my way. Bye." Amanda hung up the

phone and faced Len again. "Look, I'm sorry, but my friend, she's—"

"It's fine," said Len. "If your friend needs you, then you should go help her.

I'll be fine."

Amanda smiled. "Thanks, Len."

Before she was about to leave, Len called out, "Wait! Do you want your

books back?"

"Um, you can keep them for now. I'll pick them up tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. Bye!" After Amanda left, Len began to think, _"I can't believe I _

_lied to Amanda like that. If she finds out, she'll hate me for life and I'll be sent away to _

_prison. My memory's starting to come back, but I still want to know some things. Why _

_was I meant to be this way? Why are some things good or bad? Why did my stomach _

_churn when I lied? And, most importantly, what is this feeling that I get whenever I get _

_so close to Amanda?"_

**Very interesting, isn't it? You'll see what's going to happen soon.**


	19. Following Your Heart

Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter. R&R.**

"You're grounded?" asked Amanda to Maria in her room.

The hedge-bat nodded slowly. "My dad caught me and Fists together."

"How did that happened?"

Maria sighed. "After school, Fists took me to that swimming pool that the

Cunningtins gave him."

_Flashback_

_Fists and Maria were in their bathing suits, walking down to a huge _

_rectangular pool._

_Maria gasped. "Oh, Fists. It's wonderful."_

_The echidna smiled. "I knew you would love it."_

_When the hedge-bat stepped into the water, she moaned. "It's so warm."_

"_Yes, but watch this." Fists took out a switch and pressed the button on it, _

_causing the water to bubble and foam._

_Maria gasped. "A hot tub?"_

_Fists nodded as he stepped into the pool as well. "I'm so glad Clarice's _

_parents allowed me to keep this."_

"_That's great." Maria sighed._

_Fists noticed her expression. "Is something wrong, Maria?"_

"_I just wish that this feud between our parents would end. I'm really sick of _

_not hanging out with you all the time."_

_Fists put his hand on Maria's shoulder. "I know how you feel, but at least _

_we're together and alone right now, where no one can find us."_

_Maria sighed again and wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. _

"_Fists…I would never want to stay away from you 'till the day I die."_

_Fists smiled. "I wouldn't want to do that to you for all of eternity."_

_Maria nuzzled her head with Fists' neck. "I love you, my hot red echidna."_

_Fists put his hands on Maria's waist. "I love you, too, my sexy white _

_hedge-bat." _

_Maria lifted her head up and stared into Fists' purple eyes. Then, she _

_leaned her face close to his and they began to kiss. It was a very passionate feeling. _

_When Maria felt Fists' tongue in her mouth, she frolicked with it._

_After a few seconds, Fists' hands began to rise up from Maria's back to _

_her lower chest. His thumb then went through her bikini top, where her left breast was. _

_He lightly stroked the bottom of it, feeling the smooth wet skin. _

_Maria moaned as she felt it. _

_Afterwards, he put his whole hand inside and felt her warm plump breast. _

_He then rubbed his thumb through her soft tan nipple._

_Just then, the couple broke away and stared at each other._

_Fists smiled and slowly took his hand out of Maria's bikini top. "You want _

_to do it, honey?"_

_Maria gave a seductive look. "There's only one way how I can answer _

_that." She leaned in and pressed her lips on Fists' muscular chest. She also massaged _

_it with her tongue while gently rubbing her hand on his penis._

_Fists moaned in pleasure. "Maria…" He wrapped his arms around her _

_back and felt her bikini top again._

_Before he was to pull it off, someone suddenly screamed, "WHAT THE _

_HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!?!"_

_The couple swiftly turned to see their fathers looking angrily._

"_Dad," said Maria._

"_Dad, I—" Fists started to say._

"_Shut up!" _

"_I told you over a hundred times to stay away from Echidna's son and you _

_defy me?!" said the angry black hedgehog. "You are in a heap of trouble, young lady!"_

"_But, Dad, please. It's not—"_

"_BE QUIET!!"_

_Maria, feeling scared, obeyed her father._

"_You were about to do the hedge-bat?!" asked the furious red echidna._

"_No…well, okay, almost, but that doesn't mean—"_

"_You knew better than to do that, Fists! I can't believe my own son would _

_disobey me!"_

"_Dad—"_

"_Out of the pool, both of you!"_

"_But—"_

"_NOW!!"_

_Maria and Fists sighed as they stepped out of the pool and walked over to _

_their fathers. _

"_You're now grounded, Maria," said the black hedgehog. "For a couple _

_weeks."_

"_Dad, that's not fair!"_

"_No excuses!"_

"_That goes for you, too, Fists," said the adult-echidna._

"_What?!"_

_The black hedgehog grabbed his daughter's wrist. "Come on, Maria. _

_We're going home!" He dragged Maria away from the echidnas._

_She looked back at Fists with a worried expression on her face._

_He did the same thing as he walked away with his father._

_End of Flashback_

Amanda looked surprised. "You two were about to…?" She couldn't

help but chuckle slightly.

"It's not funny!" said Maria with a serious expression.

Amanda finally calmed down. "Okay. But, really, that's just awful."

"I know! Now, I really can't be with Fists anymore. I'm so sick of their

feud! I want it to stop."

"Well, there's only one thing to do about that."

"What?"

"Tell your parents how you really feel about them treating you."

Maria's sighed. "Amanda, I don't know. What if they don't listen to me?"

Amanda put her hand on Maria's shoulder. "Just try. If you really hate

all of this, then you need to stand up and tell them the truth. Follow your heart,

that's the key."

Maria figured that Amanda had a point. She smiled. "I'll try." She

hugged the cat-meleon. "Thanks, Amanda. You're the best friend I've ever had."

Amanda let go and smiled. "Maria, we're more than just friends. We're

sisters."

Maria's smiled grew wider. "Sisters…"

Just then, a male black hedgehog came in and said, "What's going on,

Maria?"

The girls gasped.

"Dad," said Maria.

The black hedgehog saw the cat-meleon. "Amanda, what are you doing

here?"

"Mr. Hedgehog," said Amanda, "I can explain."

The hedgehog sighed. "Never mind. You should get going. I just got a

call from your parents. They're looking for you."

"Oh, okay." Amanda faced Maria. "See you, Maria."

"Bye," said Maria.

Amanda jumped off from the bed and headed out of the door.

The black hedgehog watched her go and then faced Maria. "Why was

Amanda here?"

"I, uh…" said Maria, "…I kind of asked her to see me."

"Well…I guess it's fine for now. Pack up your things. We're leaving

tomorrow morning."

Maria was shocked. "What? Why?"

"To make sure that we're far away from those echidnas as possible! Your

mother and I talked it over together and we're moving to Westopolis."

"But, then I won't be able to hang out with my friends anymore or go to

school with them."

"It's a sacrifice you'll have to take. Get some sleep."

Before the black hedgehog was about to leave, Maria stood up and said

firmly, "No, Dad!"

The black hedgehog couldn't believe his ears and turned back to Maria.

"What did you just say to me?"

"You heard me. I'm not moving to that city with you and Mom. And

listen, I'm really tired of you two always deciding on things for me! Do you ever stop to

think about what _I _want and don't want?! Here's what I _don't_ want; I don't want to be

known as the Ultimate Life Form Jr. and learn Chaos techniques! I don't want you,

Mom, and Mr. Echidna having a feud with each other. And I don't want you guys

treating me like I'm a little kid! And here's what I _do_ want; I want to stay here with my

friends and be able to graduate high school. I want to pass the swimming team. I

want to go to Julie's baby shower tomorrow. And I want to see Fists at his football

game this month. I don't care what you think about him just because his dad used to

be your enemy. I love him and there's nothing you can do to change that!"

The black and red hedgehog was stunned by Maria's words. He just

sighed. "We'll discuss this in the morning." He then left the room.

**Maria: YES!! I get to stay here!**

**Shadow: I'm still thinking about it.**

**Julie: Let me guess, next chapter involves my baby shower.**

**Me: (Sniffs) You're correct.**

**Amanda: Are you okay, Jordan?**

**Me: (Cough) No, I'm sick. (Sniffs) Hope that I'll get better soon by reviewing. **

**(Cough)**


	20. Baby Shower

Chapter 20

The next day, which was Saturday, everyone was at the Wolves'

apartment. That day was Julie's baby shower.

Everyone had gathered around to see Julie and Bone together. They

stared at them in awe and gave them remarkable comments on how they looked when

they were together. They also congratulated them for their soon-to-be-child.

Just then, a female pink hedgehog asked, "So, Julie, what have you been

going through since you've been pregnant?"

"Oh," said Julie, "well…my breasts have been swelling a lot and it's been

a little hard for me to sleep at night because I keep feeling nauseous. And, I've kind

off been experiencing some mood swings."

"And what about cravings?" asked a purple cat-woman.

"Oh, no. Not really." Julie took a huge bite from a piece a cake. Her

nose suddenly twitched. "Hey, is it just me or do you guys smell bacon?"

Some of the people giggled a bit.

"Ooh," said a green cat-woman, "it's present time!"

"Julie, why don't you open the package with the pink ribbon on it first?"

asked a white bat-woman.

Julie grabbed the present and read the card:

"_**Dear Julie,**_

_**Congrats on your new baby. We hope this will help him/her.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Shadow, Rouge, and Maria."**_

The female wolf opened the present and found a knitted blanket inside.

Everyone thought it looked cute.

"Maria and I worked on it together," said the bat, Rouge.

"Oh, it's just lovely," said Julie. "Thanks."

"It was the least we could do," said Maria.

Julie gave Bone the blanket and she spotted another box. That one was

wrapped in green. She read the card:

"_**Julie,**_

_**We're so happy for you and Bone. We hope you two will be very happy with **_

_**your baby son or daughter.**_

_**With love,**_

_**Halley, Ernest, and Clarice."**_

Julie unwrapped the present and opened the box to find a small lullaby

toy inside. She gasped when she saw it.

"We weren't sure what to make, so we just bought that," said Halley.

"I'm sure the baby will love it," said Julie, giving it to Bone. She spotted a

small blue bag on the side. She took it and read the note attached to it:

"_**Jul,**_

_**Congratulations! You and Bone must be really happy about your baby.**_

_**Here's something to give to him or her.**_

_**From,**_

_**Sonic, Amy, and Nat."**_

Julie searched inside the bag for the gift and found a small pacifier. It

had a picture of a crescent moon on it.

She and Bone thought it was nice.

"Thank you, Amy," said Julie.

"Thank Sonic," said the pink hedgehog, Amy, "he picked it out."

"Okay," said Julie. After she put down the present, she spotted another

present. It was purple. "Who's this one from?"

"That one's from me," said Amanda.

Julie read the card:

"_**Dear Julie,**_

_**We're so excited about your new baby. Here's a little gift he or she might enjoy.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Salley, Espio, and Amanda."**_

The female wolf opened the present and gasped in surprise, for she saw a

small rattle inside. It was orange and green. "Oh my God," she said, "this is so cute!"

"It was Amanda's when she was young," said Salley. "She thought that

you should have it."

Julie gazed down at the cat-meleon and smiled widely. "Thank you so

much, Amanda!" She hugged her.

"You're welcome, Julie," replied Amanda.

The gray wolf sat back up. "Is that it?"

"Not yet," said Bone. He gave Julie a small box. "This one's from me. I

didn't write a card to go with it, but I think this gift might come in handy for our child."

Julie was speechless. She opened the box and spotted a small dark

purple vile inside containing some type of liquid. "Bone…what is this?"

"Remember when I first invited you to stay with me and you gave me that

antidote of yours for my flawed experiment?" **(A/N: That took place in "Tragic **

**Memories". It's a sweet, but long one-shot. You should read it.)**

"Yes, I do."

"Well, I combined those two and it actually changed. It's now a medicine

that will cure any type of disease."

Julie was surprised. "Oh, Bone. I…I love you." She leaned in to kiss her

husband on the lips.

Everyone cooed at them.

After they broke off, Rouge asked, "So, when exactly is the baby due?"

"Not until the second week of June," said Julie.

"And is it a boy or girl?"

"Not sure. They say there's a tiny chance that it's a girl, but I've got

about a few more months until I find that out."

"Hey, Bone," said Halley, "what did you think when you and Julie found

out that she was pregnant?"

"Well…I was startled at first," said Bone. "But then, I learned that I

didn't have to be. I'm glad that I'm going to be a father."

Everyone then chatted for the rest of the afternoon.


	21. From Bad to Worse

Chapter 21

**This chapter is not going to be good. Well, the first part's okay, but it'll get **

**worse. You'll see why.**

**D/N (Disclaimer's Note): Sarah the Hedgehog belongs to XT-421.**

The next day, at the Chameleons' apartment, Espio knocked on her

daughter's door several times.

"Amanda," he called out. "C'mon, sweetheart, your lunch is getting cold."

There was no response except for the sound of music.

Espio shrugged and just went in the room. When he did, his ears hurt

from the loud music. The song was _"Since U Been Gone"_ by Kelly Clarkson.

Amanda was sitting near a table, singing along to the music and making

some kind of artistic craft.

The adult-chameleon tried to call her name, but she was too distracted.

Therefore, he walked over to the stereo, where the music was coming from, and

unplugged the cord. The music then died down.

Amanda realized that. "Hey!" She then saw her father with his arms

crossed. "Oh, hi, Dad!"

"Alright, I want to know two things. First off, why do you have loud

music on? And second, what are you doing?"

"Sorry about the music, Dad. It's kind of a habit. And, I'm making a doll

that looks like Nat." Amanda showed her father the blue hedgehog-liked doll with a

black jacket made out of clay on.

Espio thought it was cute. "Aw, a little Nat Doll? So, you've been making

a little gift for him with the loud music on?"

"Nope. It's for me."

Espio was confused. "Excuse me?"

"You see, it's called a stress-reliever doll. If I ever feel pressured

whenever Nat's around, I'll just be able to squeeze this guy's little guts out." She

squeezed the doll and its eyes popped out of its head. She laughed as she did it again

faster. "How great is this toy?"

Espio sighed. "Well, you'd better get downstairs now. Your mother's got

lunch ready for you."

Amanda jumped out of her seat enthusiastically. "Ooh! I hope it's tacos!"

She rushed down the stairs with her father slowly following her.

About a couple minutes later, someone began knocking on the door.

Salley opened it and recognized who it was. "Oh. Hello, Nat."

"Hey, Mrs. Chameleon," said the teenaged blue hedgehog with a

charming voice. "You look really lovely today."

"Why, thank you. And what brings you here on this fine day?"

"Is Amanda home? I'd like to talk to her."

"DON'T LET HIM IN, MOM!!" Amanda shouted from another room.

Salley sighed. "Well, we're kind of having lunch right now, but I guess

you could stay for just a few minutes."

"_YES!!"_ Nat thought. He went inside the apartment and saw Espio and

Amanda eating in the kitchen.

"I said don't let him in!" Amanda complained. "Augh, damn it."

"Hey," scolded Espio. "Watch your mouth, young lady! I told you to not

talk like that in this household, didn't I?"

Amanda sighed. "Yes, I'm sorry."

Nat giggled. "I get that a lot from my parents too, so you're not the only

one."

Amanda just ate her lunch and said nothing.

Nat sat down. "So, what y'all eating?"

"We're having tacos, Nat," said Salley from the other side of the kitchen,

where the stove was. "Would you like one?"

"Nah. I already had lunch. I went out with my dad for some chili-dogs.

Now those rock!"

"Real nice," Amanda mumbled while secretly squeezing her stress-

relieving doll under the table.

Nat faced the cat-meleon. "So, Amanda, you doing anything after lunch?"

"Actually," said Espio, "Amanda and I are going to practice ninjitsu."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun! Can I watch?"

Espio hesitated at first, but then said, "Well, I guess that would be

Amanda's choice." He turned to his daughter. "What do you think?"

"I'd rather dunk my head in toilet bowl water filled with crap and drink

out of it than have him watch me!"

Espio and Salley were appalled to hear their daughter say something like

that.

Nat just mumbled, "Eww."

"Come on, Amanda," said Espio. "Don't be that way. Just give him one

little chance."

Amanda looked back at Nat, who grinned like an innocent little child.

She shrugged. "Oh…alright."

"Yes!" said Nat.

Amanda pointed her finger at him. "But, if you do anything to piss me off,

I will kill you! Got that?"

"You have my word as a friend, Amanda. I'll be so quiet, you won't even

know that I'm here."

Amanda knew he was lying and began to growl. She squeezed her doll

again, until Espio grabbed it from her hands.

"That's enough stress-relieving for now, Amanda," he said.

Amanda sighed. "I'll go change into my ninja suit." She got up from the

table and ran to her room to change her clothes.

After about five to ten minutes later, the cat-meleon came out of her room,

wearing her ninja outfit. She still had her gloves, shoes, and cuffs on, but she also

had on a small black top with black leather pants and a black belt with a silver buckle

on it. She didn't have her hair bands on, though.

Nat whistled in attractiveness. "Wow, Amanda. You look hot!"

Amanda just sighed. "Let's get this over with." She, Espio, and Nat

walked down the stairs until they found a room that looked like an arena. It was all

decorated in gray, weapons were hanging on the wall, and obstacles were placed

everywhere.

Espio spotted the row of bleachers at the back of the room. "Nat, why

don't you go sit on the bleachers over there?"

"Okay," said Nat, walking over to the bleachers. "Good luck, Amanda."

The cat-meleon just ignored him and walked over to the center with her

father.

"Now, remember," said Espio, "you need to put more focus on your speed

and veracity compared to last week's training."

Amanda nodded and got to her fighting position.

Espio did the same thing.

After a few seconds, they began to charge at each other, using their

special martial arts techniques to fight.

Amanda made and blocked a lot of punches and kicks. She also used

her camouflage form to sneak up and tackle Espio from behind.

Meanwhile, Nat was watching from the bleachers. He couldn't help but

admire the ways of Amanda's body movements when she fought her father.

Suddenly, his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He took it out

and saw that it said his house number. He shrugged, opened the cell phone, and

pressed the talk button. "Yo, what up?" he whispered.

When silence came in, Nat felt appalled. "Sarah?! What the hell are you

doing in my room?!"

Another silence.

"You did what?!"

Silence again.

Nat groaned. "Listen to me, Sarah, I don't care if you're so concerned

about the cigarettes in my room! You have no authority over me!"

While another silence took place, Amanda kind of caught the sound of

Nat arguing over the phone.

"I don't care what our parents say," said Nat in a mocking baby voice.

Another silence.

"Look, Sarah, I'm going to make this very clear to you. If you _ever_ tell

Mom and Dad about this, I swear to God, I will shave all of your quills off in your

sleep!" Nat hung up the phone and mumbled, "Stupid sisters." He suddenly turned to

see Espio and Amanda staring at him.

"Nat," asked the adult-chameleon, "is everything alright?"

"Um, yeah," lied Nat. "I just had a little…issue with someone."

Espio breathed in. "Well, I'm going to take five. Amanda, practice your

meditation while I'm gone."

"Okay, Dad," said Amanda as she sat down on the floor, crossed her legs,

and closed her eyes.

After Espio left, Nat stared down at Amanda with a smirk on his face. He

slowly walked down from the bleachers behind Amanda's back.

"I know you're behind me, Nat," said the girl, still meditating.

While putting his hands on Amanda's shoulder, he said, "You know, I

have noticed how very sexy you look in your ninja outfit. Not to say this out loud, but

it really makes your boobs larger."

Amanda didn't want to hear Nat's harassment. "Shut up, Nat."

He began to massage Amanda's shoulder bones. "And those black pants,

it does make your ass seem so slim. And, you know, I just love slim female asses."

The girl was getting annoyed. "I said shut up and stop touching my

scapulas!"

Nat stopped, but moved down to her breasts. He whispered in her ear,

"Just imagine, maybe one day, I could easily pull those clothes right off and do you

nice and hard." He then harshly squeezed Amanda's breasts.

Amanda stood up with rage. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!!" She took out

her kunai and began to chase Nat everywhere, trying to stab him.

The hedgehog just smirked as he was being chased.

Just then, Espio came back and was shocked when he saw the two

teenagers. He ran towards them and grabbed Amanda.

The girl struggled to break free. "Let go of me!"

"Amanda the Chameleon, what has gotten into you?!" asked Espio

fiercely.

"Blame Nat! He kept rattling on about my body, threatened to rape me,

and squeezed my boobs!"

Espio was crossed to hear that. He saw the blue hedgehog about to tip-

toe out the door. He yelled, "Nat!"

The hedgehog stopped and turned to the angry male chameleon. He

figured he was in trouble. _"Uh oh."_

**Uh oh is right. Looks like your parents are going to find out about this. Nat, you **

**are busted!**

**I wish everyone a Happy New Year! And Happy Birthday to my beloved father **

**who is now 49! **

**I will update again tomorrow. In the meantime, tallyho! **


	22. Comfort

Chapter 22

Fifteen minutes later, at the door, Espio was discussing with a blue adult-

hedgehog about Nat.

"I'm telling you, Sonic," he said angrily, "that boy of yours is trouble!"

Sonic was confused. "What did he do?"

"He sexually harassed my daughter!"

Sonic was shocked. "What?!"

"Look at her."

The two male adults turned to the cat-meleon who was crying while her

mother tried to calm her down.

Espio faced Sonic again. "You see? She's been hurt."

"Nat would never do something like that!"

"Well, he did. And my daughter would never lie to me or Salley. Your son

really needs to see a doctor because he is out of control."

Sonic sighed. "Well…he hasn't really talked to me or Amy often. He's

usually hanging out with his friends."

"Something has to be done, Sonic."

Sonic sighed again. "Amy and I will talk to him tonight. I'm sorry he

caused your daughter so much trouble." He left out the door and shut it tight.

Espio sighed and held his head.

Salley looked at him. "Well…?"

"He said that he'll talk to Nat with Amy."

Salley sighed. "Amanda's really hysterical."

Espio walked over to his crying daughter and rubbed her back with his

hand. "Sweetheart, it's going to be okay. Don't cry."

"I told you he was trouble," sobbed Amanda.

"But Amanda, you didn't tell us he had been harassing you."

"I tried…but you didn't listen to me." Amanda continued to cry while her

parents comforted her.

"Honey," said Salley, "next time, if anything like that happens to you, just

tell us with the right words."

"It wasn't just that. After we broke up he…he cheated on me by nearly

doing another girl!"

Espio and Salley were shocked. They didn't know that Nat had not only

been harassing her daughter, but also almost having sex with someone else.

"Oh, Amanda," said Salley. "We didn't know he wasn't so nice to you.

That's just awful."

Amanda let go of Salley and Espio and headed out the door. "I need some

fresh air." She went outside, still weeping.

Salley looked worried.

Before she was about to go after her, Espio grabbed her arm. "Let's give her

some time alone."

"But, Espio," said Salley, "I'm now _really_ worried about our daughter. I've

seen her get picked on before, but this is just despicable. Nat shouldn't treat her like

this. What if he—"

"Salley!" Espio sighed. "I know, but Amanda needs to do some things on

her own. She's not our little girl anymore. And if Nat did anything worse to her, why I

would give him a good old whip on the ass he would never forget!"

Meanwhile, Amanda was in the forest. She hadn't stopped crying because

of what Nat did to her.

Just then, Len heard her voice and saw her near the tree. "Amanda," he

said, walking over to her. "Oh, I'm glad to see you, I wanted to—" He stopped talking

and walking when he heard the cat-meleon-girl crying her eyes out. He wondered why.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you sad?"

Amanda looked up to the wolf with tears in her eyes. "Oh, hi, Len." She

wiped one of the tears from her face. "I'm not just sad…I'm totally pissed!"

"Why? What happened?"

"It's Nat. He…he came over to my house this afternoon and watched me do

ninja training with my dad. But then…he was talking about raping me and…HE

SQUEEZED MY BREASTS!!" She sobbed even harder.

Len was shocked. "Oh…I'm so sorry, Amanda." The wolf wanted to make

the cat-meleon feel better, so he put his arm around her neck and had her cry on his

chest. He put his other hand on her head, patting it gently. "There, there. It's alright."

Amanda was feeling better as she was being comforted by Len.

Afterwards, she finally stopped crying and said, "Thanks, Len. But, I wish

that Nat would just me alone! I hate him!"

Len let go of Amanda and said, "Well, then…maybe you should do

something to him for hurting you. You know, like…what's the R word? Meaning,

getting someone back for what he did to you?"

"You mean revenge?"

"Yeah, that's it. Get revenge on him for harassing you."

Amanda thought of what Len said and came up with a devious idea to get

revenge on Nat. "That's it! THAT'S IT!!" She laughed and hugged Len tightly.

"Thanks, Len! You're the best!" She ran back home with zest.

Len blushed a bit. "Glad I could help!" He began to have that weird feeling

again. He wished he knew what it was.

Suddenly, he heard a sound. He looked through the bushes and saw two

teenagers walking, talking, and holding hands. He saw them sit down on a bench and

start talking to each other.

"Oh, Angus," said a female black panther. "This has been the best date

ever."

The yellow male dog smiled. "Well, I'm glad you liked it. Karina."

Karina blushed. "Yeah, uh…it was great."

The two teenagers just stared at each other in silence.

Then, Angus sighed and said, "Karina?"

"Yes?" said Karina.

"This is…kind of hard for me to say this, but…" Angus hesitated, but finally

spoke, "…I love you."

Karina gasped. "Angus…you love me?"

The dog nodded.

Karina smiled. "I…I love you, too."

Angus was surprised. Then, he smiled and kissed Karina's lips.

As Len watched them, this made him wonder, _"Love? What is that?"_

**Do you remember Angus and Karina from Chapter 9? If not, then read it so **

**you'll know or remember who they are.**

**Will Len know what love is?**

**What is Amanda's revenge plan for Nat?**

**Find out soon.**


	23. Amanda's Revenge

Chapter 23

**Here is "Amanda's Revenge"! Enjoy. (Evil laugh)**

The next day, at school, Amanda told her friends what had happened the

other day.

They were shocked. "He what?!"

"Yep," said Amanda. "He squeezed my boobs, hard."

"Amanda," said Maria, "that's just awful!"

"No," said Clarice, "that is sick!"

"Either way," said Fists, "he shouldn't have done that to you!"

"I know," said Amanda, standing up. "That's why I came up with my own

little revenge plot." She giggled evilly as she walked down the hallways.

A sweat drop fell from Fists' head. "Uh oh. I think I smell trouble."

"Yep," agreed Maria. "Big time."

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Clarice.

"C'mon, guys," Amanda called out. "Don't doddle!"

The three friends followed the cat-meleon down the hall.

When they had finally made it to their destination, Amanda smirked. "Here

we are. Nat's locker; the most secret place in the school where he lets no one go in

except for himself. This is getting interesting."

"Uh, Amanda," said Clarice, "how exactly are we going to get in? We do not

know he lock combination."

"Never underestimate the trick of lock-picking, cousin." Amanda pulled out

a thin nail and picked the lock with it. After that, it unlocked and Amanda took it out

of the handle and opened the door.

When they looked inside, they were surprised. It had only one subject

notebook along with a black backpack, which was filled with a pack of cigarettes, two

bottles of beer, and a switchblade.

"So, _this_ is what Nat brings to school every day," said Amanda.

"That is a lot of drugs," said Clarice.

"But, Amanda," said Fists, "what exactly is the point of all of this?"

"Simple, my friend," said Amanda, taking out the backpack. "Nat sexually

harassed me, so he's getting something in return; a word from the principal!"

Everyone gasped.

"But, that's tattling," said Maria.

"I know," said Amanda, "but if someone plays dirty to you, you've got to do

the same to them." She tossed the backpack to Fists. "Now, c'mon. School's gonna

start soon. We've got to hurry."

Clarice, Maria, and Fists sighed and followed the cat-meleon-girl.

Meanwhile, in the office, the principal, Theodora Lynx, was making some

phone calls and signing some contracts for the school.

Just then, the vice principal said, "Principal Lynx, there are four students

here to see you. They said it's important."

Principal Lynx sighed. "Very well. Send them in."

The vice principal opened the door and let Amanda, Maria, Fists, and

Clarice inside the office.

Principal Lynx looked up and saw them. "Oh, hello, Amanda and friends.

What can I do for you today?"

"Principal Lynx," said Amanda, "we've got a little dilemma in this school."

"Oh? Such as…?"

Amanda turned to the echidna. "Show her, Fists."

The echidna did as he was told, unzipped the backpack, and dumped out

the drugs and switchblade on the desk.

Theodora was shocked. "Where did you get these?!"

"They belong to a senior student here in this school who goes by the name

Nat the Hedgehog."

About five minutes later, when school started, the blue hedgehog-boy was

searching his locker for his backpack. He could not find it anywhere.

Just then, his friends, Hank and Don, walked by and saw him.

"Yo, Nat," said the tan raccoon. "What're you doing?"

"I can't find it!" said Nat, still searching.

Don raised an eyebrow. "Find what? Your homework?"

Nat turned to the panther in annoyance. "No, you idiot! My backpack."

"Oh."

"Did you leave it anywhere else by mistake?" asked Hank.

"No," Nat replied. "I kept it locked nice and tight in my locker during the

weekend and now, it's gone."

"What was in your backpack?" asked Don.

"All of my cigarettes, beer, and even my switchblade," Nat answered. "I

think someone must've stolen them."

"Well, I didn't," said Hank.

"Me neither," said Don.

"Someone did, though," said Nat, closing his locker and walking down the

hallway. "And I ain't gonna wait to find out who did."

Hank and Don followed him.

But, just then, someone called out, "Oh, Nat!"

The three popular boys turned to see Fists standing on the other side of the

hallway.

Nat shrugged. "What do you want, Echidna?"

Fists smirked. "Looking for this?" He held up Nat's black backpack.

The hedgehog gasped. "That's mine!"

"Really?"

"Give it back, Echidna, or else!"

"If you want it, come and get it!" Fists ran down the hallways with Nat's

backpack behind his back.

Nat and the others chase after him.

Suddenly, when Fists reached the dead end of the hall, he turned to see

that the other boys have caught him.

Nat grabbed his backpack from Fists and then the collar of his neck. He

gritted his teeth in anger. "You are so dead, Echidna!"

Fists saw the principal and the security guards behind the blue hedgehog.

"Um, Nat, there's someone behind you."

"I don't buy it! Even if there is, I still don't care. No one's gonna stop me."

"Nat," said Hank, looking worried, "he's not kidding. Look."

The blue hedgehog turned to see the principal and security guards. He

gasped and let go of Fists. "Principal Lynx!"

The lynx crossed her arms. "Hello, Nathaniel. Anything new today?"

"Well, actually, I…" He turned to his friends. "RUN!!" Before the boys were

about to flee, the guards grabbed them.

Theodora glared at them. "The three of you, in my office, now!"

The three boys swallowed nervously as the guards dragged them to the

office.

"And I think I need to make some phone calls from your parents," Principal

Lynx added.

The three girls watched them and walked over to Fists after the others left.

"Success!" exclaimed Amanda.

Maria kissed Fists on the cheek. "Nice job, sweetie."

"Thanks, babe," said Fists.

"I wonder how Nat's dad's gonna react," said Amanda.

**That's what I want to know, too.**

**Sorry it took me a little long. I went shopping with my mom at Price Chopper **

**because I was bored and I needed to stretch my legs.**

**The next chapter will be quite short, but it'll tell you what will happen with the **

**three drugged boys.**


	24. Expulsion

Chapter 24

**Everyone, for those of you who saw that I posted four chapters on Chapter 23, **

**I'm really sorry about that. I forgot to save the changes on my document after I **

**deleted the other three chapters. I won't make the same mistake again, I swear.**

**Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy and R&R.**

In the office, the three senior students were sitting with their parents and

the principal. They were very mad at them for breaking the rules.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!?!" shouted a blue raged adult-

hedgehog to his son. "Smoking, drinking, bringing weapons to school, beating up

people, and sexually harassing girls?!"

"Actually," said Nat, "the last one, no. Just Amanda, though."

"I DON'T CARE!!"

The pink hedgehog-woman sighed. "Nat, I can't believe you and your

friends would do such stupid things like this. That's completely unacceptable!"

Nat shrugged.

"She is right, boys," said Principal Lynx. "You did do such a foolish thing by

bringing drugs and weaponry to school. You could possibly get arrested for doing

that."

Nat crossed his arms and mumbled, "Whatever, old hag."

Theodora heard that and glared at Nat.

"What are you going to do with our sons?" asked a female periwinkle

raccoon.

"Well," said Principal Lynx, "considering the fact that they disobeyed the

school rules, I'm afraid they leave me with no choice, but to punish them."

The boys were afraid to hear that, but they tried to keep calm.

"Hank the Raccoon and Don the Panther," said Principal Lynx, "you two are

suspended for six days."

Hank and Don were both shocked, but relieved for just being suspended.

"But, as for you, Nat the Hedgehog," Theodora went on, "you are expelled for

the rest of the school year."

Nat was crossed. "What?! I can't get expelled! I'm the most popular boy in

school!"

"Well, not anymore."

"Why do the others only get suspended but I get expelled?!"

"Because you called me an old hag!"

Nat was shocked. "I didn't call you that!"

"I have huge ears, Nathaniel, so I knew that you mumbled those words

under your breath." Theodora faced Nat's parents. "Make sure that you ground him."

"Oh, he will be grounded, alright," said the male adult-hedgehog. "For two

months!"

"Two months?!"

"Meaning," said the female adult-hedgehog, "no more video games, no more

TV, no more computer privileges, no more cell phone calls, and, most certainly, no

more hanging out with your friends!"

Nat gasped. "This is so unfair!"

"Well, maybe you should've thought of that _before_ you broke the school

rules!" said Principal Lynx.

Nat was so angry that he yelled and banged his fists on the desk.

Meanwhile, outside of the door, Amanda and her friends were watching the

others in the office.

They smiled and gave each other high-fives.

"We did it!" said Amanda. "We got Nat expelled!"

"And Hank and Don suspended!" added Clarice.

"I'm so glad 'cause now, I don't have to worry about that pervy hedgehog

anymore," said Amanda with glee.

The four friends danced and cheered, "Nat is expelled!" over a few times.

Back in the office, Nat's ears perked up when he heard the cheer. He

turned to the door and saw the cat-meleon with her friends. He glared and growled at

her, for he suddenly knew that it was _her_ who got him and his friends in trouble.

**Oh, no. Looks like Nat's just found out who was the one that turned him in. **

**What will happen next? You will wait and see pretty soon.**


	25. Love?

Chapter 25

**This chapter is another one of my favorites. You'll see why when you read it.**

After school was over, Amanda told Len everything that had happened with

Nat.

"…And then, Nat's dad got totally pissed off when he found out about him

doing drugs and yelled at him. Soon, Principal Lynx told him that he was expelled and

that his friends were suspended. Also, Nat's parents grounded him for two months, so

now, I don't have to worry about him because he won't bother me anymore!" Amanda

lied down on the ground and sighed happily. "This is one of the best days of my life."

Len looked down at her and smiled. "I'm very happy for you, Amanda."

Amanda sat back up. "I really owe you for it 'cause you thought of the idea

of having me get revenge on him. Thanks, Len."

Len blushed. "Well, then…you're welcome."

The two stared at each other in silence for a few seconds.

Just then, Len said, "Amanda…what's love?"

The cat-meleon turned to the wolf in surprise. "Love? Why…do you want to

know?"

"I'm just curious is all. What is it?"

Amanda thought about the right explanation for Len's question.

"Well…actually, to be honest, there are many different kinds of love. Here, let me put

it to you this way. You see…sometimes, when a male meets a female, they get this

little…emotion over each other. That's called love-at-first-sight, but here's another

kind. Most of the time, at first, the girl and the boy don't really like each other.

However, as time goes by, they get this little pain inside their stomach, but it doesn't

really hurt so much. Also, their faces turn red as they get all hot and sweaty. It just

shows that you like someone, but as in more than a friend."

"How do you show someone that you love them?"

"Well…there are many ways how you can. Like, for instance, you can give

them flowers, chocolate, gifts, take them out on dates, hug, or hold hands. But, the

best way to show someone that you love them is when they kiss."

Len raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Kiss?"

"Yeah, it's a little lip-to-lip contact."

Len didn't get the point.

Amanda sighed. "Here, let me show you." She pulled out a small

photograph from her pocket and showed it to Len. "Here's a picture of me and Nat

kissing on our first date."

Len examined it carefully and understood. "Oh."

Amanda put the picture away. "But, it's not just the lips. It could

sometimes be the cheek, nose or forehead. I wouldn't try it anywhere else,

though…'cause it's nasty."

"Oh, okay. Well, that's all I wanted to know. Thank you."

"Sure thing." Amanda pulled something out of her backpack. "Oh,

speaking of which, in celebration of Nat's expulsion, I brought a little movie for us to

see." She took out a DVD box and showed it to Len. "Have you ever seen a movie

before?"

"Never."

"It's kind of like a book, only you get to see what is happening on film."

"Oh, that sounds like fun."

"Yeah. This one's my favorite romance movie ever! I got it last year on my

birthday. I've watched it over 30 times and I still can't get enough of it."

"That sounds like a lot."

"It is, my friend. I think you might like it." Amanda took out a small

portable DVD player out of her backpack. "Good thing I've got this wireless portable

DVD player with me." She opened the box to the DVD, took out the disc, and put it in

the slot inside the DVD player. "Sit back and enjoy."

Just as the movie began to start, Len stomach starting growling. "Hey, do

you have anything to eat?"

"Hang on, I'll check." Amanda searched inside her bag and found a small

taco. She sighed. "I only have one taco, I'm sorry."

"Oh."

Amanda passed the taco to Len. "Here."

Len was surprised. "No, you take it."

"But, Len. You're hungry. You have to eat something."

"So do you."

Amanda sighed. "Okay, here." She split the taco in half and handed one of

the halves to Len. "There, now we're even."

Len took the taco and ate it as he started to watch the movie.

About an hour later, when evening came by, Amanda and Len were still

watching the movie. The scene that they were watching contained nudity and sex.

Len was a bit stunned by the scene that it was getting him horny. He

suddenly groaned because he felt a bulge in his pants.

Amanda heard him and asked, "Len, are you okay?"

Len faced Amanda and covered the bulge with his hands. "Oh, I-I'm fine.

It's just…an ache."

Amanda didn't know what was up with Len, until she looked down to see

his bulge. "Oh." She gritted her teeth nervously, for she forgot that the sex scenes

would make a boy like Len horny.

She quickly paused the movie and faced Len. "Uh…do you just want to skip

this scene? I think it might be best."

"Oh, no. No, I'm alright, trust me. Just keep it going."

"But, you've got a…" She pointed to his pants.

Len shrugged. "I said I'll be fine. I can tell that the scene's almost over

anyway."

Amanda sighed. "Okay, if you say so." She played the movie again.

After a half-hour, the movie was still going on. This time, it was at a soft

romantic scene.

Len turned to Amanda and his stomach churned when he saw her, but he

didn't care. He turned back to the movie and, without realizing it, put his hand on

Amanda's. When he finally did, he blushed and faced her.

She sis the same thing and started to look away.

Len just eyed her while facing the movie. He figured that he really liked

Amanda, but didn't admit it to her.

After another half-hour, the movie had ended.

Amanda turned the DVD player off and put the disc back in its box. She

took a deep breath. "Well…that was fun, huh?"

Len turned to Amanda. "Um, yeah. It was. Thanks for showing me it."

"No problem." Amanda took out her cell phone and checked the time. "Oh,

shit. It's almost seven. I should have been home hours ago." She packed up the DVD

and DVD player and stood up. "I'm glad you liked the movie."

"Thank you."

"So…I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Before Amanda began to walk away, Len stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, Amanda."

The cat-meleon-girl faced the wolf-boy. "Yeah?"

Len didn't say anything. Instead, he took a deep breath, stood on his tip-

toes, and kissed Amanda on the cheek.

The girl gasped and blushed as she felt the spot on her cheek. She was

speechless. "Len…thanks."

The wolf smiled warmly. "You're welcome."

Amanda giggled. "Um…goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Amanda started walking away, still blushing.

After she left, Len leaned himself against a tree and sighed happily. "I'm in

love," he said to himself. "Could this day get any better?"

Just then, Len heard a noise. He turned to see a car with lights on

sounding some kind of siren and driving towards the street close to the forest where

he was.

Len's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, no," he whispered.

**Uh, oh. Now, there's trouble for Len.**

**But, the **_**real**_** question is, what's going to happen to Amanda when she gets **

**home?**

**You'll have to wait until next time to find out.**


	26. Nat's Revenge

Chapter 26

**You are **_**not**_** going to like this chapter. That's all I'm gonna say to you peoples.**

After Amanda had made it to her house, she saw a note on her door from

her parents, saying that they went out in town and that they would be back soon. So,

Amanda opened the door and went upstairs to her room.

When she got there, she began to put her stuff away, until some voice said

softly, "Hello, Amanda."

The girl turned to see that it was a teenaged blue hedgehog, standing next

to the closet door. She gasped. "Nat! What are you doing here?!"

"I came to see you one last time, before my parents find me gone. What are

you doing sneaking around at a time like this?"

"That's none of your business. And I thought your parents grounded you,"

"They did, but I snuck out of the house. What's the point of having parents

anyway? I don't need them! I'm eighteen, I'm officially an adult, so why would I need

them when I can take care of myself? Besides, parents are nothing but week and

spineless fools."

Amanda was shocked to hear Nat's dreadful words. "How could you say

something like that?! They respected you and you never returned the favor? That's

crap!"

"Well, I don't care. I still don't need them."

"Okay, I'm sick of your speech already. Now, get out of my house or I'm

calling my parents." Amanda was suddenly tackled to her bed by Nat. She couldn't

escape from his clutches. "Nat, what the hell?!"

"I'm not leaving just yet. Amanda, I asked for just one chance to make it up

to you and you never let me have. So, now, I have to do everything the hard way, and

that just isn't fair."

"I don't care if it's fair. It was your fault that we broke up in the first place.

You cheated on me with that whore because you were drunk, that's not a great excuse

for ditching me at the prom last year."

"But, I would have been a better person if you'd let me. I suppose it's too

late for that, now because I got expelled by someone I know."

Amanda was shocked. "You knew that it was me?!"

"I'm not stupid, Amanda. When I saw you outside of the door, I knew that

you wanted me out of the school and your life. That certainly wasn't very nice of you

to do that to me."

"Well, you deserved it! Haven't you realized what you did? You were drunk,

you beat up people, and, may I not forget to mention, that you harassed me sexually!"

"Oh, don't you worry. I learned my lesson." Nat began to smirk. "But, I

think it's time you learn yours." He kicked off his red boots and slowly pulled off his

gloves.

Amanda was afraid of what Nat was planning for her. "Nat, what are you

doing?!"

Nat continued to smirk and grabbed the zipper of Amanda's turquoise

jacket. "Amanda the Chameleon…you will soon be mine!"

Just as Nat began pulling the zipper down, Amanda realized what he meant.

"NO!!" She kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall off the bed. She stood up,

zipping her jacket back up.

Nat got up from the floor and held his stomach. "Did you just kick me?"

"You pervert! I can't believe you tried to take off my clothes! You're sick!

I'm definitely calling my parents."

Before Amanda could race out the door, Nat blocked it and grabbed her.

"You're not going anywhere. You're trapped!"

Amanda gasped in horror.

Nat chuckled evilly. "Now, be a good girl and get back in bed."

"Over my dead body!" Amanda kicked Nat again, but this time in the penis.

She made an attempt to escape from the window and run outside.

Nat looked back and growled. "You can hide, Amanda, but you can't run

from one of the fastest hedgehogs on Mobius!" He jumped out the window too and

began to chase Amanda.

Meanwhile, the cat-meleon-girl was running in the streets. She saw that

Nat was coming behind her, so she turned invisible so he wouldn't see her.

Nat smirked. "Not even camouflage can prevent me from finding you." He

did a spin-dash and leaped up in the air. After that, he pounced on Amanda and

caught her in his arms. He put his hand over her mouth, preventing her from

screaming. He also held his switchblade up to her neck.

The girl tried to break free, but it was useless for her.

"Amanda," said Nat, still holding her, "I don't want to have to do this to you,

but you leave me with no other choice. Now, listen carefully, we're going back to your

house, you'll lose your virginity to me, and you'll tell nobody about this!"

The cat-meleon tried to scream, but she couldn't since her mouth was

covered.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Let her go!"

The hedgehog turned to see a brown wolf glaring at him.

Amanda was surprised. "Len!" she exclaimed, with her mouth still covered.

Nat let go of her and faced Len. "Who the hell are you supposed to be? The

big bad wolf?" He cackled at his joke.

Len just stared at him with his arms crossed. "I find your humor so week."

"Boy, aren't we fresh these days?" Nat took out a package. "Want a

cigarette?"

Len turned to Amanda, who was telling him, in sign language, not to do it.

He faced Nat again. "No thank you."

"Fine, your loss." Nat took a cigarette, lit it, inhaled it, and blew the smoke

at Len's face.

The wolf coughed, for he didn't like it at all. "What is that stuff?"

"It's smoke. What, are you like mentally retarded or something?"

Len was confused.

"Nat, leave him alone," said Amanda. "He doesn't know too much."

Nat grabbed Amanda's arm. "You stay out of this!"

Len grabbed Nat's jacket collar. "Don't you dare put your hands on her!"

"Oh, really? So, you think you can try to steal my girl?"

"She's not _your _girl! She hates you and you know that!"

Nat was shocked. "How do you even know? You don't even know who I

am."

"I sure do. You're Nat the Hedgehog, Amanda's ex-boyfriend who cheated

on her by nearly raping another girl."

Nat's eyes widened and he slowly turned to Amanda. "You told him about

me, didn't you?!"

Amanda didn't say anything. She just giggled nervously.

Nat turned back to the wolf. "And I know who you are, too. You're that

wolf experiment that killed so many GUN soldiers eleven years ago. I hear you hunger

for blood and many people want you turned in. You must be real guilty about yourself,

right now."

Len was stunned. He didn't know that Nat knew that about him. He

hoped that Amanda didn't believe that.

"Nat, that's not true!" said Amanda. "Len would never do such a thing!

He's my friend and I know that he's the most honest, sweet, and caring guy I've ever

met."

Len was touched by Amanda's words that it made him get teary-eyed. But,

he still knew that Nat was right. _"Amanda…"_

"Aw, that's so sweet," Nat mocked. "But, that's enough for now."

Before Nat was to grab Amanda again, Len pulled him and threw him to a

telephone poll.

Amanda sighed with relief. "Thanks, Len." Suddenly, she felt herself being

lifted up by the wolf-boy. "What are you doing?"

"There's no time to explain," said Len. "Come on." He started running

away, carrying Amanda with him.

Meanwhile, Nat, who was just acting out his unconsciousness, stood up

and gritted his teeth in anger. "You're not getting away that easy, Wolf!" He reached

for his cell phone, dialed a certain number, and waited for it to answer.

"_911, state the emergency,"_ said the person on the other line.

"Hello, Cops. We have a little situation here. There's a runaway wolf on

the loose and he's kidnapped a chameleon hybrid. They're both down at Acre Street.

Make sure you don't lose them." After Nat hung up his phone, he began to chase after

Amanda and Len.

**I could have made this longer, but it's almost my bedtime and I need to get some **

**sleep for school tomorrow. UGH!!**

**Oh, well. You'll see the net chapter soon. R&R, please.**


	27. Rapage and a Shocking Revealance

Chapter 27

**This chapter is horrible! **

**Don't ask any questions until the end. Just read.**

While Amanda and Len were running, they suddenly heard some kind of

loud noise behind them. They turned their heads to see some police cars and a

helicopters chasing after them.

Len's eyes widened. "Oh, no! It's the police!"

Amanda was shocked. "Why are they chasing us?!"

"They're not chasing you, just me!"

"But, why?"

"Now's not the time for answers. Just hang on!" Len ran faster while

holding Amanda tightly in his arms as the police were still chasing them.

Meanwhile, in the Wolves' apartment, Bone was sitting down on the couch,

watching some kind of program.

He sighed. "Sometimes, there just aren't any good shows on these days."

Just then, when the program went into commercial, a female reporter was

on it and said, "We interrupt the program you are currently watching to bring you this

suspenseful story. It appears that the police are on the run, chasing down the wolf

experiment who escaped from Venom the Wolf's lab eleven years ago. He also has a

young chameleon-cat-girl held hostage with him."

When Bone heard that, he couldn't believe his ears. "Huh?!" He then saw

Len carrying Amanda in his arms while running from the police. He was stunned.

"Oh my God." He got up and called out, "JULIE!!"

Back with Amanda and Len, they were still running away.

The wolf-boy didn't know where to go, until he used his mind powers and

saw a dark alley around the corner of a building. He turned and hid there, so the

police wouldn't see him.

The cars and helicopter went passed the alley and didn't catch the two

teenagers.

Len panted and then sighed with relief. "Oh, thank God. That was a close

one."

Amanda got off of the wolf and said scornfully, "Len, what the hell is going

on?! You still didn't tell me. Why are the police after you? Why did you bring me

along with you in this alley? I want to know the truth."

Len wasn't sure how to tell Amanda his answer. He sighed and turned

away from her. "It's…kind of hard to explain. However, there is something that I've

kind of been…keeping from you." He faced Amanda again. "About…what Nat said

about me…"

Amanda put her hand on the wolf's shoulder. "Len…you would never want

to kill anyone…would you?"

Len sighed again and held the cat-meleon's hand in his. "Amanda…I

wouldn't want to try to hurt you, but…" He was speechless. He put his hand on

Amanda's cheek and started to lean close to her face.

However, suddenly, a figure jumped in the air and knocked Len to the wall,

making him fall unconscious.

Amanda gasped. "Len!" She was then tackled to the ground by the figure,

which was Nat the Hedgehog. She was frightened to see him on top of her.

"Now that your so called 'friend' is out cold, he won't stop me from getting

what I want from you!" said the hedgehog, smirking. He began unzipping Amanda's

jacket and threw it to the other side of him.

Amanda was so scared that she wanted to scream, but, instead, cried.

Then, Nat tore off Amanda's small white blouse. He soon took out his

switchblade and cut off the middle of her pink strapless bra. His smirk grew wide as

she stared at her huge naked breasts. Since his gloves and shoes weren't on, he felt

them with his bare hands.

"I was right," said Nat, seductively. "You _do_ have huge boobs." He licked

his lips hungrily.

Amanda sobbed, "Nat, please. Don't do this to me! I beg of you!"

"Sorry, babe, but begging doesn't change a thing. It's too late for you, now."

Nat eventually aimed at Amanda's jean skirt and ripped it off her, making the girl

scream. He then took off her underwear, socks, gloves, and shoes. "Any last words

you want to say?"

"You're a sick twisted guy!"

Nat chuckled. "Let's do it!" He bent over and kissed Amanda's lips hungrily.

* * *

Before he was about to penetrate her, a voice from behind him said, "Who

goes there?!" Nat turned and gasped to see his parents, Amanda's parents, Bone, and

Julie walking close to the alley.

He quickly got on his belt and stood up when the adults came near him.

"Uh, hey, Mom, Dad. What's up?"

The blue adult-hedgehog looked at his son in confusion. "Nat?! What are

you doing out here? You were supposed to stay in your room!"

"I was just…taking a little night stroll is all. You've got to stay active, you

know."

"But, why are your shoes and gloves off?" asked the pink adult-hedgehog.

"Oh…I, uh…I guess I forgot them."

The blue adult-hedgehog looked shocked. "Why the hell is your penis

erect?!"

Nat looked down and covered his private part. "Uh…it's just…nothing."

Bone looked to other side and gasped to see the cat-meleon lying on the

ground, naked and almost covered in white fluids. "Dear God, Amanda!" He pushed

Nat aside and helped the girl up. He took a little cloth and wiped the semen off of her

face. "Oh my God, you're naked and a mess. What happened to you?"

Amanda tried to say that she almost got raped by Nat, but her throat was

clogged by the fluids inside her mouth.

Bone was confused. "What?"

Suddenly, Amanda started coughing up the fluids. Her stomach had hurt

so much that she also threw up onto the ground.

"Can you breathe?" asked Bone.

Amanda took some deep breaths and nodded.

"Now, what were you trying to say?"

Amanda pointed at Nat. "HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!!"

All the adults turned to the teenaged hedgehog in shock.

"WHAT?!?!" said the adult-chameleon.

The pink adult-hedgehog faced her son. "Nat, is that true? Did you try to

rape Amanda?!"

Nat didn't know what to do, so he just smirked and said, "That's right. I

did."

Everyone was crossed.

"Nat the Hedgehog!" said the blue adult-hedgehog. "Do you realized what

you could've done?! You could've gotten her pregnant, or worse, killed!"

"That was the point," said Nat. "She was the one who got me expelled, so

I get even with her by raping her."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of from you!" said the adult-

chameleon. "How could you disobey your parents and go out and rape our daughter

like that?!"

"He's right, Nat," said the male adult-hedgehog. "Your mother and I have

seen you do so many selfish things before, but this is totally a new low."

"I don't need your opinions, pops," said Nat. "I never listened to you or

Mom anyway. I learned, as I was growing up, to never trust anyone except for myself.

So, that's what I did."

"Nat, how could you say something like that to us?!" said the female pink

hedgehog. "Your father and I raised and respected you and this is what you do now?!"

"Mom, I'm not your little boy anymore. I'm almost officially an adult, so I

don't need parents to boss me around."

As Nat continued talking, Len started to regain his consciousness. He saw

the hedgehog and glared at him. He also stood up weakly.

"So," Nat continued as he took out his switchblade, "move aside and I won't

have to use this."

"Nat, you're being foolish!" said the purple cat-woman.

"Shut up, all of you! I'm not letting anyone get in my way this time! Not

even the wolf-boy I knocked unconscious."

"Stay…away…from AMANDA!!" said a voice behind Nat.

The hedgehog turned to see Len tackling him to the ground.

Bone was shocked to see him.

Len started pinning Nat down to the floor, but was pushed back by the

hedgehog. Then, he gave him very hard punches and kicks. He even snapped his left

wrist in two.

The hedgehog screamed in pain and agony while holding his broken wrist.

Just then, Len grabbed Nat and threw him to the other side of the alley.

After that, he felt power urging inside him and shouted, "BLACK SURGE!!" He then

released his attack and hit it at Nat.

A huge flash came in sight and blinded everyone's eyes.

Then, after a couple minutes, it had faded away and everyone heard Len

panting heavily. They also saw that blood was on his hand. They then turned to see

Nat lying on the ground, looking broken and surrounded by a huge pool of blood.

The blue adult-hedgehog gasped. "Nat!" He ran over to his son and

examined him carefully. He leaned his ear near his chest, trying to listen to a

heartbeat. There was no sound. Feeling shocked, the male adult-hedgehog dropped

his son's body on the ground and spoke, "He's…dead."

Everyone faces had turned pale.

"NAT!" screamed the female pink hedgehog while running to her son. "Oh,

my boy!" She cried her eyes out.

Her husband wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He also had

some tears drip down his face.

Len saw what had happened and noticed the blood on his hand. He

shuddered. _"Wh…what did I just do?" _He turned to see Amanda, who looked so

shocked. "A-Amanda, please. I…"

The cat-meleon girl ran to Bone and hugged him while crying.

Len walked up to her. "Please, Amanda. It wasn't my fault!"

Amanda turned to Len angrily. "Get away from me you…you…MONSTER!!"

She continued to cry.

Len looked worried. "But, I—" He then looked up to see everyone glaring at

him, including Bone. This made the wolf-boy scared. "I didn't mean to—"

Suddenly, the police came by and raced towards Len.

"Tell it to the judge, wolf-boy," said one of the officers, handcuffing Len.

Len tried to pull away, but couldn't. "No, please! Amanda, listen to me!"

The cops then took Len away as he continued screaming, "Amanda! Please! Let me

explain! I didn't mean to kill him!"

After the police and Len have left, Amanda cried even more.

Bone tried to comfort her. "Shh…it's over, Amanda. It's going to be okay."

Espio suddenly spotted Amanda's aqua marine jacket on the ground and

put it on her. He sighed. "Let's go home."

Everyone agreed and headed back for home.

**Attention, everyone! I have something to tell you. Unfortunately, I can't write **

**anymore mature content writing after this because my parents caught me **

**writing this stuff and told me not to do it anymore. **

**And, my upcoming story, "Romantic Honeymoon", I'm afraid that will now be **

**banned from my fan fiction list because it was supposed to be a one-shot lemon **

**scene of Espio and Salley after they get married.**

**For those of you who don't like the sex scenes, you're really lucky.**

**For those of you who love the sex scenes, I'm truly sorry, but that's how it has **

**to be from now on. **

**So, yeah…you all get the point now, right? R&R.**


	28. Depression

Chapter 28

**If you didn't get my note last time, I'll tell you again. I can't write anymore **

**mature stories anymore after this because my parents told me not to. So, from **

**now on, until this is done, I'm writing no graphic nudity, lemons, or too much **

**minor vulgar language. All I'm doing is violence, tiny vulgar language, and some **

**hints of nudity.**

**That will be all.**

At the Station Square Prison, Len had been sitting down, feeling ashamed of

what he had done the other day.

"_I can't believe I killed Nat like that," _he thought, covering his face with his

hands. _"So, now, Amanda hates me and I've been sentenced in here. Where did I go _

_wrong?" _He put his head on his knees and sat on his bench, still feeling sad.

Meanwhile, at the Chameleons' apartment, Amanda was lying in her bed

while her parents were confronting her about what had happened.

The adult-chameleon sighed. "Amanda…we're very sorry that Nat almost

raped you, but still…you had no right to lie to us about being with that wolf."

"I didn't know that he was the experiment of that necromancer!" sobbed

Amanda. "He didn't tell me that." She continued to cry while hiding her face under a

pillow.

The two adult couples took pity on their daughter.

The cat-woman sighed. "Let's just leave her alone." She and her husband

left Amanda's room and closed the door behind them.

The next few days had been really hard for Amanda. No one would talk to

her and some even blamed her for Nat's death, even though it wasn't her fault.

She also couldn't concentrate on her school work, for she couldn't stop

moping and feeling depressed.

Not even Bone could cheer her up. He tried to talk to her about it, but she

had been too stubborn to speak about it to anyone.

One day, when Amanda was sitting on a bench in the hallway, her friends

came by and saw her. They didn't want to see her feel sad, so they walked up to her.

"Hey," said the red echidna.

The cat-meleon-girl turned her head slowly and saw them. She didn't speak

though.

"We're sorry that…you were nearly raped by Nat," said the white hedge-bat.

Amanda whined. "Please, don't talk about that!"

"So…you're just going to sit around and mope for the rest of your life?"

asked the hedge-bat.

Amanda sighed. "I'll get over it soon…just not now." She took four tickets

out of her pocket and handed them to her friends.

They were confused.

"Why are you giving us your tickets?" asked the echidna.

"I can't go to the concert," replied Amanda. "I'm grounded. You're just

going to have to go without me. It's for the best."

Amanda's friends felt bad for the girl, but didn't say anything. They walked

away from her.

Meanwhile, with Clarice, she was getting her stuff from her locker when a

tan raccoon came by.

He sighed. "Hi, Clarice."

The cat glared at him. "What do you want, Hank?"

Hank sighed again. "Nothing."

Clarice noticed Hank's expression. "Hey, what is the matter?"

Hank was thinking about what to say. "It's just that…things haven't been

the same since…Nat was killed by that wolf. He was my best friend for life. I always

relied on him and he did the same for me. And…I hate to admit this to you, but, when

Nat and I were younger…we used to be gay."

Clarice was shocked. "What?!"

"Don't get me wrong! We didn't make out or anything. It was kind of

like…puppy love. I remember back when we used to give each other mushy

valentines and we pretended that we were gonna get married." Hank laughed.

Clarice was a bit appalled. "O…k…"

Hank sighed. "But, then…as we got older, we started becoming straight and

liking girls. I knew that even though Nat and I would just be friends from now on, I

still cared about him. He was always so nice and non-perverted, right until Don and I

accidentally made him break up with Amanda and he started convincing us to do

drugs. I never really liked that and I couldn't stop him from doing it or from trying to

get back with his ex-girlfriend." He sighed. "So, now, he's dead and Don's moved

away to Holoska, leaving me alone here."

Clarice was confused. "So…what exactly are you trying to say?"

Hank sighed again and gazed into Clarice's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I've been

a pest to you since the beginning of the school, but…I was just trying to be friendly.

And, you're right, I am a pervert, but I try not to be when I'm around you and I hate it

when people call me that. Now, I know that you don't like me and that you don't want

me around, but I've really had feelings for you since you came to the school. You're

the first girl that I've ever had a crush on."

Clarice was surprised. "Really?"

Hank nodded. "But, if you really don't want to go out with me, it's okay. I

swear to never bother you or go anywhere near you again. I just want you to know

one thing…I love you." He leaned forward and gave Clarice a short kiss on the lips.

He then walked away from her, feeling a bit depressed.

Clarice blushed and felt some pity for Hank. She called out, "Wait!"

The raccoon turned to her and stopped.

The cat-girl hesitated. "Do you…want to…hang out sometime?"

Hank smiled. "Sure. I'd like that."

The two teenagers went their separate ways.

**AW!! Wasn't that sweet? I like writing stuff like that.**

**Now, not to be offensive to anyone, but even though I'm not really into **

**homosexuality, I thought it would be okay if I mentioned it a bit on this chapter.**

**Please, send me a review!**


	29. Telling the Truth

Chapter 29

The next day, at the Station Square Prison, Len was lying on his bench,

sleeping.

However, he suddenly woke up when someone said, "Hey, wolf-boy." It was

one of the officers. "There's someone here to see you."

Len was confused. "Huh?" He then looked behind the guard to see a young

teenaged cat-meleon-girl walking towards his cell. He was surprised. "Amanda! What

are you doing here?"

"I came to see you one last time," said Amanda, sternly. She turned to the

policeman. "It's alright, officer. I can handle this."

The guard shrugged. "Alright, but don't stay too long. Your parents are

waiting for you outside."

"Okay."

After the guard left, Amanda faced Len.

The wolf stood up and walked over to the bars. "Amanda, you don't know

how happy I am to see you! I—"

The girl glared at the wolf-boy. "I'm _not_ happy to see you at all, Len!"

Len was shocked at first, but then remembered that Amanda was mad at

her the past few days. He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry that I killed Nat, but I had no—"

"I'm not mad at you for killing Nat."

Len's eyes grew wide in confusion. "You're…not?"

Amanda shook her head. "No. Although, it was wrong of you, I didn't care

about that."

"Oh."

"I'm mad at you because you lied to me about yourself."

Hearing those words made Len feel guilty inside.

"When you finally got your memory back, you knew all along whom you

were. Y-you never told me that you were the clone experiment of that…necromancer.

I can't believe you would lie to me like that!"

Len sighed. "Amanda…it's really hard to tell you this—"

"Thanks to you, everyone in my school hates me and think that it's my fault

that Nat being killed."

"Amanda, I—"

"And, now, I'm grounded because I had to lie to my parents about you and I

can't be able to go see Haley Williams at the Paramore concert and—"

"AMANDA!! Could you please let me explain?!"

The girl shrugged. "What?"

Len took a deep breath. "The reason I lied to you about myself was

because…because…"

Amanda was getting impatient. "Because why? Why?!"

Len sighed. "Because I didn't want you to lose me to those police!"

Amanda was stunned. "What does that mean?"

"Amanda…you have no idea where I've been through. All my life, I've been

caught up between two sides; the dark and the light. That's what the diamonds on my

palms represent. When I first woke up in that lab, I felt the darkness controlling my

mind and body. I didn't know what I was doing. That's why I ended up killing all of

those GUN soldiers and destroying the lab. I thought I would be damned to eternal

subordination to that. But then…when I met you…I felt like I was something other

than just a…experiment." He reached his hand through the bar and reached out to

touch Amanda's cheek. "You're the only friend that I've ever had in my entire life. You

taught me new things, fed me great foods (such as tacos), and you visited me

whenever I felt lonely. I never wanted that to stop. Amanda…I love you."

The cat-meleon's eyes widened in surprised. "Excuse me? What did you

say?"

"I love you." Len suddenly started to sob. He tried to hug Amanda, but it

was hard since the barred door was in their way. He let go and sat down on his bench.

"I've never felt this way before. When I first did, I wanted to know what that feeling

was. Then, when I found out it was love, I wanted to know what it meant. That's why

I asked you about it. I wanted to tell you, but, then…the police found me and I didn't

want to be taken away from them. Nor did I want you to hate me if I told you the

truth. Well, here's the truth…I don't want to be a murderer nor do I want to hurt

anyone. I try not to, but I get all out of control that I end up doing it." Len cried even

more. "Why was I meant to be this way? What's the matter with me? I'm a monster!"

He covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his tears.

Amanda had no idea that Len had cared so much for her and that he didn't

want to hurt anyone, even though he had no choice. She felt bad for yelling at him.

"Len, I…I didn't know about that." She reached her hand out to him. "Len?"

The wolf-boy smacked her hand away. "Just go. Please. I don't want to

hurt you again." He continued to weep.

"But Len—"

"GO!!" Len had yelled so loud that it knocked Amanda backwards, making

her feel a bit scared. He sobbed even harder as he lied down on his bench.

Amanda took pity on him. "Len…" She just decided to leave him alone and

walk away.

However, when she left the room, she suddenly felt herself being pulled by

something and suddenly disappeared into some kind of warp hole.

**OH NO!! (I said it in a high-pitched voice, just like in SpongeBob). **

**Where has Amanda gone?**

**Will her parents find out about this and get worried?**

**Will Len be okay?**

**You'll just have to find out for yourself. R&R.**


	30. Fight and Apology Author's Notes

Chapter 30

**Here's where you get to meet a new villain, but you may have heard of it before. **

**You'll see what happens.**

Outside of the Station Square Prison, Espio and Salley were waiting for their

daughter to get in the car.

Just then, someone called out, "Espio, Salley!"

The married couple turned to see Bone and Julie walking by.

"What are you doing here?" asked Espio.

"We were just running some errands until we spotted you guys," said Julie.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Bone.

"We gave our permission to Amanda to see Len, but she didn't come back

out," said Salley. "We're really worried that something bad happened to her."

Before Bone could say anything, a huge sound suddenly rumbled. The

adults turned up to see that the sky had turned gray and there was lightning striking

it.

"Is a storm coming?" asked Salley, feeling worried.

"No," said Bone. "Something's not right. I can feel it."

Just then, from the sky, a huge lightning bolt struck down to where the

others were. Espio and Salley got out of the car and moved out of the way with the

wolves before they could get hit.

When the bolt had landed, it began to form into some kind of giant diamond

shape. Out of that shape was a black mist with glowing red eyes.

Everyone was shocked by the creature standing in front of them.

"Bone," said Julie, hugging her husband, "what is that?"

"…The Diamond of Darkness," Bone replied. "It found me."

"_**Mortals," **_said the creature with a male-like voice, _**"I am the one who **_

_**shall conquer this planet with no interference. Those who resist against me **_

_**will be futile." **_It turned to Bone. _**"Bone the Wolf, I am very dismayed of your **_

_**insolent disobedience of me."**_

"Hey, I never wanted to be an evil immortal being in the first place!" said

Bone.

"_**But, I gave you one chance to live, therefore, you must listen to me. **_

_**But, instead, you decide to defy me and help the mortals against my will."**_

"So, you're the Diamond of Darkness?" asked Salley.

"_**Ah, yes. And you, Salley Hallivan Wolf, daughter of Venom the Wolf."**_

"_It's Chameleon, now," _Salley thought in her head.

"_**You would have been a great ruler like your father if you had**_

_**listened to him."**_

"I would never want to hurt anyone, even if that man bribed me to do it."

"_**Such words for a young mortal."**_

"I'm thirty-five!"

"_**SILENCE!!"**_

Suddenly, a bunch of policemen came outside, holding their guns.

"Freeze!" said one of them.

The Diamond of Darkness growled. _**"Fools! You wish to face me? No **_

_**mortal is strong enough to defeat one of the most powerful spirits in the **_

_**universe!"**_

"Shut up!" said the officer. "FIRE!!"

The police pulled the triggers on their weapons and fired the bullets.

However, they were no match for the Diamond of Darkness. The missiles were just

bounced off of its rigid hard layer.

"Why won't this damn thing die?!" asked the officer, feeling frustrated.

Just then, the Diamond of Darkness charged up some black energy and

shot it at the police.

The others gasped.

Suddenly, Espio ran inside the prison.

Salley watched him in confusion. "Espio, where are you going?"

"I just need to do something!" Espio called out.

Salley was quite unaware of what her husband was planning on doing.

Meanwhile, inside the prison, Len was sitting down, feeling bored and

watching the sky turn even grayer.

Then, he heard a sound. "Who's there?"

He suddenly saw the adult-chameleon turn visible, holding a key.

"Mr. Chameleon?"

"Shh. I can't explain why, but I'm busting you out of here." Espio turned

the key inside the hole and it opened. He and Len then walked their way outside the

prison.

Back with the others, all of the policemen were either knocked unconscious

or bled to death.

Everyone was scared about what the Diamond of Darkness did.

"_**Now, listen, Bone and Salley," **_said the spirit, _**"I will gladly spare the **_

_**rest of your fellow mortal companions and promise to leave this world in **_

_**peace…if you are willing to sacrifice the power of the Crystal of Light and **_

_**become rebind with mine."**_

"We'll never join with you again!" said Bone.

"_**You refuse my offer? Very well, then I guess I shall murder this **_

_**young hybrid." **_Inside the Diamond of Darkness' rocky shell came out the young cat-

chameleon girl. She yelled for help, but couldn't break free.

Salley gasped. "Amanda!"

"Don't hurt her!" screamed Bone.

"_**It is either you sacrifice your power or she dies," **_said the Diamond of

Darkness.

Salley and Bone didn't know what to do. They didn't want to give up their

power to the evil spirit, but they didn't also want to lose Amanda.

Just then, a voice behind them said, "I'll do it."

Everyone turned to see the young wolf-boy standing with the adult-

chameleon.

"Len!" said Bone. "How did you—?"

"I helped him escape," said Espio.

Everyone was surprised.

"Espio…" said Salley.

The evil spirit saw Len and spoke, _**"You…one of Venom the Wolf's last **_

_**scientific creations. You have only half of my power. You are willing to **_

_**sacrifice the other half to save this female mortal?"**_

Len hesitated for a few seconds. "I love Amanda so much that I would do

anything for her. So, in that case, yes."

The Diamond of Darkness chuckled softly. _**"If you insist. I shall now **_

_**transport my power to you!"**_ The creature exchanged its energy to Len for his.

When the wolf was fully filled with darkness, the diamonds on his hands

and chest were black and both of his eyes were crimson red. His shirt was also torn

off, he grew black leather wings, and his muscles began to develop.

The Diamond of Darkness had also freed Amanda from its grasp.

Len ran to her. "Amanda, are you okay?"

The girl stood up and saw him. "Len? Is that you?"

The wolf smiled and nodded. "Long story."

Amanda smiled back and hugged Len.

Suddenly, the Diamond of Darkness tried to aim some kind of attack at the

two teenagers.

However, Len sensed it and stepped to the other side with Amanda.

"What are you doing?!" asked Len.

"_**I will not have my subjects mate with a mortal being,"**_ said the

Diamond of Darkness. _**"You are destined to destroy them!"**_

Len was shocked. "I would never hurt Amanda or anyone else!"

"_**You dare to defy me?!" **_

Len sighed. "Sorry, but I'm not your slave. I was created as a weapon to

destroy the mortals. But…I learned now that I have a heart and that I am like

everyone else deep down inside, despite what others think of me. I will not be known

a monster anymore!"

The evil spirit growled angrily. _**"You will regret the words you have just **_

_**spoken!" **_It charged up some energy and tried to shoot it at Len, but the attack was

suddenly blocked by something bright.

Everyone had turned to see another diamond-shaped spirit, but it was

pearly-white. There was also a white mist with blue eyes out of the shape.

Salley gasped. "Is that the…?"

Bone nodded. "The Crystal of Light."

The black spirit became furious. _**"YOU!!"**_

"_**Diamond of Darkness," **_said the white spirit in a female-like voice, _**"You **_

_**must stop this madness! Your violence and corruption has brought nothing but **_

_**suffering to this world."**_

The Diamond of Darkness laughed. _**"You have no authority over me. **_

_**Besides, the previous time we have encountered, you had no match against me."**_

"_**I alone cannot defeat you, but I may have some support of **_

_**vanquishing you for eternity." **_The Crystal of Light looked down at Bone, Salley,

and Len. _**"You three mortals must help me defeat the Diamond of Darkness."**_

Bone and Salley were surprised.

"But, no one's ever stood a chance against the Diamond of Darkness before!"

said Bone.

"_**I know, but if we work together, we probably can." **_The good spirit

faced the young wolf. _**"Len, will you help us?"**_

This made Len feel nervous. "I…I don't have your power anymore."

"_**You shall now." **_The Crystal of Light took Len's dark powers away and

replaced them with its light ones.

This had made Len change back to normal. One of his eyes had turned

back to green, but the other one was brown. He also had white diamonds on his chest

and hands.

This made the Diamond of Darkness shocked. _**"WHAT?!?!"**_

"_**Get ready, everyone," **_said the Crystal of Light.

There, Bone, Salley, and Len were charging their power and soon combining

it with the Crystal of Light's. Then, with one shot, the three mortals and spirit shot it

at the Diamond of Darkness.

It was too strong for the evil spirit that it could not hold the energy. It had

suddenly vanished in just a few seconds, leaving a bit of black mist everywhere.

**Everyone, I'm very, very, very, very, very, very, very sorry for not writing in a bit **

**of a while. There are reasons why:**

**1. I've been very busy with school because I have some mid-terms coming up and I **

**have drama club almost every day after school.**

**2. I've been quite distracted by my video games, such as Sonic Unleashed, Wii **

**Music, and Sonic Chronicles, the Dark Brotherhood.**

**For those of you who thought that I quit, well, I haven't. I've got a few other **

**stories to write before that even happens.**

**And, I'm also sorry about the abrupt ending of the chapter, but I really wanted to **

**get it done ASAP.**

**And, also, two of my best friends have registered online. Their names are **

**sonic111 (aka Mark) and Shadowlightlink (aka Peter). They might not have so **

**many stories yet, but they will soon.**

**Concluding this chapter, R&R. **


	31. New Relationship and Freedom

Chapter 31

**This chapter's shorter than the last one. Another one of my favorites, too.**

After the mist had cleared, the sky was back to a perfect shade of blue and

the three heroes and spirit walked towards the others.

Espio ran to his wife and hugged her. "Are you alright, Salley?"

The cat-woman smiled. "Been better." She leaned in to kiss her husband's

soft lips.

Julie touched Bone's cheek. "How about you, dear?"

"I'm just fine," the male adult-wolf replied. He hugged the female wolf

tightly in his arms.

It was crushing her stomach, so Julie said, "Ow, not so hard."

Bone let go of her. "Sorry, sweetie." He gently rubbed her semi-round

abdomen. "I almost forgot about the baby."

Len had fallen to the ground weekly, but Amanda helped him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"A little sore on the hip," replied the wolf-boy.

Amanda giggled. "Yeah?"

Len nodded.

Amanda sighed. "Len, you have no idea how happy I am to see you."

Len made a small smile. "So…you're not mad at me for…lying to you?"

Amanda shook her head. "No, Len, I'm not. In fact…I actually kind of…like

you."

Len was surprised to hear her words. "W-wait. You…like me?"

Amanda smiled. "Yes."

"As in…_more_ than a friend?"

"Yes, Len."

The wolf-boy couldn't believe his ears. Amanda liked her! However, he

realized something. "But…what about Nat?"

Amanda hesitated at first, but then sighed. "He's…dead now. And,

sometimes, I've just got to move on."

"I…I didn't mean it like that—"

"It's okay, Len. He wasn't my type after all…you are. I can't believe it took

me 'till just now to realize it."

Len could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. He had never felt any

better than this. He slowly laid his hand on the cat-meleon-girl's cheek. "I love you,

Amanda."

The girl smiled at him. "I love you, too, Len." She looked down at her shoes.

"Don't need these." She kicked both of them off and giggled. Then, she and Len

started to lean close to each other, until their lips finally met.

The wolf-boy put his hands on the cat-meleon-girl's waist while she

wrapped her arms around his neck.

When the adults saw them, they felt happy for the new couple.

Just then, someone called out, "Ooh, I see kissing!"

The two teenagers stopped to see three other ones standing near them.

Amanda was surprised. "Guys!" she ran to them and hugged them. "What

are you doing here?"

"We saw the sky turning dark and we figured that something weird was

happening," said the white hedge-bat. "Then, we came here and saw the whole scene."

"Wow." Amanda turned towards her new boyfriend. "Len, these are my

friends, Maria, Fists, and Clarice."

Len shook their hands one by one. "It's very nice to meet all of you in

person."

"You too, Len," said Fists.

"I think we're gonna be great friends," said Maria.

"I agree," replied Len.

Amanda smiled and then faced her parents. "So…does this mean I'm not in

trouble anymore?"

Espio and Salley were thinking about it.

"Well," said the chameleon, "I suppose."

"YES!!" said Amanda.

"Wait just a minute," said a low female voice.

Everyone turned to see a policewoman (who survived) walk over to them.

She faced Len. "We're going to have to speak to the judge about this guy

first. Follow me, please."

Everyone had followed the policewoman inside the station.

When the trial went on, Bone was explaining the situation that was

happening and why Len had to escape from his cell.

After the speech was over, the attorney thought about it. "Hmm…I see."

she faced the young wolf. "Len the Wolf, is what this man says is true?"

Len stood up from his seat. "Yes, your honor. It is indeed that I escaped

only because I had to save my friend from a terrible spirit with dark magic who was

about to destroy this world."

"Interesting," said the judge. She then called out, "Has the jury reached a

verdict?"

No one said anything, until someone stood up and spoke, "We have, your

honor. We, the jury, find the defendant, Len the Wolf, not guilty of any charges."

"Very well." The judge banged her mallet on the stand. "Len the Wolf, you

are now free from prison. Court dismissed!"

Everyone had got out of their seats and headed for home.

Amanda ran to Len and hugged him tightly. "You did it, Len! You're free!"

She kissed his cheek.

"I'm glad about that," replied Len.

Just then, Maria, Clarice, and Fists came by and saw the others.

"So, let me get this straight," said Clarice. "Len was once a murderer, even

thought he did not want to be. Then, he started to change when he met Amanda and

now, he is her girlfriend and free from jail. There's just one other question I want to

know."

"What's that, Clarice?" asked Amanda.

"Where is Len going to live?"

Amanda was surprised to hear that. "Ooh…I didn't think about that."

"Well…I can't go back to that forest," said Len.

"I know, Len. But, my apartment's too small and Bone and Julie only have

enough room left for their baby." Amanda began to think hard. But, then, something

hit her mind. "Hold on, I've got an idea!" She took her cell phone out of her pocket

and dialed a certain number.

"Who are you calling?" asked Maria.

"An old friend of mine." Amanda waited for an answer, until she received

one. "Hello, Mr. Prower. Can I please speak to your son-in-law? Thank you."

**What has Amanda got in store for Len?**

**Who is Mr. Prower's son-in-law?**

**You will find out soon, my friends.**


	32. New Home

Chapter 32

**Okay, counting this one, I'm about four chapters away from finishing this. After **

**that, I go back to the rated T level.**

**D/N: Brunis the Wolf belongs to XT-421.**

The next day, Amanda and Len were standing at a yard next to her

apartment. Besides them, was something covered with a white sheet and has a rope

attached to it. The person holding the rope was a young silver wolf-man who was

about the same age as Len.

Amanda cleared her throat and spoke, "Len the Wolf, thanks to me and my

old friend I met over the internet, Brunis the Wolf…"

The silver wolf smiled. "Hello."

"…we both have made something very special for you." Amanda faced

Brunis. "Pull the rope."

Brunis nodded and pulled the rope down, taking off the white sheet,

revealing a small brown house.

"Ta-da!" said Amanda and Brunis at the same time.

Len was surprised. "Wh…what's this?"

"It's your very own personal cottage," said Amanda. "Your new home."

Len gasped. "Really?"

Amanda nodded.

"I'll give you a little tour, Len, if you don't mind," said Brunis.

Len and Amanda followed Brunis inside the cottage.

"Here's the living room," said the silver wolf, "which contains a couch fit for

three, a plasma screen TV, a DVD player, a stereo, and a boom box." He walked over

to a different room. "This room's the kitchen, in case you get hungry." He walked over

to the fridge. "Oh, and Amanda did mention that you liked these." He opened the

fridge, which contained a bunch of tacos and some drinks.

Len's eyes widened. "Tacos?"

"Yep," said Brunis. He closed the fridge and went to another room. "In here

is where you will sleep. There's a small bed over there in the corner, a closet, and a

bookshelf. And there's a bathroom right next door with a shower and a bath tub."

Len grinned widely. "Thank you so much, Brunis! I'm very happy."

Brunis smiled. "Don't thank me. Thank Amanda. She planned it out for

you."

Len faced his girlfriend. "Thanks, Amanda." He hugged her and gave her a

small kiss on her lips.

"Sure thing, Len," said Amanda. "And, in other good news, we get to go see

the Paramore concert!" She took out the tickets from her pocket, but then realized

something. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong?" asked Len.

"I just realized I have only four tickets and there are five of us, you, me,

Fists, Maria, and Clarice." Amanda sighed. "I'm down by one ticket."

"Hey, wait a sec," said Brunis, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out

something. "I found an extra one last week. I was gonna give it to Daisy, but I then

figured out that she wasn't into Paramore. Here, take it."

Amanda smiled and took the ticket. "Thanks, Bru!"

"Sure thing. Now, if you excuse me, I've got to get going. I've got a big date

tonight with my fiancée."

"Tell Daisy I said hi," said Amanda.

"I will, Amanda," said Brunis, heading out the door.

The chameleon-cat-girl faced Len. "There's one other thing we need to take

care of."

"What?" asked Len.

"Your clothes."

Len looked at himself, knowing that she was right. "Yeah, I suppose."

"Don't you worry. I know the best store in town!"


	33. Concert Day

Chapter 33

**Alright, I hate to say it this way, but I lied in the last chapter. I'm going up to **

**Chapter 36 in this story, not 35. I miscounted and realized that when I went to **

**bed last night.**

**Well, at least you now know. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

About a few days later, Amanda and Len went down to a store called _**Hot **_

_**Topic**_. There, Len had chosen a couple of clothes to try on to see if they fit for the

Paramore concert.

When Len came out of the dressing room the first time, he had worn a

black t-shirt with a chain around his waist and ripped pants. He also wore a black

spiked wristband on one of his wrists and black sneakers.

"How do I look?" he asked.

"Uh…" said Amanda, "…no offense, Len, but that looks way too gothic on

you."

Len looked at himself in the mirror and slightly chuckled. "Yeah, you're

right. I don't look so good in black." He went back inside the dressing room to try on

something else.

After about five minutes, he came out with a different outfit. This time, he

wore a red jersey with navy blue gym shorts and white sneakers.

"How about now?" he asked.

Amanda suddenly laughed. "Len, we're going to a concert, not a sporting

event." She continued to laugh.

Len didn't know why his outfit was funny, but he just sighed and went back

to the dressing room.

Then, after another couple minutes, he came out with a pale blue T-shirt

with navy blue jeans and blue sandals.

"Okay, now, what do you think?"

Amanda was surprised. "Len, that's perfect! It looks just like your old

outfit."

"Ah, but my shirt says, _#1 Wolf _on it, and my pants are not torn, and I'm

now wearing open-toed shoes."

"You just need one more thing to go with that." Amanda reached into her

pocket and took out a necklace with a bone attached to it.

"What is that?" asked Len.

"It's a necklace Bone gave me when I was six years old. He told me to keep

it as a lucky charm. But, I want you to keep it. You need it more than I do."

Len took the necklace from Amanda and looked at it. "Thanks." He slipped

it over his head and it landed on his neck. He saw his reflection in the mirror. He

smiled and faced Amanda again. "I love it, darling. Thank you."

Amanda smiled back and then leaned in to kiss Len.

However, before she could, her cell phone suddenly rang. She shrugged

and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Yo, Amanda!" _said a male voice._ "Where are you and Len? The concert's _

_gonna start in less than an hour."_

"We'll be right there," said Amanda. She then hung up the phone and ran

to the register with Len.

Later, at the concert, the band, Paramore were playing and singing a bunch

of songs for the audience, such as "Misery Business", "That's What You Get",

"Crushcrushcrush", "Decode", and a bunch more.

Everyone was clapping, screaming, and cheering for their songs.

Afterwards, Amanda and her friends had finally got the chance to meet

Haley Williams.

"Oh my God," said Amanda, "I so love your music!"

"Thanks," said Haley. "Oh, and your boyfriend mentioned that you wanted

something from me." She took out a picture of her and her band. It was signed by

every member of the band.

Amanda screamed with joy. "NO WAY!! I GOT AN AUTOGRAPH FROM

HALEY WILLIAMS AND PARAMORE!!" She hugged and kissed Len so much. "Thank

you!"

Len giggled and blushed. "Just wanted to do something nice for my

girlfriend."

Everyone laughed along Len's comment.

**I really like Paramore, but my sister's more into it than I am. I especially like **

**their two new songs from the movie "Twilight". They're really good.**

**Goodnight to you all for now.**


	34. Triple Sporting Events

Chapter 34

The next few months of school have been turning better for Amanda. She

was no longer harassed by anyone and she most of the time held onto Len's hand.

A lot of people were also starting to talk to her again and congratulated Len

for his bravery on stopping the Diamond of Darkness.

And, as for Fists, Maria, and Clarice, they made some successes on their

sporting events.

One night, Fists was playing football with his fellow teammates.

Everyone had yelled out at him to catch the ball and win the game,

including his friends.

Before the ball was to fall to the ground, Fists jumped and caught the ball

in his hands, scoring a touchdown.

Everyone was so pleased that they screamed and cheered for the winning

team's victory.

The team players picked Fists up and chanted his name.

There, the echidna saw his friends waving and cheering for him.

About a couple months later, Maria was at her swimming event, getting

ready for the 4 by 100 meter freestyle.

She was last racer on line, so she waited for her fellow teammate to catch

up.

Then, she dived into the pool and began to swim to the finish line. She had

her head inside the water while she used her arms and legs to race to the other end.

She then had to lift her head and gasp for air, but she still kept going.

Then, when she made it to the finish line, everyone screamed with joy for

Maria's championship.

She stepped out of the pool, grabbed her towel, and stood up straight so the

coach could put the gold medal around her neck.

The hedge-bat then saw her friends clapping for her. She smiled at them.

A few weeks later, Clarice was facing her opponent in a tennis match. She

kept her eye on the ball, making sure it didn't fall to the ground.

The score was deuced, until Clarice made the advantage shot.

Then, when the opponent served the ball, Clarice almost missed it, but then

jumped up and scored the match point.

Everyone was very impressed with her victory score that they cheered for

her.

After the cat-girl received her trophy, she saw her friends in the audience.

She waved at the tan raccoon, who whistled at her. He waved back, too.

**This is why I decided to call this chapter "Triple Sporting Events". The second-**

**to-last chapter will be up soon. You're gonna love it. Wanna guess on what it's about?**


	35. Kirby

Chapter 35

**If you didn't guess on what this chapter's about, then maybe the title should **

**give you a hint.**

**If not, just read to find out.**

_Several months later (in June)…_

The day had finally come, where Julie was to give birth to her newborn child.

She was lying on the bed, gasping for air, suffering from the contraction

inside her.

Bone nervously held her hand, hoping she would make it through her labor.

"Bone," said Julie, "I've never experienced so much pain before." She

breathed heavily.

"Julie," said Bone, feeling scared, "you're gonna make it. You've just got to."

"Bone…I have a good feeling I'll get through." She quickly kissed her

husband, but stopped when she felt her stomach feeling kicked.

Just then, one of the doctors said, "Alright, Julie. We're all set. You can

push now."

Julie nodded and, while squeezing Bone's hand, tried to push the baby from

her stomach. The pain was so unbearable that she screamed in agony.

Bone was feeling worried. "C'mon…c'mon! You can do it!"

Julie continued to push and scream while the doctors were gently pulling

the fetus from her opening.

The doctor shrugged. "It's stuck!"

Julie gasped. "No, please! Don't let my baby die!"

"It won't," said Bone, putting his hands on Julie's stomach. "Crystal of

Light, give Julie the strength she needs to bear our child." His white diamond symbols

glowed and his power was transferred inside Julie's stomach down to wear the baby

was stuck.

Then, the female wolf went back to pushing.

After a short while, the baby was finally out and Julie had collapsed onto

her bed, feeling exhausted. Then, she closed her eyes, breathlessly.

Bone hoped she was alright. "Julie?"

"She's fine Bone," said the doctor. "She just needs to rest. And I think you

should, too, after all that stress. We'll tell you the results in about an hour."

Bone nodded and sat down besides his wife, waiting impatiently.

After the hour had passed, Bone was reading some type of magazine.

Just then, the doctor came back and said, "Bone?"

The male brown wolf looked up at him and put the magazine away.

The doctor smiled. "Do you want to meet your new son?"

Bone was surprised. "My…son?"

The doctor nodded and passed the little infant to Bone.

The male wolf held his son in his arms and looked at him in awe. The baby

was a gray wolf with light brown curly hair. Then, when he opened his eyes, the irises

were dark green, like Bone's. He cooed at his father.

Bone was very happy. "I don't believe it. He's my son."

Just then, Julie started to stir and wake up.

When she did, Bone said, "Julie." He kissed her lips softly. He then said,

"It's a boy." Bone showed her the baby.

Julie gasped. "Oh my gosh." She took the baby and held it. "He's so

pretty!"

"He is," said one of the doctors.

"So, what are you gonna name him?" asked another doctor.

Bone and Julie faced each other, nodded, and turned back to the doctors.

"Kirby," they both said in unison.

The male doctor took out a clipboard. "Kirby the Wolf. What a charming

name."

The two adult wolves smiled as they watched their new son feed milk off of

Julie's breast.

The female wolf then noticed a tiny white diamond on his little palm.

She gasped. "Bone...he has the symbol of the Crystal of Light!"

The male wolf saw the symbol on Kirby's hand. "Wow...incredible."

* * *

About a day or two later, Espio, Salley, Amanda, and Len came to see

Kirby.

The purple cat-woman was holding him in her arms and smiling down at

him. "He's so cute," she said.

Bone nodded. "He is. He reminds me of you when I first held you in my

arms." **(A/N: A little flashback from "Day of Wrath".)**

Salley giggled. "Yeah?"

"Yep."

"Congratulations, Bone, Julie," said Espio.

"Thanks," said Julie.

"Can I hold Kirby, now?" asked Amanda.

Bone faced the cat-meleon and smiled. "Sure." He took Kirby from Salley

and gently passed him to Amanda.

The girl tickled his little stomach. "Now, I have a little cousin to babysit."

Len smiled and gently rubbed the infant's cheek. "Soon, Kirby will grow

up to be a strong man and learn new things…just like I did."

Bone chuckled. "You have that right, Len."

Everyone else enjoyed Kirby's company for the next few hours.

**AW!! So cute! I love Kirby.**

**I know what you're thinking, I named him after the little pink puffball.**

**That's kind of true, actually.**

**The last chapter will be up either later or tomorrow. **

**In the meantime, R&R.**


	36. Senior Prom

Chapter 36

**Here it is, folks; the thirty sixth and final chapter of "Years Later". Enjoy!**

_One week later…_

On Saturday, June 20, Salley was inside her apartment, brushing

Amanda's hair.

The cat-meleon girl was wearing a lavender strapless dress with a golden

necklace and black small-heeled shoes.

When the cat-woman was done, she put the brush down and had Amanda

stand up so she would examine her. She smiled. "You certainly look gorgeous,

Amanda."

"Thanks, Mom," said Amanda, smiling back.

"You just need one more little detail and then you're done." Salley took

out a bottle of perfume and sprayed it across the room.

There, Amanda walked over to that side, capturing the perfume with her

skin.

Meanwhile, Espio was waiting downstairs for his daughter to come down.

"Is she ready now?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, she is," Salley called from upstairs.

Then, Amanda slowly walked down the stairs and smiled at her father.

Espio was surprised. "Whoa…Amanda. You look so beautiful." He

sniffled. "I think I'm going to cry."

"Aw, Dad," said Amanda, hugging her father.

After Espio let go of her, he asked, "You excited about your last high

school prom?"

Amanda nodded. "I am."

"Well, c'mon, then. Your chariot awaits you."

As Espio and Amanda headed out the door, Salley called out, "Have a good

time, sweetheart!"

When Amanda had arrived to the prom, she spotted her friends by the door.

She ran to them and called out, "Hey, guys!"

Len, Maria, and Fists turned to her.

"Wow, Amanda," said Len. "You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Len," said Amanda. "And I like your tux. Did you get a haircut?"

"Um, yes, actually. I went all over town today with bone and Julie to pick

up my outfit and get my hair fixed."

"Cool."

"Girl, you look hot!" said Maria.

Amanda giggled. "Hey, you're not so bad yourself. Red's really a good

color on you."

"_Touché_."

"Here come Clarice and Hank," said Len, pointing behind Amanda.

Everyone turned their attention to see the black cat-girl and the tan

raccoon-boy walking down the sidewalk, holding hands.

"Hey, cous!" said Amanda, running towards Clarice.

The cat-girl smiled. "_Bonjour, mez amis_!" She hugged Amanda and the

others. She looked at her cousin. "Amanda, I love your dress."

"Thanks. I like yours too."

Just then, the tan raccoon came by and gave the cat-meleon girl a high-

five. "Hey, Amanda!"

"Hi, Hank," said Amanda.

Hank gave the others high-fives. "What up, peoples?"

"Looking good, Hank," said Fists.

"Feeling good, Fists."

As Hank was talking to Maria, Fists, and Len, Amanda asked Clarice, "So,

tell me again what made you went out with Hank."

"Oh," said Clarice, "well, he was feeling depressed since Nat died and Don

was transferred to a different school in Holoska, so he came to me for comfort. But, in

order for me to be his girlfriend, he had to agree with a few things. One, he had to

agree that to give up his perverted ways and we would stay virgin until we were

married. Two, he had to agree to not use drugs anymore. And three, he had to agree

that he would take out on dates to places that I think is best."

Amanda was surprised. "Wow."

"C'mon, girls!" called out Hank. "Let's go in!"

Amanda and Clarice ran to others and paid for their tickets.

Inside the gymnasium, everyone was dancing, eating, and talking.

Fists and Maria were on the dance floor, showing off for the crowd.

Clarice and Hank were buying some snacks.

Amanda and Len were talking to each other while sitting on the bleachers.

They also ate some snacks.

"So, I heard that Kirby's doing well," said Len.

"He is," said Amanda. "I've only babysat him once, and already, he's a bit

of a handful. But, he's cute, too."

"You'll get used to it, soon."

"Hopefully."

Just then, the next song came on the DJ. It was called "So What" by Pink.

Amanda gasped. "Oh my God, this is my favorite song!" She turned to Len.

"C'mon, let's dance."

Len hesitated. "Uh…I don't really know—"

Amanda grabbed Len's hand as they ran to the dance floor.

The cat-meleon girl began to move along with the music, kicking her legs

and swaying her hips.

Len just stood there and looked at his girlfriend.

Amanda saw him and walked over to him. "Come on, Len. Why aren't you

boogying with me?"

"I don't know how to dance!" Len said.

"It's not so hard. Just tap your foot to the rhythm, come up with some

good moves that fit the song, and just loosen up. It's fun."

Len began to pay attention to the rhythm and started to move a bit to the

beat. "Like this?"

"Yeah, you're doing great!"

Then, Len was getting the hang off his dance moves and suddenly began to

do a back flip and landed with a backwards handstand.

A lot of people were surprised.

"Whoa!" said one of them.

"That was damn wicked, man!" said another.

"How'd you do that?" said another.

Len smiled. "Oh…I just found the right time to do that move."

"Try something else!" said one of the guys.

"Okay," said Len. He found the right beat and began to do the moonwalk.

He then came over with a quadruple cart-wheel.

Everyone cheered for him.

Amanda's heart thumped by the way of how Len was showing off his dance

moves for her.

Len reached out his hand to her. "Care to join me, love?"

Amanda blushed. "Oh…Len, I don't think I can do those moves."

Len suddenly took Amanda's hand and began to spin her around. He then

began to throw her in the air and she did a front flip. He then caught her in his arms

and smiled down at her.

The others clapped for them.

"You've got to teach us that sometime," said one of them.

"Yeah, Len," said another.

"We were wrong about you at first," said another.

"You're definitely the coolest guy ever!" said another.

Len blushed. "Thanks."

Afterwards, the others left the couple alone and a slow song came on.

Amanda and Len faced each other.

"Do you want to dance to this song, too?" asked Amanda.

"Sure," said Len. "But, how do you slow dance?"

"Here, I'll show you. Put your hands on my waist."

Len did as he was told.

Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck. "Now, just step side to side

with me slowly." She and Len started to dance to the song and so did everyone else,

including Maria, Fists, Clarice, and Hank.

While Amanda was still dancing with Len, she said to him, "Len…I'm really

proud of you. You made through school and everyone's really appreciating you."

"I know," said Len. "It's been great learning things here and meeting your

friends."

Amanda smiled. "What do you think you might do when you get into

college?"

Len began to think. "I'm not sure. I'll have to think about it over summer

vacation."

"Yeah, me too." Amanda leaned in and kissed Len.

The wolf-boy returned the kiss and slid his hand up to her cheek.

After their lips parted, Amanda leaned her head on Len's shoulder. But,

she lifted it up to whisper in his ear, "I love you."

When she put her head back down, Len whispered back, "I love you, too."

The two held onto each other while the song continued play.

After a short while, when the song was coming to an end, Amanda

lifted up her head and whispered in Len's ear, "Um…Len? Can I ask you

something?"

The wolf-boy faced the cat-meleon-girl. "What is it?"

"Well…this is a bit too personal to ask, but…do you know what sex is?"

The End

**Author's Notes:**

**1. I **_**was**_** gonna make a lemon scene with Amanda and Len. But, I can't since my **

**parents caught me writing this mature story. However, one of my fellow **

**reviewers, BigBossSonic, had volunteered to write it on his (or her) account. I **

**just need to give him (or her) the details on how I want it to look like. Then, if **

**you want to see it, just click on the penname and read it.**

**2. I've finally finished this story after two whole months! Now, I just need to **

**complete five more and I'll finally be done with fan fiction. Don't fret, there's a **

**slight chance I'll join deviantart and show you my artistic creations.**

**3. I have two other new records in this story. I had just found out that I have over **

**a thousand hits and a hundred reviews! I'm getting really lucky!**

**4. I'd like to thank XT-421 and shadrougeforever for giving me some ideas for this **

**story and letting me borrow their fan characters.**

**5. I'd also like to thank TheSaiyanHog for making the 'sequels' to this story.**

**6. The next upcoming story will be up soon. It'll be a one-shot with Amanda (at age **

**six) and Espio. **

**7. See ya!**


End file.
